Megaman Starforce: The FM Invasion
by pworld12
Summary: This is a complete retelling of the Megaman Starforce story with my own twists on it, such as having Sonia Strumm have a larger role. This does support GeoxSonia with some very minor teases to GeoxLuna possibly later on. This is my first fanfiction so please give any constructive criticism you have. As shown in the title this is the story of Megaman Starforce one.
1. Chapter 1: Geo and Omega-Xis

**a/n: Well this is going to be a fanfic for one of, if not my favorite franchises of all time, the Megaman Starforce franchise. I will be using the English names so sorry for the fans of the OG Japanese names. I'll be taking inspiration from both the anime and the games, so if there is a specific storyline you would really like to see just tell me in a review! I'll do my best to respond to all the reviews when I can, and I encourage you to review! It helps keep me motivated! This is my first fanfic so I still am getting used to the formatting of all this, so keep that in mind. I took a LOT of inspiration from some other fanfic's about this series like A Fight for Tomorrow by PopPunkRocker4321 and Megaman Starforce: EM Warrior by SilentliketheNight so check those out.**

 **Also the preferred ship of this story will be GeoxSonia**

 **Please enjoy and remember to review**

* * *

"When will you tell me about my father?" Said a voice.

The owner of that voice was a boy, laying on his back staring at the sky. He wore an orange long sleeved shirt, along with blue shorts with a blue device attached to his arm, a transer. Around his neck was a shooting star pendant which seemingly had a lot of sentimental value to the wearer, but what clearly was just as important to him were the peculiar green glasses resting on his head. The boy's hair was brown and spiked, and seemed to always be that way. His eyes were brown, full of thought and yet void of any emotion other than a rather intriguing sadness, seemingly always looking for something, or rather someone.

" _I told you a million times Geo, it's a long and complicated story which I don't feel like telling you. We should be spending our time training for the threat rather than watching the sky._ " A voice said. It came from Geo's transer. It sounded gruff and almost like a monster.

Geo opened the transer and looked at the figure who responded. The beast was made of a greenish energy, having a few parts of his body made of a metallic type substance. His eyes were pure red with a look of experience and arrogance, which were seemingly backed up with his wicked claws and fangs. The beast was an alien named Omega-Xis, though Geo always called him Mega.

"And I'll keep asking until you tell me. I want to know what you know about my dad, you said you know him! The only reason I originally let you stay with me is so you tell me the truth about what happened!" Geo said, having more emotion in his voice than he usually ever had around others. His father was a topic that would set Geo off.

 _"Well if I did tell you what would stop you from sending me away and leaving me alone to fight of the FMians_?" Mega said, the atmosphere dropping colder at the mention of FMians.

"Why are they even after you? I mean that battle you had with that one FMian was so large I'm surprised the entire town didn't blow up" Geo responded.

 _"I thought we went over this, we FMians are made of EM waves, so stuff we do doesn't affect the outside world, the only reason you could see us is with that special Visualizer your father left you"_ Mega said.

When Omega-Xis originally came to Geo, he was locked in combat with a powerful FMian, but Omega-Xis was able to equal him in combat, causing both to get severe injuries, the villain running back to planet FM to recover. Mega crashed into Geo, who helped nurse Mega back to good health. In the meantime, Mega and Geo taught each other some things, mainly combat related things taught to Geo, and human culture related things taught to Mega.

"Ugh, fine, we can talk about this later. I'm ready to start training" Geo finally sighed, clearly knowing how stubborn Omega-Xis was going to be about this.

" _Finally, let's go_ " Mega said, Geo getting up and yelling out

 **"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On Air!"**

—

A bright light flashed, causing the boy to disappear, blue armor forming around his body. A helmet formed around his head, a red visor covering his eyes. His body surged with the combined power of both Mega, and himself.

With this transformation, the Megaman was born.

Megaman appeared in the sky, standing on an orange road of light. He could see miles upon miles of this, wave road in the sky.

"It never gets old" Geo said, admiring the wave road, his left arm wasn't an arm, it was Mega's head.

" _Yep, well kid, let's get to some virus busting_ " Mega said

"Right" he said, running on the wave road so fast, he appeared as a blue beam of light. He stopped as soon as he saw his target.

The beast was relatively small, however it was deadly, carrying a pickaxe that caused trembles in the ground. The name of the Virus was a Mettaur.

" _Alright kid just like we discussed use the battl-"_ Mega started before getting interrupted by Geo yelling

"Mega buster!"

Mega's mouth opened and fired a blast that instantly wiped out the virus

" _No kid! We were supposed to practice using battle cards!_ " Mega scolded

"What does it matter, we killed the virus" Geo shrugged

 _"Well when it's a full blown FMian attacking with a simple buster attack will do nothing"_

"Alright then, let's do it" Geo said. Soon they found a hoard of viruses, all attacking a data center.

 _"Viruses are attracted to EM waves, the data center is a perfect place for them to feed off the waves. Alright kid, use one of the battle cards, preferably a strong one"_ Mega said

"Alright, I'll use this! Battle card! Predation! Gatling!" Geo tossed a battle card into the air, Mega going and eating the card, glowing with a green light and transforming into a Gatling gun. Megaman pointed the gun and fired the hundreds of rounds at the viruses, destroying them all.

Fortunately they were in the Wave world, meaning they were all made of EM waves so no damage was done to the real world. Megaman has the ability to go in and out of the physical world at will, theoretically at least. Mega was still trying to get Geo to control that aspect of his powers.

 _"Nice one kid_ " Mega said, before urging him on for more training.

* * *

A few more hours of training later and Geo transformed back to normal, feeling more clear minded than usual. His body was physically more tired than ever, but he had a deep feeling of satisfaction after that long session of virus busting. Geo walked out of the place he was stargazing at, a quiet place called Vista Point, into his home town.

Unfortunately, to get home he had to pass by school. Geo stopped going to school after the… incident. He usually stayed at home all day, and Vista Point all night until he had to go to sleep. He was homeschooled by an online program, but he mostly fiddled with gadgets and looked at star charts instead of paying attention.

" _Hey kid, what's your beef with this 'school' place. It seems fine to me_ " Mega asked as they passed by. It was late so the school was closed of course.

"...It's not school itself it's that if I went to school I'd have to interact with people" Geo said

 _"Kelvin used to tell me people give other people strength, so why are you so hesitant to interact with others?"_ Mega asked curiously

Geo winced at his father's name, but responded anyway "People eventually become friends, and then you feel like you have to protect them because you have a connection to them. If we never had those feelings of loyalty, of friendship, we would never have feel loss when they inevitably leave, and never have to live in pain." He said

"... You humans are more interesting than I thought" Mega said.

* * *

The next few days passed without much action, just study, train, stargaze, and sleep. Geo seemed content with this life, but Omega-Xis, he was really tired of it.

 _"UGH THIS IS SOOOOO BORING"_ Mega yelled, Geo wincing. They were in Geo's room, filled with gadgets and books and all he could ever need.

"What?" Geo frowned

" _This! Your life! Ugh, I just want something fun to do."_

"I'm not keeping you locked in my transer, you can explore the town if you want" Geo said

 _"I already have, like 400 times! I want to go to a new place other than Vista Point."_ Mega said

"Like what?"

 _"... Why don't we go to that school place!"_ Mega suggested

"W-What? No! I already told you no!" Geo scowled

" _Kid I can literally drag you there, or you can go there willingly."_ Omega-Xis said.

"You can't drag me" Geo scoffed. However as soon as he said that his arm with the transer attached started dragging him towards the door

"Ow! Okay fine! I'll go for one day!" He groaned, not really thinking when he said that.

The next day Geo stood outside the gates of his school, his mom had been ecstatic about him returning to school after 5 years or so. Geo took a deep breath, closing his eyes and calming his nerves, and took a step inside.


	2. Chapter 2: School

**a/n: Thanks for all the support the first chapter got! I'll be responding to every review in each new chapter so please, review!**

 **KaiKusakabe: Thanks! I really wanted to do a new Starforce story after so many great ones were unfinished! I'll definitely be adding some shippy stuff like that scene where Luna follows Sonia and Geo's date from the first game, and maybe more! Who knows.**

 **Gemini-Spark: Yep, I'm gonna post more chapters for sure! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 _School._ Geo hated that place, that idea, that kids could be put together and brainwashed into learning the same things instead of being taught individually. They certainly had the technology at this point to implement this ideal, yet Echo Ridge High still used the old styles of school.

Geo walked into the gates a bit nervously. It had been 5 years since he was last here, and he was well aware of the rumors about him spread around the school, he just didn't care much for them. The rumors of the antisocial student who was too afraid to go to school, or the rumor of him being too stupid to go, pretty much every rumor was hilariously false.

The brunette ignored Mega's commenting on everything (The two had some sort of psychic connection so they could hear each other without actually speaking) and continued to head towards the attendance office. The school was huge, bigger than he remembered, probably due to remodeling. It was early, 7:30, while school started at 8:30, Geo expected setting up his schedule to take a long time so he came early.

Geo went into the attendance office, speaking to the secretary at the front desk "Um, hello I'd like to set up my schedule"

The man looked up from his newspaper. "Oh? Quite rare to see new students pop up in the middle of the year, yet we have had two today" The secretary thought aloud.

"Oh, don't mind me, What was your name son?" The man asked

"Geo, Geo Stelar" the new student replied.

"Stelar, hold on you wouldn't happen to be…" the man seemed shocked. The story of Geo's father was famous.

"Y-Yeah…" Geo interrupted, not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh, well I'm, er, I'm sorry for…" his voice trailed off "How about we start doing your scheduling" the man said quickly, to which the brunette nodded to.

* * *

A half hour later Geo finally finished with all the scheduling. As soon as he stepped out of the office he was confronted by three students.

In the middle was obviously the leader, she was a rather elegant looking girl wearing a blue dress and light blue and white striped leggings. Her expression was stern and had an arrogance to it, which made Geo sure he was going to hate her. The most defining feature of the girl was her extremely odd blonde hair, they were twin drills that resembled bunny ears in a way. The advantages of having such a ridiculous hairstyle seemed nonexistent to Geo.

To her side was a giant dude, above 6ft for sure. He also was chubby, yet at the same time had muscular arms. He wore ripped brown overalls with a bright yellow shirt which had a fork and a knife on it. He had an odd orange hat type thing on which let his dark blue hair pop out looking very unkempt.

The final lackey was a really tiny boy. He seemed to be their age, but he looked much younger. He was bellow 4 foot tall and wore a light green shirt and dark green shorts held up by suspenders. He also wore glasses and a tie and looked a little smug.

The girl examined Geo, studying his appearance, clearly judging him and getting a read on him. "I'm Luna Platz, the class president, and you must be the student who's been skipping for 5 years straight!" She scolded sternly.

Geo stayed silent, these jerks were a complete waste of time and part of the reason why he never wanted to go to school. The big guy growled at Geo

"Hey asshole! The Prez is talking to you! The least you can do is respond!" He said

"Bud, language" Luna, the Prez, said

"Sorry Prez" Bud said quickly, Geo found it funny the big tough guy took orders so well from Luna, though he still didn't comment on anything.

"Well, according to the attendance update that came in, your name is Geo" Luna said, looking at school records on her transer. "Zack look into him" she said

Geo frowned, looking into him was a complete invasion of his privacy. The short one started doing some things with his green transer, but Geo grabbed his hand "Don't" he said simply, his grip tight on the pipsqueak's arm.

Zack yelped, nodding quickly. Bud was about to step in and shove Geo aside, but Prez interrupted "Okay, I think we all got off on the wrong foot, Geo, do you mind telling us about yourself? I mean we are going to be your classmates and you'll need some friends right?" Luna had a more caring tone when she said this

Geo internally scoffed. This class president was trying to appear caring to get on Geo's good side, he didn't know why yet but it was clear she didn't actually want Geo to be a friend, just another lackey like Bud and Zack. The president was obviously very calculated in manipulating people to do what she wanted them to.

"No thanks" Geo said before starting to walk off, shocking the trio. Luna never had any problems with a student like this before, whenever she busted out the charm that combine with her good looks _always_ worked

"Ugh, whatever, we still have to greet our new VIP student later today." Luna said

" _These school people are quite annoying"_ Mega commented as they walked into the elevator

"Yeah, yeah they are" Geo sighed

* * *

Geo spent the rest of his time sitting in the classroom, waiting for class to start. He noticed that the rest of the class were getting hyped up for something, though Geo had no idea what they were excited about, it's just school. The loner took the time to question Mega about the FMian threat.

"Tell me again about planet FM" Geo said internally.

" _Alright fine, planet FM is a war torn planet with EM beings like myself as its inhabitants. The king, Cephous, was extremely paranoid at anything that could possibly be a threat. In fact there used to be a sister planet to planet FM, this planet was called planet AM. These people were kind and wanted to develop a relationship with their sister planet, however Cepheus took the peace treaty as a threat, so he killed every last AMian and blew up their planet with their death weapon, Andromeda."_ Mega said, agitated with the actions of FM's king.

"And where does my dad fit into all this?" Geo said, already having heard the story, but still having chills when he heard of the death weapon Andromeda.

Mega sighed " _You see, Kelvin…"_ the school bell rang, ending the conversation.

Students sat down and waited for the teacher to walk in. The large man wore a lab coat with many tools attached to it. He was an African man, having a large Afro and beard, but an even larger smile.

"Welcome class!" He said, starting to do attendance, he called everyone's name, and called Geo's last.

"Come on Mr. Shepar why do you always call his name when Geo will never-"

"I'm here" Geo interrupted the student's rant, everyone having a collective gasp of surprise.

"Oh, Mr. Stelar, you're here! How wonderful!" Shepar said, sounding genuinely thrilled

"Uh, yeah" Geo said, sounding uncomfortable with all the attention.

The class president jumped up from her seat "Well we finally have our entire class together! Just in time for the new student!" Luna said, trying to contain herself, it was clear she already had met the new student. Though Bud and Zack seemed just as clueless as the rest of the class though.

"Oh, right, I wonder where she is!" Shepar said "Ah oh well, she probably is getting caught up in scheduling, let's start class."

Surprisingly Geo didn't hate the school. He started out with Mr. Shepar for homeroom, going to math and other classes until he finally had physics with Shepar right before lunch. The classes weren't the problem, they were laughably easy to Geo when he tried, the problem were the students.

" _Is that the kid?"_

" _Wonder why he skipped for five years"_

" _Is he emo?"_

" _Why hasn't he said anything to anyone yet?"_

He heard all these things multiple times through the day, but he didn't care. Thankfully most everyone had forgotten the incident that happened to Geo's dad five years ago, only the adults remembered, and Geo could tell even they were gossiping about it.

Multiple times Luna and other students tried approaching Geo, but he always would give them an emotionless stare and wait until they awkwardly walked off. No one successfully got out a response from him.

" _Don't you think you're being a little cold, kid?"_ Mega asked in his mind.

"I'm not here to make friends Mega" Geo responded

" _Humans are so confusing"_

* * *

In physics Mr. Shepar taught some basic concepts that Geo already knew, but Shepar taught in such an interesting way that it hooked Geo. When Shepar taught, he used stories from his life to give examples. Turns out the teacher had many kids, used to be a scientist himself, and was just a really great dude.

Geo could tell Shepar really cared for each student as their own children, and that made Geo actually care for him, which is something only three people had ever succeeded in.

Just when the class was getting interesting (For Geo, everyone else besides Zack and Prez were falling asleep, Bud had passed out in the first five minutes of class) there was an interruption.

"Sorry I'm late! I just got lost trying to find the bathroom! Plus scheduling and all that" A female voice said, walking into the room. The entire class (minus Geo) gasped in shock, knowing who the woman was.

Geo had no earthly idea who this girl was, she wore a pink hoodie and tight green shorts. Her hood had pink panda like ears coming from it. The girl removed the hood and revealed her dark pink hair, green eyes, and warm smile.

"Hi! I'm Sonia Strumm! I'm your new classmate!"

* * *

 **Yep, introducing Sonia aka my favorite Starforce character early! I can't wait to write more of her! Please review and stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jam Packed

**a/n: This is the longest, and best chapter I've written yet. I can't promise future chapters will be this long, but I try to put as much as I think fits into one chapter. The title of this chapter, Jam Packed, has more than one meaning, which you'll understand when you read it. I got to use my FAVORITE character, Sonia, so much this time which made me have so much fun with this chapter. Only light teases for GeoxSonia will happen for know, until I figure out how I ultimately will handle the romance for the future. Now for responding for reviews.**

 **Starforcegeo: Thank you for the kind words, I will do my absolute hardest to make sure this fic doesn't die out like so many unfortunately do. I am so happy, and I highly encourage you to pursue your hope to create your own fanfiction of Starforce, I will be the first to read it when you do!**

 **ABS0LUTE: Thanks for the review, as for how many stories I am going to make, that's a tough one. I'm focusing all my attention to this story for now, I will try to incorporate both anime and game elements into this fic, but it will lean more towards the games since I have played them dozens of times and only seen the anime 4 times through (Which still is a lot, but I grew up with the games so...) Also I plan to tackle Starforce 2 and 3 as well, though 3 will be very challenging since I won't have an anime or even a completed fanfiction to draw inspiration and guidance from, since most authors abandon their stories after Starforce one, or halfway through it. I can't promise I will do 2 and 3 but I love those games equally as much as I love Starforce 1.**

 **Please review, don't be shy I won't bite! I just enjoy hearing from people who are genuinely interested in seeing another completed Starforce fanfiction!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The entire class started screaming as soon as the introductory words left Sonia's mouth, even Bud woke up and squealed louder than anyone, save for maybe Zack. They all were screaming about rumors being true, and something about celebrities? Geo could barely understand what was going on.

The only people who weren't screaming was Geo, Luna, and Mr. Shepar. Geo was very confused about what was happening

" _Hey kid, is this how every new student is treated?"_ Mega asked, equally baffled by the human's odd customs.

' _Shush'_ Geo internally said to the alien.

Sonia was instantly crowded, laughing and smiling at all the excitement. Some kid yelled "Sign my Sonia Strumm trading cards!"

'She has _trading cards_?' Geo thought, totally baffled

A few minutes of pure excitement later, the teacher finally calmed down everyone. "Well, seems most of you know our new student, Ms. Strumm! She will be a full time student, doing her concerts and music albums on the side."

" _Oh so she's a musician, kinda reminds me of.."_ Mega muttered before dismissing that thought.

"Please try not to crowd her" Shepar pleaded to the students. "Anyway, Sonia, you can sit next to Luna, the class president." Shepar said to the pink haired singer.

Unfortunately for Geo, the seat next to Luna was also next to Geo, who sat alone in the corner of the class by the window. Sonia sat down next to Geo and the class continued. Sonia quietly introduced herself to the isolated boy.

"Hi, I'm Sonia, what's your name?" She smiled at Geo, noticing he was the only student who didn't crowd her earlier. She was instantly intrigued by the mysterious nature of the lone student.

Geo initially didn't say anything and ignored her like he did everyone else, continuing to stare out the window. However Sonia poked him "Hey are you like, sleeping with your eyes open or something? Or did you not hear me?" She asked in a sincere expression, not sounding malicious or annoyed, just genuinely curious and interested.

Geo looked at her, doing his normal blank staring expression, but found it didn't seem to phase the girl. Eventually he caved and opened his mouth to say his name, but the lunch bell rang.

Sonia smiled "Well see you at lunch, Mystery Man" she giggled before getting up and going. Geo sighed and went to the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria was predictably crowded, but was big enough for Geo to get his own table. He sat down and took out his lunch that he had packed for himself the night before.

Sonia was on the other side of the cafeteria with her hood up so she wasn't crowded, of course some people recognized her and said hello, and she always smiled and waved back, but she wasn't overwhelmed like she was back in the classroom. She walked with Luna, while Bud and Zack were staying a safe distance behind to protect them from any crowds, well Bud would, Zack would just give moral support for the strong boy.

"So Luna right? Who's that guy I sit next to, the one who is sitting by himself over there?" Sonia asked the blonde, pointing to Geo.

"Oh thats Geo, he's also a new student." Luna responded, surprised by the sudden interest in Geo that Sonia showed.

"Is that why he's sitting by himself?" Sonia asked, frowning as she looked at Geo from afar.

"Maybe, truth is there's a rumor that he's antisocial, whenever anyone talks to him he never responds" Luna frowned, clearly upset even herself couldn't get Geo to open up.

"He almost responded to me before the bell rang" Sonia thought aloud, eliciting an expression of surprise from Luna.

"Must, must be a fan" Luna decided, regaining her composure quickly.

"Maybe" Sonia sounded unconvinced, suddenly going and sitting across from Geo, Luna and her lackeys being too shocked to follow her.

The quiet boy blinked in surprise but continued eating ' _Oh joy, it's her again'_ Geo thought.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Sonia asked politely, even though she already was sitting down on the seat she requested.

"Fine" Geo said reluctantly before taking a bite from his food, he didn't feel like getting into an argument with the new girl, especially since that would mean having to talk more.

Sonia kept trying to make conversation with him, but it pretty much ended up Sonia talking a bunch and Geo pretending to listen. Eventually the topic went to Sonia's music.

"So, which song of mine is your favorite?" Sonia asked, acting on her suspicion of Geo.

"Uh, the recent one" Geo said, totally lying, but he didn't really want to disrespect Sonia or her music for some reason.

She narrowed her eyes "Oh you mean the one with the beach album?" She said casually.

"Um, yeah that one" Geo said quickly, already having spoken more than he had planned.

"Gotcha, I don't have a beach album" Sonia grinned "So you really don't know me from my music?"

' _Busted_ ' Mega chuckled in Geo's mind.

"Sorry I don't" Geo frowned, feeling a little upset, more so than usual for some reason.

"Don't be, not having someone who knows me from being famous is, really refreshing" Sonia smiled, surprising Geo at her laid back nature. He partially expected Sonia to act like a typical pop artist and get super mad at him for being so out of touch with pop culture.

"Refreshing? That's an odd reaction" Geo said, making a rare joke.

The pinkette giggled and nudged him "It's totally normal! I just haven't had someone who I could be friends with who knows me for me, and not this famous face I have" She said

Geo twitched at the mention of being 'friends.' He was against that, having attachments to other people other than only a few. He chose to ignore the 'friends' comment.

"So you don't like the attention?" He asked.

"No, well I mean it's nice sometimes, but in reality I really dislike the crowds and the paparazzi. The fans are great though, don't get me wrong. I am very grateful for what I have." Sonia responded, smiling slightly at her success in making conversation with the quiet boy.

Soon the bell rang and they had to get to class again.

' _You are awfully quiet'_ Geo thought to Omega-Xis

" _I'm intrigued by that celebrity."_ Mega said

' _Why though?'_ Geo asked

" _It's complicated, what about you? You seemed more talkative than usual"_ Mega teased

' _I'm ignoring you now'_ Geo internally sighed

* * *

Class went on uneventfully, Sonia happened to be in almost every single one of Geo's classes along with Luna and her lackeys. There was definitely some string pulling done by the class president.

Finally he had math… with Mr. Shepar again. " _Jeez every class I have is basically the same"_ Geo thought.

"Hello class! Today we will have a guest from AMAKEN to talk to you about astronomy! Actually he's the president of AMAKEN!" Shepar said

' _AMAKEN, president... it's him'_ Geo smiled, a genuine smile that didn't go unnoticed by Sonia and Omega-Xis. However before either of them commented on it, a man walked into the door.

He was chubby, but in the 'fun uncle' kinda way. He had an extremely friendly expression with a warm smile to match. He wore a blue jacket with red highlights all over with matching hat that had the AMAKEN logo on it.

"Hey guys, I'm Aaron Boreal!" Mr. Boreal said, scanning the students and seeing Geo, his smile widening "Geo!" He said in pure delight.

"Oh? Geo you know Mr. Boreal?" Mr. Shepar asked, smiling

Geo nodded and waved at Mr. Boreal, genuinely pleased to see him.

"Geo's father worked with me and founded AMAKEN with me" Boreal explained to the class "After that we became best friends" Boreal reminisced of the old days.

Of course both Geo and Aaron knew there was more than that, Aaron was the sole reason he and his mother were able to get through what happened with Geo's father. Aaron paid their bills until Hope, Geo's mother, was able to bring herself to go back to work. Mr. Boreal was always there for Geo, and always welcomed him into AMAKEN HQ, though Geo never took him up on that offer, too many memories of his father being there scared him from going.

"Anyway, I'm Mr. Boreal and I'm the co-founder of AMAKEN! We are an astronomy organization. I've come here to tell you about the constellations" Boreal set down a portable projector like device and pressed a few buttons on his transer, and suddenly the projection of the cosmos burst into the room. The entire class, Geo included, gasped in both awe, and shock.

"It's… beautiful" Sonia said

"Marvelous" Luna said, trying not to sound impressed.

Mr. Boreal started asking the class some questions "What's this constellation?" He said, the class having no idea

"It's Taurus" Geo finally said, the others being quite shocked he spoke. Aaron, however, was smiling like he predicted this to happen. He then started pointing to random constellations and Geo got all of them. Sonia got one named Lyra, and Luna got a few but other than that Geo dominated the astronomy lesson.

' _This is… fun'_ Geo thought.

* * *

Pretty soon Geo was at his locker, getting his bag to go home, and of course his locker neighbor was Sonia.

"Hey Geo, you never told me you liked astronomy!" She smiled, opening her own locker and putting some stuff into it.

' _We had one conversation'_ Geo thought to himself, but responded politely, well as much as he could.

"Well I do" he said, closing his locker.

"Well then tell me about it!" Sonia said, closing her locker as well. "What's your favorite constellation?" Sonia asked

Geo answered the question, and then answered another question, and another until he started talking about space and the beauty of it, losing his harsh exterior when he talked about it, getting a smile and a twinkle in his eye as he spoke of the symmetry of stars and the random facts of the solar system he can think of.

The singer smiled and commented at almost every fact, not zoning out at all. She was just happy she got the quiet boy to talk, and this whole lecture made Sonia happy about Geo having fun talking about astronomy. Pretty soon they realized the school was about to close down and they hadn't left their lockers

"Oh wow, I lost track of time! I'll see you tomorrow Geo!" Sonia waved and went off on her way, probably to do some 'celebrity shit' according to Omega-Xis.

Geo waved back, suddenly realizing what happened ' _Dang that girl is good, she totally played me'_ he thought, Sonia totally using his love of space to open him up a little.

' _Didn't seem like she played you, it just looks like you made a friend kid'_ Mega said

' _Friends huh?'_

* * *

" _Stay sharp kid!"_ Mega yelled, Megaman dodging a few blasts from viruses

"Right!" The blue bomber jumped from wave road to wave road, blasting the monsters with his megabuster, Omega-Xis firing the blast from his mouth. The viruses vaporized instantly when coming in contact with the buster's blast.

Megaman kept running and blasting, until he stopped dead in his tracks, a whole mob of viruses having appeared

" _Shit! It's an ambush!"_ Mega growled, Geo finding he was soon surrounded.

"What do I do?" He asked the more combat experienced alien, not being scared or panicked, but ready to fight.

" _Grrr… focus your attacks on one side and escape through that, and throw back some 'presents' for the a-holes while you're at it."_ Mega said, Geo understanding what he meant instantly.

"Predation! Fire Bazooka!" Mega turned into a bazooka and blasted one side of the circle of monsters, killing dozens of them, creating an opening for Megaman to escape through. Geo dashes through, using superspeed to run past them, however the rest of the viruses came out of their shock and started pursuing him.

"Double predation! Power bomb and Heat ball!" Megaman said, firing two powerful bombs behind him multiple times, the viruses all blowing up.

"Phew, that was close" Geo gasped

' _Hmm, viruses aren't usually this smart. Organizing an ambush seems too much for them, unless they had an FMian or someone leading them, but I don't sense any FMians here"_ Mega thought aloud

"Huh weird, it sounds like there might be someone leading the- Agh!" Geo groaned, being kicked from the air and flying into a building. His physical form had materialized when he crashed into said building ,so he created quite a mess.

" _Kid! What was that?"_ Mega asked, not seeing who had hit them. They looked up and saw a humanoid figure standing on the wave road.

The man looked more like something out of a horror game, having barf green armor with spikes on his shoulders. His face not visible, covered by a helmet with a long visor. It was black and had glowing red eyes appearing through the visor. The monster was at least 7 feet tall as well.

"What IS that!" Geo groaned, getting up

" _Ah man, it's a Jammer"_ Mega sounded serious

"What's that?"

" _You know how we fuse? Imagine if a Virus took over a human body and fused with him. Only difference is the human has no control in what he is doing and will probably be hurt if he's like that for too long."_ Mega said

"That's not good, we have to stop it" Geo said

" _This guy is much much stronger than a simple virus, it'll take a lot to beat him"_ Mega warned

"We have no choice" Megaman jumped onto the wave road and faced off against the beast.

The Jammer didn't talk, only morphed his hand into a machine gun and fired at Megaman

Geo transformed Mega into a shield and blocked the attack, but when he looked back the Jammer was right in front of him, punching him in the stomach with insane amounts of strength, Geo going flying.

"Agh!" Megaman groaned, getting up and dodging another strike from the Jammer who had somehow gotten to his location in less than a second.

Geo blasted him with the Megabuster, but it didn't slow the beast down, striking megaman in the stomach again, grabbing his leg as he went flying, and smashing him into the ground.

Megaman yelled in pain, the Jammer starting to repeatedly punch him in the face. This beating went on for a while, before Geo snuck a battle card into mega's mouth and disappeared, leaving the Jammer confused.

Geo used the battle card Invisible to escape the Jammer, the hero taking a second to cough up blood. "We're getting destroyed" he groaned

" _Noticed, we have to escape now, the invisible battle card will wear off any second now"_ Mega said

Geo was about to agree, but then he noticed the Jammer had rematerialized into the real world and started attacking the town, destroying stores with his machine gun arm.

"We can't let him destroy the town" Megaman said

" _Are you crazy? We can't stop him! Not as we are now! Escape and train, then come back to fight him!"_ Mega yelled, not wanting to be a hero, just wanting to escape from death.

Suddenly they heard a high pitched scream. Luna had been cornered by the Jammer. The blonde had been shopping and the Jammer had singled her out, pointing his gun to her face.

"Please stop!" Luna begged, pressing herself against a wall. The Jammer's face was expressionless, only his demonic red eyes showed. His gun slowly started to rotate, Luna screaming for help once again.

With lightning speed Megaman yelled "Predation! Long sword!" while jumping off the wave road, using the extending sword to slash off the Jammer's arm.

The monster yelled in pain, Megaman using his megabuster to blast him back. Luna watched as the blue bomber transformed his arm into a plasma gun, then a cannon, then a bazooka, and many more weapons, blasting the Jammer with each one until the Jammer eventually exploded, being deleted. He didn't know what came over him, just that he NEEDED to act instead of let that monster kill someone he knew.

"W-Who are you?" Luna asked him in awe, her heart beating heavily in her chest as she saw the blue bomber in a way that would make her fall instantly for him.

He turned back, standing tall and strong, saying simply

"Megaman"


	4. Chapter 4: Just Another Day

**A/N: Chapter four now, whew I'm working myself pretty hard trying to complete this story. I just don't want to stop writing and eventually drop the story like so many writers** **unfortunately** **do. I know I'm nowhere near perfect, but I want to make this at least a decent rewrite of my favorite Megaman games. Reviews really help motivate me so please, leave one. It'll mean a lot more than you may believe. Now responding to reviews**

 **RedBurningDragon: Haha, yeah it was an interesting first day. I don't want the story to be too slow, and I want to make each chapter entertaining so I try to put in as much as I feel fits. Thanks for the review**

 **Guest reviewer: First of all, I want to thank you for giving your honest thoughts and flaws about my story, I will not be angry with any constructive criticism** **so don't feel like I'll get upset at you for giving your honest thoughts. I will address all your points just to show there is no bad blood. Firstly, Geo going to school early on was a creative decision I made due to influence from the anime and other fanfictions, that along with skipping the meeting of Geo and Omega-Xis. I decided to do this because I feel school will be an easier place to introduce characters rather than having some weak coincidence, and it's not that he's convinced he's going to school, Mega literally forces him to go. Also with Geo opening up too easily, it's not that he's opening up to other people, he just has a weakness to space that Sonia uses to get him to talk. Also, this is a GeoxSonia fic so the hidden reason for Geo speaking to Sonia first was because of that. He isn't emo, he just pretends to project that persona so he doesn't make friends, it's not that he hates people he's just scared to grow attached to them. Also, the introversion of Geo will continue throughout the story until maybe the Harp Note arc, it's not like it was all over in that one chapter. And the reason why I'm going so fast is I find the opening of Starforce to run a little too slow, and I personally love when the FM plot starts happening. In fact I was worried I was going too slow! I'm glad you left a review so I can be sure to space out incidents more, but just know that I will be going much faster than the games, not as fast as the anime though. Once again thank you for showing your different opinion, it will help future chapters for sure.**

 **Now with that done, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

" _Megaman? Seriously kid? That's the best you could think of?"_ The alien complained.

"Sorry Mega! I was under pressure, and I just kinda made it up! I think it sounds cool" Geo defended.

They were sitting on the edge of a wave road, looking over the police as they helped with rebuilding the areas of town the Jammer had destroyed. The battle between Megaman and the monster was only a few minutes ago, yet it was already viral on social media. Videos of the blue bomber were going crazy, the hero of Electopia was already loved by many.

"So, the dude that was possessed by the virus, will he be…?" Geo asked, concerned he actually killed an innocent man

" _No he'll be fine, maybe wake up with a headache. It's an odd thing, fusing with a human. Usually when the human is in control, like how you are, if we die during a wave change we both die, but if I was in full control I'd be the one dying. The only thing that died in you deleting that Jammer was the virus that possessed him."_ Mega explained, Geo nodding, satisfied with that explanation.

Suddenly Geo groaned, his entire body was aching from the battle "Dang that Jammer hit hard" he said, holding his ribs.

" _Try using a recovery battle card, it'll heal any broken bones or potential major injuries"_ Mega suggested

Geo nodded and used it, feeling instantly better. He stood up and stretched "Wow that works wonders"

" _Unfortunately it won't transfer well when you are human, so you'll still have some bruises"_ Mega said

"Yeah I figured it was too good to be true" Geo sighed, going back to his house

" _This encounter proves we still have a long way to go before we are able to take on an FMian. Jammers are much weaker than an FMian, around three Jammers would be equal to one FMian."_ Mega said

"That's not good, we barely were able to beat one of them" Geo sighed, phasing into his room and transforming back into his human form, instantly falling to the ground.

"Agh!" Geo gasped, feeling some of the after effects from the fight.

" _You good kid?"_ Mega asked from Geo's transer.

Geo went over to a mirror and saw he had a pretty serious looking bruise on his cheek, and when he took off his shirt he saw they were all around his body.

"Whoa, that doesn't look too healthy" Geo said.

" _The recovery battle card will take time to adjust to your human body, I'd give it a few days before you are back to 100%"_ Mega said

"Few days? Ugh how am I supposed to explain the giant bruise on my face to Mom?" Geo sighed, before hearing his mother come into the house. Geo quickly put on his shirt and went out of his room to greet her.

Hope Stelar looked really young for her age. She had the same brown hair and eyes Geo had, except a lot darker. She always wore a purple t-shirt and jeans everyday, looking like she was in her mid 20's. She usually had a large smile on her face, quite different from Geo's hard expression. Hope stayed a single mom, working different part time jobs to help support them, though Mr. Boreal helped a lot with finances when he could.

Hope gasped when she saw Geo's face "What happened! Are you okay?" She said, quickly grabbing an ice pack.

"I'm okay Mom, I swear, I just kinda fell when I was coming home from school." Geo said quickly.

"I was worried you were involved with the accident that happened today!" She said, referring to the Jammer attack.

"No I wasn't there" Geo lied "I actually went to Vista Point and fell when coming back"

"Didn't you say you were coming home from school?" Hope questioned

"Uhh, I went to Vista Point after school, then fell when coming here" Geo corrected.

' _Smooth kid'_ Mega said sarcastically.

' _Shut up'_ Geo thought.

After a few more minutes of her mother fussing over Geo, Hope sat him down on the couch and made him some dinner.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Hope asked, handing Geo a plate of food.

"It was pretty good I guess, Mr. Boreal came in to teach a class on astronomy so that was interesting" Geo said before eating.

"Oooh that's fun! Oh was your transer on? Did you make any friends?" Hope asked.

"Yeah my transer was on" Geo said, looking at his arm, seeing his Pegasus satellite transer.

Every transer was assigned to a specific satellite, Pegasus, Dragon, or Leo. Pegasus transers were blue, Leo red, and Dragon green.

"And no, I didn't make friends" Geo said

' _Liar'_ Mega said, referring to Sonia

' _Shut up Mega'_ Geo thought once again.

"Aw that's too bad…did you meet any cute girls!?" Hope asked, Geo frowning at that question

"Mom!"

* * *

Thankfully the first day Geo went to school was a Friday, so he had Saturday and Sunday to recover. Unfortunately he still had to have a small bandage over his hurt cheek.

Geo arrived at school early, sitting in his desk for his first class, staring out the window.

'Mega, you never did tell me why the FMians are after you' Geo mentally told Mega

' _Must've slipped my mind, I stole the key to a world destroying weapon of theirs, the Andromeda Key'_ Mega said

'A world destroying weapon?' Geo was in shock

' _Yes, Andromeda was responsible for destroying hundreds of planets, including planet AM, the peaceful sister planet of FM I told you about'_ Mega said

Geo was about to mentally respond when someone poked him on the shoulder. The boy turned to see a familiar, pink haired girl looking at him.

"Hey Geo! What's with the long face?" Sonia asked, noting Geo's serious expression.

"It's nothing, I just was thinking" Geo responded

"About what?"

"Um… stuff" Geo responded

' _My god kid they should give you an Oscar!'_ Mega chuckled

"Stuff? Alright whatever, what happened to your cheek!" Sonia blinked, moving to examine the bandage over Geo's small bruise.

"I uh, fell" Geo said

"Okay, I thought it was something more serious like you were involved in that freak incident downtown" She said.

"Oh, no I wasn't there" Geo lied, feeling uncharacteristically guilty for doing so.

"Okay good, I heard Luna was there" Sonia said, her face full of concern.

"Luna? Maybe you should ask her about it when she comes in" Geo said.

"Yeah, of course _we_ will!" Sonia said enthusiastically

'Hold on, _we?'_ Geo thought before nodding instinctively.

' _Ha, nice kid you've gotten through another conversation with the Pinky'_ Mega teased

' _Shut up Mega_ ' Geo thought for what seemed like the hundredth time.

A few minutes later Luna came in with Bud and Zack, Sonia dragging Geo up to them and asking "Hey Luna, we heard about what happened and wanted to ask if you were okay."

Luna suddenly had an uncharacteristically happy expression "Okay? I'm amazing! Did you see him on the news? Megaman! He saved me! He's so cool! I'm going to marry him and…" she continued to gush and fangirl about Megaman, Geo visibly flinching

' _Oh god, please tell me this is a dream'_ Geo thought

' _Not a dream kid, more like a living nightmare'_ Mega corrected, laughing at Geo as he did so.

Bud and Zack both looked completely tired of hearing Luna fangirl about the blue bomber, they must've heard Luna describe their 'future' wedding about a hundred times. They were too burned out from Luna that they couldn't even fanboy out about Sonia.

Geo noticed something off about Bud, he seemed disturbed about what happened to Luna, and that he couldn't protect her. Geo shrugged the feelings about others away from his mind, he needed to remember to keep focused on his own problems, such as the FMians

"So, Sonia have you made any Brother-Bands with anyone here yet?" Luna asked

Brother-Bands were a big deal, they were the ultimate symbol of friendship, a link that bonded two or more people. There was a rumor that people who had brother bands became stronger, getting something called 'Link Power' but that was just theoretical at this time. Brother bands were done through the transers of course, much like every other aspect of their lives, but according to some a Brother-Band meant so much more than that. It was extremely common for a person to have at least 2 brothers, a person not having a single one was an anomaly to this society.

Geo Stelar didn't have a single brother.

"Ummm no not yet" Sonia answered, looking uncomfortable for some reason.

"Ah, well I'm sure you'll find some! If you want Zack, Bud and I could be your brothers!" Luna said, Zack and Bud excited at the idea.

Sonia smiled "Thanks, maybe sometime we should! Right now I can't though!" She said

"That's fine, Geo?" Luna asked

"No" Geo said without a second thought, causing them all to frown

"Hey! You can't just refuse the Prez like that!" Zack and Bud started getting seriously upset.

"Guys chill-" Luna started but Bud was too fired up to hear, this was his chance to prove to Luna, prove to himself that he was useful to the Prez's group. Bud stood in front of Geo threateningly

"Apologize to the Prez! You have only been rude to us when all we've been doing is try to help you open up!" Bud said

Geo frowned, not wanting to get into a fight with anyone, but not wanting to apologize for something as small as refusing to be a brother with someone he didn't like. "No" he said simply, not backing down. They didn't notice the entire class looking at them, Sonia and Luna too shocked to try and defuse the situation.

"Why you-! Stop acting like an arrogant jerk! We are just trying to be your friends!" Bud yelled

"What makes you think I _want_ friends!" Geo shot back, getting angry himself, he didn't need Bud to lecture him about this stuff.

"You need friends! After what happened to your dad and the space station…" Bud unintentionally slipping that the trio knew about Geo's father's accident.

Geo snapped "Shut up!" He said, shoving Bud back into a desk, the large boy surprised at the anger Geo showed at the mention of Kelvin Stelar. Everyone gasped, knowing what was about to happen

"You little!" Bud roared, starting to charge Geo

" _Enough of this"_ Mega said in Geo's transer, taking control of his arm and making Geo uppercut Bud so hard, he fell back unconscious.

Everyone stood in shock, Geo's eyes wide.

"G-Geo what? Why…?" Sonia gasped in shock, horrified at what had taken place.

"Someone call the teacher! And the nurse!" Luna said, Zack going to do that.

"I-I didn't, I wasn't trying to…" Geo stuttered before running out of the room, and eventually out of the school.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside the earth's atmosphere a figure stared at the planet with its blood red eyes

" _I'm coming for you Omega-Xis, and the entire planet of FM will remember the name of the warrior who deleted you and recovered the Andromeda Key from the traitor who stole it, they will remember TAURUS!"_

* * *

 **Yep, it's time for Taurus to charge in. Remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Taurus Part 1

**Time for the introduction of the first FMian, Taurus. This is bit of a slower chapter, focusing on Bud and what causes him to become Taurus. Overall that was one of my favorite parts of Starforce one, and the reason why I like it better than Battle Network, every character who falls under the control of an FMian has a reason to do so, they have a backstory which makes each villain 3 dimensional, unlike the 'random WWW Navi' you fight in the first three battle network games (That's as much as I've played so far at least, don't get me wrong I love them so far, just Starforce is a little better in my opinion. I'm about to finish BN3 and I really enjoy it!) That's one of the reasons SF2 is a little weaker than SF1 in my opinion, the bad guys don't have that same level of motivation that the FMians have in the original. That's why I wanted to make this chapter Bud-focused, which is probably going to be a recurring theme in this fanfic, a chapter just to develop the villain's motivations. Anyway, that's the reason this chapter is a little slower than normal, now for reviews!**

 **RedBurningDragon: Heh Harp Note will show up eventually, when it fits. I already have it written, I just won't spoil it! Just know there will be inspiration from both the games and the anime, with a bit of my own plot changes to make them mesh together better**

 **ABS0LUTE: The relationship stuff is definitely one of the harder parts to write for me personally. I just am not really good at making it flow right, so I'm going to make it slow and steady, but it will come. I think it will eventually become definitively GeoxSonia later on, and with GeoxSonia sprinkled in a ton, but there will be minor GeoxLuna teases, but it'll mostly be one sided. If you are a GeoxLuna shipper I'm sorry, but that won't be a focus, simply because I dislike that ship. I plan on making Luna an important character later on, but not romantically.**

 **Guest 1: Glad you appreciated my response to your earlier review. I kinda made Luna a little bit more like her anime counterpart, where she's waaay more fangirlish, simply because I sometimes find the game version of Luna irritating, but Luna still will have her bossy nature and short temper, as you see in this chapter especially. Not gonna lie, I kinda made her a bitch this chapter, but she was kinda that way in the games at first. I know my chapters are short, but as a writer I find I lack endurance to write for long periods of time so I like to do short scenerios and make multiple of them for each chapter, and when there is enough content in the chapter or it's a two parter (Like this one) I post it. That's what makes regular updates easier, and to me at least makes the story more immersive. If I made them all like, 10,000 words it would make each chapter take like a month to publish, and you'd forget everything I did in the last chapter unless you re-read the previous, which would take a long time since it's like 10,000 words! Not to diss longer fanfics, I just find it super tedious and not fun to have long periods of time where I don't post. I am trying to keep it weekly or at least bi-weekly, but don't hold me on that. I appreciate in depth reviews like yours (Along with all reviews lol) so thank you**

 **Guest 2: Wow thank you! I'd love to read your fanfic when you finish it, and thanks for the compliment! The Bud 'fight' was something I wanted to do without making either character straight up unlikable, Bud was genuinly trying to help Geo but he isn't the brightest person, so he just enraged Geo by mentioning his father. Not to mention he was impatient because he was a little jealous about Luna being all over her new protector Megaman, so he wanted to show he could still be useful. Geo was just lashing out because of his feelings about his father, he didn't really want to hurt Bud. Mega just doesn't understand human customs and society, so him defending Geo was his version of a noble act. No character was the 'bad guy' and was being mean just because they wanted to be mean. They all had reasons and motivations to be there, so I think that's why it stood out. I try to make everything 3 dimensional, but I understand that's really hard to pick up on as a reader. I wouldn't say it was _by far_ the best, I really enjoyed a lot of aspects of the chapter like all the Sonia stuff, but yeah it was one of the biggest moments of the chapter. Once again I encourage you to post your fanfic, or show it to me if you are too insecure. There's no harm in doing so. **

**cosmicblader12: Thanks! I agree Starforce Megaman is by far my favorite, just the story and gameplay was so good, the story especially. Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow if you read all that, I want to give you a pat on the back. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Geo ran, and ran and ran and ran. He found himself catching his breath in Vista Point, the place where he watched the stars and got away from everything.

"Mega… what the hell!?" Geo yelled, no one was around so there was no point in speaking internally.

Omega-Xis came out of the transer, Geo putting his Visualizer on so he could see the blue-green alien.

" _What? The kid was charging so I defended you!"_ Mega defended himself.

"Still! You didn't have to uppercut him so hard! He's out cold! He could be seriously hurt, and, in front of everyone…" Geo rambled, panicking a little

" _Chill out kid, I know you well enough now to know when you aren't being completely honest with me. Now tell me, what's up?"_ Omega-Xis asked, for once not thinking of himself as he asked this.

Geo went silent for a bit, not really knowing himself what was wrong, until he finally responded.

"... my dad. They mentioned him and I lost it, it was my fault that got escalated, I'm just blaming you even though it was my fault for shoving Bud in the first place." Geo sighed, looking down in shame

" _... so that's it. Kelvin, he, he was a good man. He's the only reason I came to earth in the first place"_ Mega said, surprising Geo, Mega never talked about Geo's father.

"Really? What happened?" Geo asked, looking up at the alien.

" _... It's a long story kid, but I used his transer to track you down. That's why I came to you, though an FMian attacked me on my way, which is why I was injured when I ran into you."_

"What happened to the FMian you were fighting?" The brunette asked

" _He, well, his name is Cygnus, I think he retreated to planet FM and told the king about Earth."_ Mega said

"Hmm" Geo hummed to himself, thinking about something to say before he heard a girl call out "Geo!"

Mega went back into the transer and Geo put his Visualizer on his forehead again, turning to see Sonia looking around for the brunette. Once the pink girl spotted Geo on Vista Point she ran over to him

"Geo, huff, I've been looking all over for you" Sonia said, holding her knees for support as she caught her breath.

Geo looked away, still full of guilt, not saying anything.

Sonia frowned "Geo, please don't go silent on me again, I really thought we were becoming good friends. I'm not mad at you for what happened, I just want to understand." She pleaded, Geo unable to look at her pleading, emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just, I lost control when they…" Geo couldn't bring himself to mention his lost father

"Your dad right?" Sonia asked softly, then seeing Geo was having a hard time holding himself together and deciding now was too early to discuss that emotional topic.

"Um, Bud is okay. I just wanted you to know that." She said, looking down at Geo's transer.

"... that's good, I didn't mean to hurt him like that." Geo said quietly.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll forgive you if you apologize." Sonia said.

"I… I need to apologize" Geo decided. "Where is he?"

"He should be still with Luna and Zack at the nurse's office. I'll go with you to-" Sonia started before getting interrupted by a phone call on her transer. The idol sighed in annoyance as she saw who it was

"Sorry Geo, it's my stupid manager, I don't think I'll be able to come with." She said

"It's fine" Geo said, feeling a surprising feeling of disappointment as he let the words she said sink in.

"You should go, class was dismissed early by Mr. Shepar to 'cool down' so you should be okay going back without any trouble from the teachers. I'll see you later Geo!" Sonia said, going off and dealing with her apparently terrible manager.

The brunette sighed and after a few minutes started off towards the school.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school

Bud finally awoke from his 'sleep'. He looked around, confused until he saw Zack quietly reading a book by his bedside.

"Zack?" Bud yawned, the short boy yelping and putting his book in his bag.

"Oh, hey you're awake Bud, um, are you feeling ok?" Zack asked. The smartass may act like he resented the bully but in reality they both cared for each other on a friendship level that was never meant to be described.

"Ow, my head, what happened, where's the Prez?" Bud asked

Zack shuddered "In the hall talking with her parents on her transer, it's, well…" he started before Bud noticed a series of shouts and yells and Prez angrily hanging up, hearing her slam her transer shut. Her parents were a touchy subject, Prez got angry whenever they were mentioned, and after she talked to them, oh boy, the boys knew they were in for a lecture about the tiniest wrongdoing.

Prez stormed into the nurse's office, Bud and Zack gulping as she came in. Luna saw Bud, and for a fraction of a second, she was relieved, but then she had a unreadable expression. She thanked the nurse and called her lackeys to follow her. The boys reluctantly followed.

Soon they reached the soccer field, a empty bit of land full of dead, yellow, grass. The school could fix it up easily with modern technology but kids preferred to use the soccer field in the park nearby the school, so there was no point. The field, alone, slowly withered as no one cared to take care of it. No student ever wanted to hang around there, but Prez used it for her meetings with Bud and Zack.

The air was tense while they went to the field, everyone knew a screaming contest was about to go down, even the bone-headed Bud knew it too.

Finally Luna stopped, turning around and said "Bud Bison. What, the hell, is WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled, Bud and Zack jumping. Luna seemed even more angry than usual, maybe due to the incident that happened, maybe due to her parents, but it was clear she was blaming everything on Bud.

"Why the hell did you shove Geo's father into his face at the class! We were so close in opening him up completely and that's a wreaked! Not only is it that you two started FIGHTING, it's even worse that you LOST!" Luna yelled

Bud flinched and looked down, ashamed of himself. He knew better than to try and respond, that would only cause more yelling.

"You lost! The main reason I keep you around is for your strength, and you proved today a scrawny kid who has never been in a fight could beat you! What's the point of our brotherband if I can't trust you to protect me! I might as well just cut it!" Luna yelled

Bud internally panicked, the words Prez said stung hard because secretly that's what Bud thought of himself. A meathead who was only good for his strength, and losing to Geo showed he didn't have a purpose at all. The thing that really scared him however, was the threat of losing his brothers.

Luna sighed and stormed off by herself, signaling Bud to stay and think about his actions and Zack to come with her. Zack attempted to comfort Bud but Luna yelled for him to come.

"S-Sorry" Zack muttered before running to Prez, leaving Bud alone on the yellow, dead field.

A few minutes passed and Bud fell further into sorrow, the threat of losing his brothers looming over him. In reality, the threat from Luna was empty, but Bud didn't know that, he only knew if he lost Luna and Zack, he'd be back where he started again, alone.

Before he met Zack and Luna, Bud was a lonely kid, never having made any friends. He went through life thinking he was worthless, his father leaving him as a child. Prez and Zack were the first people to really give him a purpose, and that combine with their friendship really helped him get passed his loneliness.

However everything Prez said just confirmed his secret fears that one day they would abandon him, those fears were strengthened by the appearance of Megaman, the blue bomber protecting Luna better than Bud could ever could. Bud didn't know what his role in the world would be without Prez and Zack.

"What… do I… do!" Bud screamed, the boy being terrible at thinking through his problems, smashing the ground and everything around him.

" _Heh heh heh"_ A voice laughed menacingly. Bud turned and yelled "Who's there?"

The monster appeared for Bud, a being seemingly made of pure flames. The only thing that wasn't made of fire, was the beast's head. He had metal horns and a mask type thing on his head, the only thing visible from its face was two red eyes.

Bud jumped in fear "W-What the! A-A pig! I'm sorry I ate you last night! Pork chops are so good though!" Bud yelled in fear

The beast grunted " _I am not a pig, I am a BULL!"_ He growled, seeming like this was a common mistake.

The beast composed itself " _I am Taurus, from planet FM, and I have come to solve your problems, Bud Bison."_ Taurus said.

Bud blinked in confusion "H-How do you know my name? And help how?" He said

Taurus simply chuckled at the first question, in truth he overheard the yelling conversation when he flew by, and was instantly attracted to Bud. " _I can help by giving you power, power stronger than anyone, strong enough to impress Prez and strong enough to defeat puny Geo Stelar and Megaman!"_ He said, looking into Bud's mind to see his doubts, fears, and using them against him.

"R-Really? I'll be stronger than Megaman? And Prez will see that?" Bud asked

" _Yes Bud, I will give that to you, just open your heart and allow me to fill the void Geo has made in there. Together we will show him who is the strongest."_ Taurus said

"...Okay" Bud agreed almost immediately. He was done feeling, helpless and weak, he was going to show everyone true power. Taurus laughed and went inside the boy, the field exploding in flames after Bud said the powerful words.

" **EM Wave Change"**

* * *

 **Yep, time for the first FMian battle in the next chatper**

 **Once again, this was a shorter chapter, the next one will be basically all action so that kinda makes up for it.**

 **Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Taurus Part 2

**Here it is, the big battle the last few chapters have been building up to. This was probably the most challenging to write, action is very difficult to nail down. I wanted this fight to be big and satisfyingly long, but not too long. This chapter is almost completely a battle, and the end of the Taurus arc. Now for reviews**

 **cosmicblader12: Yep, there is definitely a ton of action this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! I wanted this to be the end of a certain phase of Geo's story, not just the end of an arc. I think in the future I will try to make each FM battle mean something for Geo's character, a certain aspect of himself being shaped by the strong feelings of the person possessed by the FMians.**

 **Blackace70: That means a lot, thank you! Actually I'm pretty sure I've read a few of your older Starforce stories! I remember enjoying them quite a bit! I hope you do get motivated to continue yours, I find looking at fan art and the anime of starforce helps me a lot. Also keeping a few chapters ahead of what you post can help make sure you don't have nothing for long periods of time, I like to keep three chapters ahead (Yes that means I already finished chapter nine). Thanks for the positive reinforcement, it definitely helps keep me motivated! The best thing anyone can do to help is to leave a review, so thanks again!**

 **ABS0LUTE: It is a two part-er, so of course they will be more unsatisfying than a regular standalone chapter! The previous chapter was around the same amount of length as the previous chapters actually! But yeah, I'll try not to make chapters too short... but I'm still gonna do a bunch of two part-ers!**

 **3697014: Well thanks for the kind words! I'm doing my best to stay interested in the story, writing whenever I have free time and constantly looking at fanart of Starforce to give me motivation. I have actually noticed not a lot of Starforce stories being made, though the ones that are look really good! (I actually am trying to get caught on this one series, I think it was called Shooting Star Sonia. The author is already at Starforce 3! That's astounding to me and I just want to read it all because of how much work they've put in! Plus no one really gets to Starforce 3 when they do fanfics, so that's really astounding. Enough with me nerding out lol). Part of the reason why I started this up was to kinda, kick start some nostalgic Starforce feelings in people, since these games were such an important part of my life.**

 **Time for the first FMian battle! Hope you all enjoy! Please review if you can!**

* * *

Geo jogged towards the school preparing himself to apologize. He did feel really bad about what happened with Bud, the large boy must've been humiliated. As he approached the school he wondered how he was going to explain the punch, he obviously couldn't say anything about Omega-Xis.

As he thought about his cover story, Omega-Xis suddenly said ' _Kid! Be careful! There is an FMian in the area!'_

Geo stopped in his tracks when he heard that 'An FMian? Now?' He said, fully aware of the dangers of the hostile alien species. If there was an FMian around, Bud would have to wait.

' _Yeah, I can feel his presence near the school, it's Taur-'_ Mega started before a large explosion threw them back.

"Agh!" Geo groaned as he was knocked back, part Echo Ridge High had exploded in a large fire. "Holy- Mega! Let's go!" Geo said, getting up after seeing the school on fire

" **EM Wave Change!"**

* * *

Meanwhile in the school, Bud was now in his wave form with Taurus and had become a monster. He was 8 feet tall, having a red armor around him that made him look like a bull. His fists were huge, armored, and equipped with flame throwers. His face was one of a bull, being terrifying to the students of the school.

The monster roared and blew flames all around, the students fled, screaming, as the beast tackled walls and blew up classrooms.

Luna and Zack were running with the crowd, scared out of their wits even though neither of them had even seen the monster attacking. Suddenly the beast blew through a wall, standing in front of the crowd of students and staff.

"G-Go away! T-This is our school you monster!" Luna yelled, throwing a textbook at the monster. The book harmlessly passed through it, but it caught the beast's attention.

"I am not a monster! I am Taurus Fire!" He yelled, blowing fire at all the students.

The students all screamed in terror, until the fire clashed against an invisible force, the students seeing that Megaman was in front of them

"Battle card! Barrier!" Geo said, using both hands to push back the blast. "Run!" He yelled, straining from holding back the blast.

"Megaman!" Luna said lovingly, her crush in front of her. It took two teachers to drag the fangirl from the fight.

"Where's Bud!" Zack yelled, trying to slip through the crowd but he was carried by the teachers out of the building.

Once the room was clear Geo jumped up, releasing the barrier and letting the blast go past him. He faced Taurus Fire and raised Omega-Xis' head against him

" _Leave now Taurus, before we have to delete you"_ Mega threatened

"Ha! You think you can defeat me with that puny body Omega-Xis? Please! My host is twice the size of yours!" Taurus Fire boasted "Give me the Andromeda Key now!"

" _Guess we'll have to do this the hard way then"_ Mega said, knowing he'd never give the key up. Geo blasted Taurus with a megabuster blast as soon as Mega finished his sentence.

The bull didn't even flinch, yelling "Ox Tackle!" As he charged with incredible speed and slammed into Geo. The boy cried out in pain as he was sent flying, but he was grabbed by his leg and flung into another wall by Taurus. Geo groaned and rolled to the side, barely dodging another Ox tackle.

"Battle Card! Poison Knuckle!" Geo yelled, Mega turning into a purple gauntlet and Geo jumping and punching Taurus. The FMian responded by punching his own fist into the gauntlet, meeting Geo's attack. However Taurus was much stronger than him, Megaman being blasted back by the FMian, his knuckle disappearing.

"Ugh, what is this dude made of!" Megaman groaned as he got up and dodged another fire blast.

" _Taurus is the strongest FMian in terms of brute force, he is not to be messed with'_ Mega said

"What? Their strongest already! How are we supposed to win?" Geo said to Mega

" _Relax kid, I said he was their strongest in terms of force, but he is easily the dumbest. Use your smarts and read his fight pattern"_ Mega advised, before Geo was tackled by Taurus

"Hey! Pay attention to the fight fool!" Taurus roared in rage. Megaman got up and used a cannon battle card to blast him, but it did nothing and Taurus charged once again. Geo dodged to the side quickly though, not seeing what Mega meant by using his smarts.

The fight went on for a while, Taurus easily having the upper hand. Geo couldn't touch him even with his strongest battle cards. Taurus blasted Geo into the outside of the school, Megaman groaning as he used a recovery card and started blasting Taurus with a gatling gun. Taurus was pushed back a little but charged once again, Geo jumping onto a wave road to dodge. Taurus blasted some flames at him, engulfing the entire road Geo was on in the fire.

"Agh!" Geo yelled, jumping off the road and immediately being tackled into the school once again. The school was abandoned at the moment, but it was completely wrecked. Everything was on fire, from the books to the desks.

Taurus pinned the blue bomber under him and started to repeatedly punch him with his enormous fists, Geo groaning in agony as he did so. The bull kept doing so until he was blasted from behind. The FMian turned and saw a dozen police officers blasting him with EM guns, but Taurus was not even flinching at the blasts. They were only meant for Viruses, they were nothing more than an itch to Taurus. He got off Megaman and blasted the officers with his flames.

"No…" Geo groaned, unable to get up immediately.

Taurus ignored him, focusing on the officers, the men running out of the building as soon as they realized they needed backup. Taurus followed them out, Geo trying his hardest to get up and stop Taurus from hurting them, but he was too late. He heard the agonizing screams of the officers from outside the building.

Megaman, horrified with what he heard, froze. He couldn't get up and fight, all he could think about was how he failed to protect all those officers from Taurus.

" _Geo, get up! You can't stop now! If you don't stop Taurus will kill us! He is stronger than he was in planet FM, but he is beatable! We just have to figure out his weakness!"_ Mega said

"Weakness… wait, didn't he say he was Taurus _Fire_ now? Does that mean…?" Geo said, using a recovery card to heal and stand.

" _He might have elemental weaknesses now as a side effect of wave changing! That's it! Use ice and water attacks to beat him!"_ Mega said

Geo clenched his fist, more determined than ever to stop Taurus. He ran outside and saw Taurus was about to finish off the last officer, but Megaman wasn't going to let him.

"Battle Card! Wide Wave!" He yelled, blasting Taurus Fire with it. The FM invader yelled in pain, even he didn't know of the drawback of his EM wave form.

Megaman kept blasting him back, signaling for the surviving officers to leave when he had Taurus distracted. As soon as the policemen left, Taurus broke through the waves of attacks. The beast roared and started an Ox Tackle attack, but now that Geo had his head cleared he could see the weaknesses of Taurus' attacks. They were all straightforward charges and punches, he didn't have any other attack plan other than to, well, attack.

Megaman dodged the tackle and used another battle card, this time using freeze knuckle and meeting Taurus' strong punch with the ice knuckle, this time Taurus being the one blasted back.

"Impossible!" Taurus yelled in panic, Geo hitting Taurus more and more with freeze knuckles and wide waves until Taurus roared in rage and had a burst in speed, tackling Geo into the fiery school building once again.

Geo grunted but was determined not to lose. Winning the battle wouldn't be as easy as using water battle cards.

Megaman and Taurus kept charging at each other, Taurus having a stubbornness to him that Geo matched with his own determination. Finally Taurus showed signs of weariness, his attacks were becoming weak and he was breathing heavily. Geo was the same, hardly able to stand, but through sheer willpower they both kept charging. Eventually though, Taurus collapsed to a knee, almost defeated.

" _Now Geo! Finish him!"_ Mega yelled

"Battle Card! Tidal Edge!" Megaman yelled, his arm transforming into a wicked blue sword that had an aura of power. Megaman charged and slashed through Taurus Fire with the powerful aquablade, the FMian yelling in agony.

"Y-You may have defeated me, but the others are coming, and we will have the Andromeda Key!" Taurus said as he started to blow up, slowly being deleted as his wounds finally got to him. As he blew up, the school building finally collapsed on top of them. Megaman used a barrier to hold up the ceiling, the host of Taurus appearing after the FMian had died.

Geo's eyes widened when he saw Bud unconscious on the ground.

"I-Is that…?" Geo said, holding up the ceiling with his barrier like it was nothing.

" _We have to get him out of here, the school is about to blow!"_ Mega said, sensing the damage was about to hit the school's energy room. Geo grabbed Bud and escaped the destroyed school.

* * *

Geo dropped Bud safely outside the school, where he collapsed on the ground sitting on a pile of rocks to rest for a bit. The adrenaline from the fight left him,

and he felt all the pain from his wounds. Fortunately it wasn't too bad due to the recovery cards, but he needed a minute to rest.

Just when he was about to get up and leave, Bud woke up, groaning as he did. "What happened? M-Megaman?" He said, seeing the blue bomber.

Megaman nodded silently, watching as Bud slowly realized what happened

"So… what happened with the bull guy… it was real? He said in disbelief. "W-Wait, I remember there were police officers…" he said before realizing what happened

Bud covered his face with his hands, shameful of letting the FMian into him "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I just was scared that Prez wouldn't need me if I wasn't strong, that's she'd cut our brother band. After I was knocked out by Geo, I didn't know what to do with myself so I let him take my body." he said, rambling.

Megaman patted him on the shoulder. "You didn't need to prove anything to anyone. The person you talked about is your brother, so simply losing a fight would never break that bond. Even if she threatened to do it she would never, because she sees more than just strength in you. If you doubt me confront her about it" he said, feeling as though he needed to help him. He didn't know where the words to comfort Bud came from, but it felt natural to speak them.

Bud nodded "Thank you Megaman" he said, Geo disappearing into the wave world.

Geo watched from the wave road as Bud reunited with Luna and Zack, both of his brothers tackling him, almost in tears with how much they were worried for the big oaf.

" _FMians take advantage of the loneliness in human hearts to take over them. This kid was afraid of losing everyone he cared about after what happened, making Taurus attracted to him."_ Mega said

"If we never had friends, we wouldn't have to feel that loss. We would just carry on living without a care in the world, but since we have these attachments to people we make ourselves vulnerable to the pain of loss. If we didn't have friends we never would have to live in pain" Geo said, the FM attack not weakening his ideals of isolationism at all.

" _Maybe, but then again would humans be strong without experiencing a little pain?"_ Mega said, to which Geo had no response.

"What are you trying to say Mega?" Geo finally said

" _I'm trying to say maybe being alone all the time isn't the solution to loss, or something like that."_ Mega responded. Geo paused, contemplating that statement.

"... maybe."

* * *

 **And that's the Taurus arc! I am pretty proud of how it turned out, being my first time doing this kind of thing. Tell me how you all feel about how I handled the first FMian! As always, review and fav and everything.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cloud Watching

**Took a week off after the first arc was finished, just to recharge my batteries. I have finished the second arc and I'm excited to release them over the coming weeks. Thanks for all the reviews, it's actually really surreal seeing writers of stories I loved review mine. Plus recurring reviewers are nice, as are new guys coming in. To be honest this fic grew a lot faster than I thought it would, so that's really nice. This chapter is dealing with the aftermath of the first arc, and a little setup for future arcs as well. Plus a little more GeoxSonia stuff so that's fun. Now to respond to reviews.**

 **cosmicblader12: Thanks for the kind words! I don't really know if I'll continue after Starforce one. I mean, I want to finish this fic for sure but just that seems like a really challenging task. For now I think I will try to do it, but don't count on it. If I were to finish Starforce 3 I think that would be it, I'm not good with creating original plot lines, I'm not that creative lol.**

 **RedBurningDragon: Thanks for reviewing again! Yeah the fight was really tough and fun to write, I am pretty proud of how it turned out. Geo is stubborn, but the story will slowly make him open up, as you could see from the ending he is already having a little bit of doubt on his introverted view on society.**

 **StarforceGeo: Thanks for giving me your honest thoughts! It's nice to see you reviewing again! Anyway, I understand that view. To me it made sense because when you think about it, this was the first time elements were involved. In Geo's mind, elemental weaknesses were only a thing in video games. FMians never had weaknesses based on their elements, so this was new to Mega as well. The fire being all around Taurus didn't mean he had a weakness to water. It was just a wild theory he had in the moment, and he was lucky it worked out. Thanks for the review and don't be afraid to give more of your honest thoughts!**

 **Qaint: Thanks for the kind words! I'm glad you reviewed, I was a big fan of your Starforce fic! I was kinda rushing at first, because I kinda knew we would get to see more of the world as the story went on, and I didn't want to give tons of exposition in a large chunk, that's just not fun to read. Plus most readers know the Starforce story, so I don't have to give so much exposition on the smaller things in the world. Hope you review more!**

 **Once again thanks for reviewing! Don't be shy to review if you haven't, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since the incident at the school, and Geo had spent that time to go home, assure his mother that he was okay, and then being admitted to the hospital anyway by his worrying mother.

Not surprisingly there were many students at the hospital, but Geo still managed to get checked up by the doctor almost immediately. Turns out he had a fractured rib and had an army of bruises from the fight. The injuries would heal in about a day for Geo, since recovery cards were a thing. Geo told his mother and the doctor he was hurt from falling debris and he never actually saw the alien. Either way Geo would have to stay a day at the hospital.

Thankfully he had a private room with a window on the second floor, so he was quite comfortable. Hope, Geo's mother, had gone out for her job after assuring Geo had every need and want he could ever ask for, and still calling Mr. Boreal to come over to look after Geo.

Boreal was out on some work so Geo had about an hour or two to himself, so he decided to explore the hospital, only because Mega was forcing him to.

' _Come on! I want to see human hospitals!"_ He said eagerly, Geo going around the hospital reluctantly. While going around, the brunette noticed many injured students and staff, some with burns, and some with injured body parts from debris. He did notice in the all the student's rooms there were a boatload of balloons, all signed by a certain pink haired singer.

' _Seems Pinky was here'_ Mega commented, to which Geo agreed, feeling relieved that she was not there during the battle. Last he saw of her was Sonia going off to deal with her annoying manager.

Geo went around the hospital until he finally found Bud's room. He didn't know what he was going to say, just that he needed to apologize for his actions. Geo had indirectly caused all the pain and suffering that Taurus Fire had caused by starting a fight with the large boy, and Geo knew that Bud would be blaming himself.

'Ugh, I knew this would happen if I went to school' Geo sighed, recognizing he was starting to care about people other than himself. Geo knocked on the door and went inside. Bud turned and blinked in surprise, not expecting to see the loner visit him.

"G-Geo?" He said in his bed, Zack asleep in a chair next to him. Bud had a few bandages but his injuries weren't that bad, but the hospital insisted to take care of him until he was fully recovered, as they did with all the injured students. It was a nation wide story what had happened to them, so they wanted to make sure everyone got out 100% okay.

"Hey Bud. I just, um, wanted to apologize for what happened. I didn't mean to punch you, it sort of just happened" Geo said sincerely, guilty of all the suffering that happened afterwards because of that stupid act.

"It's okay, it's not just your fault, it's mine as well. If I wasn't such an ass and so overprotective of Prez, I wouldn't have lost my cool on you" he said, frowning. Geo could tell Bud was not really invested in the conversation, still being torn up about the officers Taurus Fire had burned.

"Hey… if you are worried about those officers that the monster 'killed' apparently they are still alive, just have a few scars, burns, and broken bones." Geo said, making sure Bud knew the officers were still alive. It was miraculous how they survived, but when Megaman had distracted Taurus the surviving officer pulled the burnt men out. No one knew about Bud being Taurus Fire, so Geo was careful not to mention that he knew.

The look on Bud's face was one of pure relief, he almost teared up. Causing damage and some injuries was one thing, but killing people was another. If those people were truly murdered by Bud, the muscular boy wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

"W-Wow that's a relief!" Bud said, trying to hold it together, not wanting to show any clue that he was the one who injured them.

"Yeah, get well soon" Geo said, nodding his head towards Bud and leaving the room, soon running into Luna in the hallway.

"Geo? Didn't expect to see you here, didn't you leave the school before the attack?" Luna questioned immediately.

"I did, then I came back to apologize to Bud, but was hit by some debris when the attack happened." Geo explained, not feeling like doing the 'blank stare' routine anymore.

Luna nodded "Get well soon" she said, handing Geo a piece of paper.

Geo looked at it and saw a calendar with a date circled

"School will be closed for a while, so that is the day it will reopen. Don't think just because the school literally exploded means you can skip school again! So come on time!" Luna scolded before walking to Bud's room, handing more calendars to people on her way to it.

The brunette sighed, Luna was still as strict as ever. Some things never change

* * *

Geo returned to his room and waited for Mr. Boreal to come over. Once Boreal did show up, Geo was surprised to find another AMAKEN scientist with him.

The man was deathly pale, had large bags under his eyes which made him look like he hadn't slept for months, and wore the same AMAKEN jacket Boreal wore. The pale man was dangerously skinny and had horrible posture, looking slouched over all the time.

"Hey Geo! This is Tom Dubius! He's one of my employees at AMAKEN!" Boreal introduced Mr. Dubius with a large smile. Dubius waved, a frown on his face as he did so.

' _This dude is a ray of sunshine'_ Mega commented, to which Geo agreed to.

"Hello, you didn't have to look after me Mr. Boreal, and you certainly didn't have to bring your colleague here to help" Geo said.

Boreal laughed "It's okay Geo! We're also here to do research for the Satella Police! The students were showered with EM waves, so we are here to see if there are any negative health effects of it so far. AMAKEN doesn't just do astronomy you know!" He said.

"Oh, well that's cool. I haven't had any testing for EM waves" Geo commented, thankful for that, because if he did then they might notice he emitted much more than the average person because of his time as Megaman.

"Yeah, the doctors only want to test kids who were actually in the building, so since you didn't see the monster you don't have to take them." Boreal explained. EM testings were very expensive procedures unless you had the top of the line scanners, which only high ranking Satella Police officers had.

"Alright, well thanks again for helping my mom out with this whole situation" Geo said,

"No problem! Anyway, Tom can you start looking at the test results from the EM scanners?" Boreal asked, to which the quiet man nodded, going out of the room.

"He's a quiet one, though I'm not one to judge" Geo said to Boreal once Dubius left the room.

"Yeah, he's had a tough past. The last place he worked in didn't end well for him, after that he just stop trusting people all together. Add that with his social anxiety and, well you saw how he is" Boreal frowned, obviously upset with what happened to Dubius. "I've been trying to open him up for months, but we're getting progress!" He smiled once again.

"What happened at his old work place?" Geo asked curiously, Mega seeming interested as well.

"That… is a rough story. You see Tom is a brilliant engineer, better than anyone I have on my team. He loves inventing things, and one day he started inventing something great. His old boss at the time saw what he was doing and encouraged him, becoming his close friend. They even became Brothers! However when Tom finished his device, his boss took all the credit, firing him from the company and releasing the item to the public, where it changed society." Boreal said.

"Really? What was the item?" Geo asked, invested into the story.

Boreal looked at him "Geo… it's the transer. Tom invented the first transer." He said sadly.

Geo's eyes widened in surprise. He knew little about the origin of the famous transer, so this came as a huge surprise to him. He never thought that the origin of the society changing device was so… sad.

"That… I don't even know how to respond to that." Geo blinked.

"Yeah, he never really shares what he works now. I know what he does, because I kinda have been peeking at his notes and discreetly encouraging him, but I can't directly help him which is killing me." Boreal sighed, before deciding to change the topic. "So anyway how is school! I mean, you've only had two days of it before it exploded, but have you made any friends?"

Geo shrugged "Not really I think" He said

"You think? Well you should make some! Your father was a huge supporter of friendships and brother bands! I'm sure your mother will be so relieved when you get some friends." Boreal said "She was practically jumping up and down in excitement when she told me you were going to school again."

"Huh, I didn't know that" Geo admitted. He never thought about his mother being worried for _him_. All these years he was worried for her, being a single mother. Maybe going to school wasn't such a horrible idea.

"Yep, anyway you are always welcome at AMAKEN! We are opening a museum next week and it'd be great if you came! We also have a newly developed space simulator! You'll love that" Boreal said enthusiastically.

"Maybe I'll go sometime" Geo said in a unenthusiastic tone. That's what he always said to Boreal, though he never went. He was afraid of going to his father's old workplace, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Boreal nodded "Well get some rest!" He said, to which Geo nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Geo was sent home, which was great. Geo went to Vista Point immediately, ready to spend a good hour or two staring at the sky. He was excited.

Mega was complaining about how boring staring at the sky in Vista Point was when Geo reached there

' _I mean, you're just looking up there! It's so boring!'_ Mega complained

"I think it's fun, you can see all the clouds, and at night you can see the stars." Geo responded as they walked up the stairs to the platform. However they could hear some music as they approached the area, Geo frowning in confusion. Usually there was nobody there, which was half the fun of Vista Point! When he approached he saw it was Sonia playing some tunes on her guitar. The music wasn't bad, it was really good actually, but Geo was a little annoyed at his 'spot' being taken up to notice.

Sonia didn't notice Geo at first, continuing to hum and strum chords on her odd yellow guitar. Once she noticed Geo she stopped and stood up.

"Oh hey Geo! Oh were you planning on using this space? Sorry I saw how nice it was yesterday when I found you here and thought it would be perfect for practicing!" She chuckled, slinging her guitar to her back.

"It's fine, I don't mind" Geo shrugged, his annoyance melting away as he talked with the cheerful Sonia.

"Cool! Though I'm not sure where to practice now…" she thought aloud.

"You can still practice here, I don't need this entire space" Geo said, surprising Sonia, and himself to an extent.

"Really? Wow thanks! Um, what are you using this space for anyway?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just stargazing" he said simply.

"In the middle of the day?" She tilted her head

"Yeah, why is there anything wrong with that?" Geo frowned

"No, it's just there aren't any stars out during the day." She said

"Well, then I'm cloud watching." Geo shrugged, like the difference didn't matter to him. He then laid on his back, staring at the sky wearing his Visualizer. Sonia shrugged and sat down cross legged next to him. She started playing and figuring out a melody. Geo found her presence not at all disturbing, which surprised him.

"Sorry I couldn't visit you while in the hospital, I only could go there once and you weren't there then. After that I had to go to the TV studio and film all day." Sonia sighed

"It's fine" Geo said simply, continuing to stare at the sky

Sonia looked at Geo's face "Hey, what are those glasses you have on? You never really wear them, just rest them on top of your head usually."

Geo glanced at her before responding "It's called a Visualizer. It helps me see EM waves." He said, not bothering to mention it was created by his father before he went missing. It fell to earth and was recovered by Mr. Boreal, then given to Geo.

"That's cool, seeing EM waves must be nice" She said, looking to the sky as well. Geo could see all the wave roads and everything he could see as Megaman with the Visualizer.

"So how are you? Did you get any major injuries from the school exploding?" Sonia remembered to ask.

"I only had to stay at the hospital for a day, so no I was fine" Geo said

"Okay, have any plans for today? I'm moving into a new place that's closer to school and after that I have the week off!" Sonia said excitedly.

"Not really, I am just going to relax all day." Geo said, to which Sonia nodded.

"That's fun, I was thinking of going to AMAKEN to see Mr. Boreal! He seemed nice in class, and they have a new museum opening next week!" Sonia said.

"Yeah I know Mr. Boreal told me about it." Geo slipped out, not realizing what he unleashed.

"Really? We should go together! Oh and call in Bud and Zack! Luna too! They are all recovered too right? Well at least they should by the end of the week. Let's all go together! It'll be fun!" Sonia said excitedly, clearly this was not negotiable.

"But I… ugh fine" Geo sighed, Sonia squealing in excitement, rarely getting to go out doing something non-work related. Geo couldn't bring himself to be upset about the situation, he just couldn't. He felt, excited for some reason.

They sat around for a while having random conversations, they were at the point where Geo talked openly with Sonia, and her alone. It made both of them happy. After a while Sonia checked the time on her transer-guitar and gasped

"Oh shoot, I have to start moving out now! I'll see you later Geo!" Sonia got up and walked off.

" _Well that was something. Are we done cloud watching or whatever?"_ Mega asked impatiently

"Fine, whatever let's go practice" Geo said

 **EM Wave Change!**

* * *

Megaman flew through the wave road, busting viruses with his Mega Buster as he did so. He traveled all across the country, just practicing fighting and other combat related training.

" _Kid, I just noticed something"_ Omega-Xis said on Geo's left hand.

"What is it?" Geo said, stopping.

" _Your battle cards, there's an extra one there."_

"An extra?" Geo took out his battle cards and looked through them, seeing one that was covered in pixels and other data. Geo frowned and cleaned off all the EM noise from the card and nearly fell in shock.

The card was blue, very different from the rest of his battle cards. The thing that shocked Megaman was the picture of the card showed the FMian Taurus Fire.

"What the hell? Taurus Fire? Mega what is this?" Megaman asked in surprise

" _Hmm, I think when we deleted Taurus part of his data fused with a blank battle card you had. It's a new type of battle card, like a… Mega Card!"_ Omega-Xis named the new type of battle card.

"Mega card? Really? And you say I give stuff bad names" Geo grumbled

" _Just use the damn card on some viruses already! I'm curious on what it does!"_ Mega yelled

"Alright alright!" Geo sighed, going back to Echo Ridge and finding a ton of viruses invading a data center.

"Mega Card! Predation! Taurus!" Geo yelled, Omega-Xis eating the blue battle card. Geo felt himself get taller and stronger, projecting a hologram of Taurus Fire. The hologram used one of Taurus's attacks, his Taurus Flame, melting dozens, hundreds of viruses. Once they were all torched the hologram disappeared, Megaman going back to normal.

"Whoa, that was cool" Geo commented.

" _Yeah, interesting, though it seems it drains us much faster than regular battle cards, we shouldn't use these Mega cards when we don't need them."_ Mega said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, let's take a break." Geo said, pulsing out. They sat on top of a mountain during sunset, they had been busting viruses for a while.

They sat around doing nothing for a good ten minutes before they saw a man on top of another higher cliff.

"Is that… Mr. Dubius?" Geo frowned, seeing the socially awkward man standing over the cliff, wearing a large trench coat.

"What is he doing?" Geo thought aloud, watching as the man approached closer to the edge of the cliff.

" _Geo! He's gonna jump!"_ Mega warned, but by that time it was too late, Dubius leaped off the edge before Geo could comprehend what was happening.

However, before Geo could scream, Dubius's trench coat flew off, revealing a set of mechanical wings he had under them. The brunette watched in wonder as the scientist flew with his new invention, screaming in joy.

"I've done it! I've done it! The Flap Pack is complete!" Dubius yelled in joy, flying around in his odd flying pack. Suddenly he started to descend slowly, landing in a few trees. He ran out of fuel.

Geo blinked and went to check on him, seeing if he was okay. The scientist was fine, just dissatisfied with how little he could fly with his new pack.

"Need to increase fuel capacity, maybe decreasing the propulsion will help save some fuel, but then again…" Dubius ranted to himself as he observed the pack. Geo approached him, thinking maybe he should leave him be, but he knew Boreal and Sonia would help him out, so Geo decided to check on him.

"Um… hey Mr. Dubius? Are you okay?" Geo asked, the shy man yelped in surprise and hugged his pack instinctively. Once he realized it was Geo and he wasn't going to steal his invention Dubius calmed down.

"O-Oh hey… you're Boreal's friend. S-Sorry I was just testing my invention" Dubius stuttered

"It's fine, I didn't mean to intrude I just happened to be here when you fell. That's a pretty cool invention you have" Geo commented, Dubius hugging the Flap Pack tighter

"Y-Yeah, just don't tell anyone you saw it! I mean it!" He said, suspicious of Geo.

"It's fine, I won't tell anyone." Geo said, hearing Dubius's stomach rumble. "Hey are you hungry? So am I, here, we can split this." Geo said, taking out a candy bar and splitting it in half, giving one to Tom. The man was hesitant to accept it from Geo, but he eventually caved and took it, eating his half chocolate bar happily.

"Thanks… I have to go now. Do you need a ride home Geo?" Tom asked, going into his car that was nearby.

"No, I'm fine." He said, the scientist nodded and drove off. Geo turned into Megaman and went on the wave road.

" _Hey Geo, something's bothering me. Why did you give that man food? You were hungry so why didn't you just eat it by yourself?"_ Mega asked, unfamiliar with human customs.

"I don't know Mega, it's just the right thing to do. Usually I wouldn't bother but, I guess Boreal is rubbing off on me. There wasn't a scheme or a complex reason why I did it, I just did it to help him out." Geo said, the sunset shifting to the night.

" _Humans are weird"_

* * *

When Geo finally reached home Mega stopped him

" _Kid I sense an FMian nearby"_ he warned, Geo frowning and checking the area quietly. He noticed a figure sitting on the wave road above Vista Point, strumming a familiar melody on her blue guitar.

"Hey!" Megaman yelled, pointing his Mega Buster at the figure "Are you an FMian? If so leave this planet!" He said

The woman turned in surprise. She wore a pink dress with a black skin tight suit underneath. Her pink helmet had a blue visor, reflecting moonlight from it so Megaman couldn't see her eyes. The FMian disappeared as soon after, Geo frowning and lowering his buster.

" _Weird, that WAS an FMian fused with a human, but she didn't attack us"_ Mega said

"Looks like more FMians have reached earth already, we'll have to be extra careful." Geo frowned, pulsing out, wondering whether the girl in pink was a friend, or a future enemy.

* * *

 **I wonder who the mystery girl is... who am I kidding everyone knows who it is. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Essence of Society Part 1

**Hi, I'm not dead.**

 **So sorry for the long break, I just had a serious case of writers block for one of the future chapters which has thankfully passed. This next arc is all about the next FMian, and I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out. This one is a little short, due to just setting the stage for the rest of the arc. But yeah, I hope you guys can forgive me for the break, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Cosmicblader12: Yep! My favorite character is gonna get some love, later on though. This arc is all about the next FMian. Just know that she will be very present from now on (hopefully)**

 **Alex: Uhhh Spanish isn't my strong suit, but seems like you enjoy it so thanks!**

 **XenoGamer186: Thanks a lot! It's reviews like this that keep me going!**

 **Battousai: Thanks for saying the kind words. I would like to know specific aspects of my stories that aren't good, so if you see something, say something! I'm not sure exactly what you mean by the rocky start but I'll keep it in mind!**

 **Golden Zero16: Thanks! The new chapter is now lol.**

 **Please keep reviewing, it helps me know someone is reading much stuff and that's helps waaaay more than you may know! If you want me to finish the story, the best way to support me is just to leave your thoughts on the chapter! Thanks to those who always do read and review, and just those who read in general! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The next day Geo spent the entire morning looking for the mystery girl. Geo wasn't sure if the girl was a threat or not. However any FMian was an enemy, according to Omega-Xis.

" _I'm telling you kid just because she didn't attack you doesn't mean she's an ally. It just means she's waiting for an opportunity to hit you while your guard is down."_ Mega insisted.

"I'm not so sure, her expression wasn't malicious, more surprised. Plus I refuse to believe _all_ FMians are evil, after all you aren't evil." Megaman responded, still traveling every wave road he could find in Echo Ridge, searching for the woman.

" _It's that kind of thinking that FMians will use to catch you off guard and delete you.. They don't care about humans at all, the only reason the woman we saw is here, is to kill us and get the Andromeda Key"_ Mega said

"Then why don't we destroy the key? There's no use keeping it if it's attracting the FMians here" Megaman said, to which Omega-Xis scoffed at.

" _No way, not an option. That key is the only thing I can use to protect us if things go wrong."_ He said

"You plan on using that weapon to destroy planet FM?" Geo frowned, clearly not okay with that.

" _No, just to give the king a scare. I've only used it to destroy insignificant asteroids to cover my escape, and even then the power of Andromeda was hard to control. If I tried to destroy planet FM I might end up destroying us along with it, but destroying the key would only lose us an asset to use against the enemy."_ Mega said

"Okay, then why don't we blackmail the king into stopping the invasion?" Geo asked

" _I wish it were that easy, Cepheus, the king, doesn't respond well to empty bluffs, and unless the situation is dire he knows I wouldn't destroy planet FM because I would've already done it if I wanted to."_ Mega responded

Geo reluctantly dropped the subject and continued the search, destroying viruses as he went around. Eventually he gave up and headed home.

When he pulsed out in front of his house he noticed that the house next to theirs had finally been moved into, which was interesting. He wondered who moved in, until he realized he really didn't care. Being friendly with neighbors wasn't really something Geo cared about.

"Mom I'm home!" Geo called as he walked in and took off his shoes, noticing an extra pair of boots in the shoe rack, in fact they were awfully familiar…

"Oh Geo! Perfect timing we have a guest!" Hope said excitedly, Geo walking in and seeing Sonia Strumm sitting on his couch. The brunette's eyes widened in shock and confusion before he put the pieces together. Sonia mentioned moving into a new place, the new neighbor moving in today…

Sonia was Geo's new neighbor.

Sonia was equally surprised to see Geo here as well

"Geo? I didn't know that you lived here! Wow I guess that means we're neighbors! I just moved in next door!" Sonia smiled, Geo simply blinking in response, still shocked.

"Oh you two know each other? Wow what a small world we live in!" Hope giggled, getting up to go make some snacks. Geo sat down on the couch as well, now recovered from his initial shock.

"So you moved here huh? I guess that's fine. Better you than a random stranger I guess" the boy shrugged. Sonia rolled her eyes.

"You could at least pretend to be happy we're neighbors! I mean I'm pretty excited! I saw the pictures around the house but I didn't know they were of you as a kid! You had a really nice smile!" She said. All the pictures in Geo's house were before the accident with his dad, when Geo was happy.

"They're just pictures, anyway Mom will take care of you while you are here." Geo said, getting up and going into his room, done with talking with Sonia. The boy might have been making progress talking with people, but he still was a little antisocial and didn't want to talk to Sonia at that time, wanting to think of a plan for the FMian that showed up with Mega.

Sonia blinked when Geo suddenly left, but wasn't really surprised. She already was getting lucky with getting him to talk as much as he did, being neighbors meant she'd get to talk with him more often anyway so she decided to let Geo go. Besides, they were all going to AMAKEN in a few days together.

Hope sighed when she walked over "Sorry, Geo has trouble talking with others, it's nothing personal." She said, handing Sonia a cup of coffee.

"It's fine, he looks tired today anyway! Thanks for the coffee Mrs. Stelar!" Sonia said

"It's no problem dear, and please call me Hope!" Hope smiled. Sonia finished her coffee and stood

"Well, it was fun coming here but I have to go now, I'll see you later!" She said walking out the door, waving goodbye as she did so.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful for Geo and Omega-Xis, just more training and visits from their new neighbor. However the night before they would go visit AMAKEN, Mr. Dubius was working late.

He was working on the Flap Pack, all the workers had already left except him. He found himself wondering about the boy who had helped him earlier that week, Geo. He seemed to trust Mr. Boreal, and Aaron Boreal seemed to be nice, being supportive of Tom whenever he was around, even allowing Tom to use his personal office when he wasn't using it, which Tom was doing right now.

Tom slowly was trusting Boreal, day by day, but he never was fully open with him out of fear of what happened to Tom last time he trusted someone.

As Dubius worked on his device, Mr. Boreal approached from behind him.

"Hey Tom! Working late again? That's good, being completely invested in your work! Just remember to take a break every now and then for rest!" Boreal said with a friendly smile. Tom jumped in surprise when Boreal spoke, not knowing he was there.

"O-Oh yeah I'm working late… and um yeah I'll get some rest." He stuttered.

"Good to hear! So how's your project going? It looks almost complete!" Boreal asked

"U-Um yeah, it's going good. I-I tested it the other day and it seems to almost be finished." Dubius said, unsure why he felt comfortable telling Boreal that.

"Awesome! What did you call your device again?" Boreal asked, happy for his employee.

"The Flap Pack" Dubius responded quickly

"Nice name! Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow! I'm going home!" Boreal smiled, waving goodbye and walking towards the exit, however he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He said approaching Tom again. "I wanted to ask you, if you would become my brother!" Boreal asked, shocking the shy man.

Becoming a brother was a big deal, you would have to share all your secrets and have a level of trust no other relationship could match, besides marriage of course. Tom had never had a real friend before, the closest he had was the boss who betrayed him, using the brother band to steal Tom's secret blueprints of the prototype of the first transer and using them to make himself famous.

'Can I trust him? Will Aaron betray me?' Dubius thought fearfully, he didn't know if he could handle another stinging betrayal, but Aaron seemed so nice.

"I-Is that an order from a superior?" Dubius asked ignorantly, Boreal blinking in surprise at that idea

"O-Order? Hahaha! No of course not! It's completely up to you! Don't get the wrong idea Tom, I just want to be your friend." Boreal said sincerely. Tom could tell from his expression he wasn't lying.

"A-Alright, I'll do it" Dubius said without thinking, finding himself wanting to do this. Boreal smiled even wider and they linked together through their transers, officially becoming brothers. Boreal thanked Dubius and left the office, going home.

'Aaron… I can trust Aaron, he wouldn't betray me… would he? Did I do the right thing?' Dubius asked himself, full of doubt and fear.

" _I can help"_ a voice said, Tom yelping in fear and turning around and looking, seeing no one else in the room.

"D-Did I imagine that?" Tom said to himself

" _Nope, I'm right here"_ the sinister voice said, sounding cold and calculating. The voice appeared in front of Tom. The figure was made of blue fire, only much more pale and colder than the fire that Omega-Xis was made of. The alien was in the shape of a swan, it's torso and beak were the only parts of his body that wasn't made of pure energy. His eyes, like Taurus, were blood red.

"W-What are you!" Tom asked in horror, backing up against his desk to get away from the alien

" _A friend, I am Cygnus from planet FM"_ the alien said, his voice somehow calming Dubius, convincing him he could be trusted.

"Planet FM? Like the planet PEACE was sent to?" Dubius asked.

" _Yes, I am here to help you, Tom Dubius. I have been observing you and the human race for quite a long time now, and your suspicions of betrayal are completely correct."_ Cygnus said, Tom now slowly approaching the FMian, seeing it wasn't going to attack.

"They are correct? You mean Aaron will betray me? How do you know?"

" _He will, just as all humans eventually do. Why he will betray you? How do I know? It's simple, because it's human nature, because betrayal is the essence of society."_ Cygnus said, the power of his statement washing over Tom.

"Betrayal is the essence of society…" Tom muttered, looking conflicted, but deep down knowing it was true.

" _Yes, you are smart Tom. Never letting anyone get close, fearing betrayal, you've seen human nature up close. You understand, no matter how nice someone is, they will eventually betray you because that's what humans do."_ Cygnus said, allowing Tom to come even closer, seeing Tom did agree with everything he was saying.

"You're right…" Tom said quietly, his experience with his old boss verifying everything Cygnus was telling him.

" _Yes, but I am not human, I will not betray you. Together we can make sure that humanity suffers for all the suffering it has put you, and everyone else through. I can make sure you never get hurt again, just let me into your heart."_ Cygnus said, Tom going silent, thinking of what to do.

"Aaron… he hasn't betrayed me yet." Tom said quietly.

" _I see… you require proof. I understand, when he does betray you, and he will, then we can fuse. Until then I will stay with you in your transer."_ Cygnus said, going into Tom's transer. Dubius didn't protest, all he could think about was what Cygnus said.

"The essence of society…"

* * *

 **Yep, it's Cygnus time.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Essence of Society Part 2

**Sorry for the delay! I've unfortunetly had a lot of things going on in my personal life so I had no time to post this chapter. I actually had finished it a while ago, but for some reason I couldn't find the time to actually post it. But thanks for your patience, now for the reviews.**

 **3697014 - Yes! I did update the story! Guess what? I updated it... AGAIN! WHOOAAAAA! (Thanks for the concern though!)**

 **cosmicblader12 - Yeah, Sonia being Geo's neighbor was something I decided early on! I mean, we never did see Sonia's home, and the house next to Geo's in the game was always empty, so I just put Sonia in there! Plus it's an excuse to put more Sonia in the story... so yay.**

 **RedBurningDragon - Thanks for being patient with me, I know I suck at updating fast lol!**

 **Saren leFae - Uhh, sorry for disappearing again lol! I have been writing a bunch, but I just haven't posted it lol! I'm sorry if some chapters are short, I just simply don't have the time to write long chapters, I wish I could though! Thanks for waiting though!**

 **Starforcegeo - Thanks for the kind words! I hope the battle against Cygnus doesn't disappoint**

 **LoveGlutton - Thanks for all your criticizm, it's very constructive and helpful! I did try to make Tom not immedietly fall into darkness, but you have to remember his emotions are being altered by Cygnus, promoting his feelings of hate and revenge. I hope you can forgive me for the long wait.**

 **Jonas - I'm definetly not qutting on this story, not anytime soon! Sonia coming into the series earlier isn't the only change I did, there will be others later on.**

 **Alright, I also want to do a little PSA. If you guys really love Megaman Starforce, or Battle Network, or any Megaman game, it is VITAL that you need to support Megaman 11. I know it's not like Starforce at all, but if it's sales do well it will make CAPCOM want to do more Megaman games, which could mean another Starforce game! It's an extremely long shot, but it's the only shot the series has for another game. It may not happen, but we can hope!**

 **Also, just so you guys know I might not be able to update as frequently as I was at first, so a chapter may only come out every few weeks or once a month. Sorry about the change, but I have no time for stuff I wanna do, which kinda sucks. But I WILL finish this story, I already have the start of the Harp Note arc done, and it's going pretty well! Once again, I hope you all can forgive my slow updates!**

* * *

The day finally came for Geo and the others to go to AMAKEN's new museum. Geo had informed Boreal of his coming beforehand, forgetting to mention his classmates joining him.

The day they were going to leave Sonia barged into Geo's room, the boy still sleeping in his bed, thankfully wearing pajamas. Omega-Xis was floating around the room, snickering when he saw Sonia come in, seeing no point in hiding since Sonia couldn't see him anyway.

"Geo! Wake up! Your mom let me in to get you up! Come on we gotta go!" Sonia said urgently, sitting by his bedside and lightly shaking his sleeping form.

"Ughhhhhh tomorrow…" Geo groaned in bed, not feeling like getting up. He simply turned his back on Sonia and continued to sleep. The girl puffed her cheeks out and shook him some more.

"Come on! Don't make me get Luna here to yell at you, or make you do push-ups, or whatever she does." Sonia threatened. Everyone knew how frightening Luna was, Geo didn't particularly care much, but Luna's yelling would be too annoying to sleep through so he sighed and sat up in bed.

"Fine… wait why did mom let you get into my room?" Geo asked in confusion, rubbing his eyes. Of course he heard Sonia say she let her in so she could wake him, but he knew his mother better than that. There was no way that was why she let an extremely pretty girl into the boy's room.

" _Because Hope totally ships you two love birds"_ Omega-Xis teased, hovering above Geo. He wasn't wrong, Hope was a horrible romantic. Geo just rolled his eyes, not noticing Sonia's cheeks getting a little extra pink.

"Hope said she was too busy cleaning up the house to wake you, she told me to tell you to get ready to come to AMAKEN." Sonia said, getting up and heading to the door. "Well, when you're ready I'll be waiting outside! Luna and the others will be waiting at the bus stop!" She said walking out the room quickly.

Geo shrugged and got ready, remembering Bud was now fully healed after a week's rest. The brunette changed into his regular attire and went outside his house and met the cheerful girl. Over the last two weeks Geo had now stopped despising social contact, not really going out of his way to interact with others, but he wouldn't give them the cold shoulder like he used to, even to Luna. Together the two walked to the bus stop, where Luna was steaming mad.

"He's late! Late late late laaaaaaate!" Prez yelled, jumping up and down in rage. Zack was hiding behind the bus stop, knowing this happened often.

"Luna? What's up? Who's late?" Sonia asked, not noticing the missing member of Prez's posse. Luna practically radiated a red aura of rage that intimidated everyone, minus Sonia for some reason.

"It's Bud! He's always getting late because he stays up all night playing video games! Ooooh I can't stand tardiness!" Prez ranted, Sonia laughing sheepishly, due to the silliness of Prez's rage being quite entertaining for her.

Bud comically ran out of his nearby house and got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness from the class president. He was fully recovered and back to his normal self again, pleading for mercy from the Prez.

"I'm sorry Prez! I overslept!" Bud cried, looking like he had just woken up. His hair and clothing were all a mess as well. He had bags under his eyes and just looked unprepared for the day.

"You spent all night playing Burger Quest didn't you!" Prez accused, pointing a finger at him. The large boy yelped in surprise, Prez being exactly correct.

"Ack! H-How did you know!" He asked in awe and terror as he trembled in fear.

"Bud… this is the third time this week you've been late because you overslept for Burger Quest!" Zack sighed, coming out of his hiding spot. "It'd be stupid if she didn't know it was that."

"Yes! Now I'm going to send your mother a report requesting stricter punishments for staying up late!" Luna announced, pointing a finger at Bud. "That should make you think twice about playing Burger Quest past your bedtime!"

"Noooooo!" Bud cried in agony. Sonia was openly laughing, holding her stomach as she did so. Even Geo was chuckling, the situation was too ridiculous and lighthearted so he couldn't help it. After some more scolding from Luna, and laughing from Sonia, the group went on the floating bus and drove to AMAKEN.

All throughout the drive Geo kept chuckling at the ridiculousness of his associates as they argued about the tightness of their seatbelts, thinking maybe this wouldn't be a bad trip after all.

* * *

Admittedly, Geo was nervous, no, more like terrified to go to his dad's old workplace. He was afraid he might have a total breakdown, but having Sonia and the others next to him made him feel more reassured about himself. Before they got off the bus Sonia turned and directed her heart-melting smile towards Geo, encouraging him to come along.

Once they got off the bus Geo was immediately met by Mr. Boreal. The chubby man was extremely happy to see Geo here, he was ecstatic actually. As they stood outside of the facility Geo could already see the giant tower and building above the wall that surrounded the land.

"Hey Geo! Wow I didn't know you would bring friends! And so many of them! I remember you guys from the school! Well I hope you enjoy AMAKEN! I'll be giving you a personal tour!" Boreal said to the group, Geo nodding in response. The group all seemed happy to see the chubby man again, liking him from when he taught a lesson in their school one day.

They all went towards a large open area, where the biggest tower Geo had ever seen was there, along with an army of giant satellite dishes around it. The group continued towards the main building of AMAKEN, but Boreal hung back by Geo and stopped him by the tower. His expression changed from over the top and happy, to more serious and sad. The brunette was instantly cognizant of the change and examined the scientist more closely.

The chubby man stared at the large tower with a sad expression on his face. It seemed so alien to Geo to see Boreal without his big goofy smile, in fact Geo wasn't sure if he ever had seen Boreal this serious. Maybe when talking about Tom's backstory, but even then he didn't look so grounded. Geo felt like for a second he was seeing Boreal's true face, not just the positive exterior he put on for the tourists and kids. Whatever he was going to tell Geo, it seemed it would be very personal to him, so Geo listened closely to what he had to say.

"You know… I built this tower. I built it to search for Kelvin." Boreal said quietly so only Geo could hear. Geo was shocked to hear that, too shocked to respond. He couldn't believe someone other than himself still believed his father was still alive.

"Everyone at NAZA said he was dead and stopped looking for him after a piece of the space station crashed on Earth, but I never stopped looking. It's part of the reason I quit NAZA and devoted my full time and attention to AMAKEN, where before it was just a side project Kelvin and I worked on. I know he's still out there, I can feel it in my bones Geo. I will never give up on searching for my friend, I promise you that." Boreal said, patting Geo on the shoulder before continuing with the tour, regaining his over-the-top expression. Geo stood by the giant tower a little longer.

"Dad…"

* * *

Soon the group had reached the main building, the rooms having a blue space theme in it for obvious reasons. The crowds weren't that bad due to the large amounts of space in the facility. To the right of the entrance gate was the entrance to the museum, and to the left was the entrance to the labs and work areas. Boreal guided them towards the museum, stopping to get passes for all of them. Sonia poked Geo on the shoulder, the brunette turning and facing her.

"Hey, what's with the long face? You feeling okay?" She asked, noticing Geo was deep in thought since he learned about the tower.

"Yeah I'm fine, just focusing." He said vaguely, Sonia knew he wouldn't give any more of a specific answer so she dropped the subject. However every so often she would glance at Geo with a worried expression. Soon they were in the museum and were exploring the many exhibits. Geo stopped when he saw a model of a space station.

The station was called PEACE, and it was a small model, only a bit bigger than Geo's torso. The station had multiple compartments that were visible from the outside, perhaps being different sets of rooms. Geo found himself unable to look away from the space station

Luna looked over and saw Geo looking at it, walking up to him and observing the model of it as well.

"It's a shame what happened to PEACE." Luna said, her voice uncharacteristically soft, knowing what the space station meant to Geo. It was clear she was trying to comfort Geo in her own way, which was unlike the blonde. If Geo wasn't so focused on the model of the space station, he would've noticed both Sonia and Luna were looking at the brunette with extremely concerned expressions on their faces.

"Yeah it is" Geo said, his gaze not leaving the space station for a second. PEACE was the station where Geo's father went missing, along with the rest of his crew. The station mysteriously vanished, NAZA, the organization who sent it, gave up on trying to find it soon after. However Boreal and AMAKEN still hadn't quit. There was no doubt in Geo's mind this was the main reason Boreal brought Geo here.

Soon after everyone had seen all the exhibits Boreal allowed them special access to their Research and Development floors, and to Boreal's office. In the man's office there were tons of gadgets and blueprints everywhere, a large unfinished rocket was across the room, covering some lockers and the entrance to the roof. In the room was two desks, one belonging to Boreal and the other one was frequently used by Dubius for his private projects.

"Here is my office! There are a lot of experimental devices laying around, so please be careful!" Boreal said, the students looking all around the lab, Geo and Zack were fascinated by what they saw, Bud looked completely confused by everything, and Sonia and Luna trying to act like they were interested.

Hiding near the locker, Dubius was listening in. He could hear a little of what was going on, but he had to make sure Boreal didn't claim any of Tom's devices as his own. Tom's Flap Pack was hanging on the wall in that room. Cygnus was in his transer, but Tom still hadn't allowed the FMian to enter into his heart. Dubius wanted to make sure it was the right decision before he did it. He heard Zack ask something to Boreal.

"Hey, what's that on the wall?" Zack asked, Dubius barely hearing Boreal's response.

"It's...Pack. I created it" was all Tom heard. His eyes widened in shock, taking a minute to comprehend what he heard. Aaron… he took credit of his invention! Tom snuck out to the roof before anyone saw him so he could comprehend what had happened.

"He stole it, he really stole it! He's taking credit for my Flap Pack! It's happening again!" Tom cried in frustration and sorrow on the roof. It wasn't like Tom to jump to conclusions usually, but with his past history with betrayal combined with his earlier conversation with Cygnus had Tom in a more fragile mood. Cygnus appeared out from his transer, going in front of Tom.

" _Yes, you see what I was saying is true. Even the best of humanity will always betray each other, just as Boreal has done with you."_ Cygnus said, Tom, too defeated and emotional to think clearly, just simply accepted everything Cygnus said.

"Y-You're right! I'm done being betrayed! I'm done with everyone here! Cygnus, please, help me!" Tom said, a fierce desire of revenge filling him. Cygnus chuckled, clearly pleased with Tom's decision.

" _As you wish, we will get revenge!"_ Cygnus said, fusing with Tom, a bright blue light shining as they became one.

 **EM Wave Change!**

* * *

Meanwhile in the lab with Boreal and the students.

"Ah, so it's a new rocket and booster pack for space shuttles! That's so cool!" Zack said, admiring the blueprint of the rocket pack on the wall next to the Flap Pack.

"What's that thingy with wings?" Bud asked, the wings being the only thing that intrigued the dull boy in the room.

"It's the Flap Pack, by Tom Dubius." Geo said, remembering seeing it in action earlier in the week. The wings seemed like they were upgraded from when Geo saw them, the brunette remembering that Dubius was muttering improvement ideas when Geo had checked to see he was okay. Clearly Tom had implemented some of them already.

"Oh? Tom showed you this? He only told me about it yesterday!" Boreal laughed. The chubby man seemed genuinely pleased that Tom had shared his private invention to someone. "Yes, this is a device that is supposed to use EM waves to allow you to fly." He said, making the all the students, minus Geo, gasp in surprise.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Sonia said in awe. "Mr. Dubius must be a genius to figure out how to fly!"

"Yeah he is the best engineer we have!" Boreal said proudly as the Zack went closer to examine the machine..

"I wonder if even Bud would be able to fly with that on." Zack thought aloud, to which Bud frowned at.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be able to fly like everyone else?" Bud asked, to which Zack snickered at.

"Because you're probably too fat to be lifted by it!" Zack shot, laughing as soon as he did.

"Why you-!" Bud growled, starting to chase the tiny boy around the room. "I'm gonna kick your butt for that!" Bud yelled.

"Eeek! I'm sorry! It was just a joke! Let me go!" Zack pleaded as Bud caught him, lifting him by his collar. Before Bud could beat him up, Luna stepped up to them and started scolding them.

"Bud! Let him down! And Zack! That joke was too mean! I expect a apology from both of you, in writing, explaining why good behavior is a necessity in museums like this!" Luna commanded, to which the two lackies accepted without question, following her every command. Boreal laughed sheepishly at the whole situation, deciding to change the subject.

"Why don't we head to the newly developed Space Simulator!" He said, Geo looking interested in the simulator. Sonia noticed this and smiled.

"Yeah lets go!" She said, grabbing Geo's arm and dragging him out of the room, the brunette too excited by the idea to explore the Space Sim to protest.

* * *

The space simulator, or Space Sim, as the tourists referred to it as, was massive. Everyone had to wear space suits because the conditions in the Space Sim were identical to actual space, including no oxygen or gravity. Taking off your helmet would kill you, but that was half the fun of the simulator. To even get in there were an army of forms and legal documents you had to sign just in case a tourist decided to do something stupid and try to hold it against AMAKEN.

In the simulator there were miniature models of each of the planets, not to scale of course. The only thing that even signaled the place wasn't real was a large spherical structure with screens on the bottom which was running the whole simulation. Geo was fascinated by everything, the stars, the planets, even the space suits they wore. They came in any color you wanted, Geo getting an orange one.

Sonia floated by in her pink suit, the helmet covering her face but Geo could tell she was loving the simulator almost as much as he was.

"It's so pretty…" she said, floating around. Luna, Bud, and Zack were following behind, wearing blue, red, and green suits respectively. Bud was having trouble floating, constantly being upside down and having to be helped by Zack. Luna did her best to be unimpressed with everything, but even she was taken by the beauty of the area.

Geo floated towards some shooting stars, admiring their beauty. He could even feel Omega-Xis was impressed by the simulator.

' _They really nailed it. This is exactly what space is like. Feels like home.'_ Mega said as Geo moved to admire some constellations. He recognized each and everyone he saw, having studied them for years. He also noticed Sonia admiring the beauty of the Lyra constellation.

"Wow, this is amazing" Sonia said, floating next to Geo. The brunette agreed, continuing to explore the area with Sonia next to him.

Pretty soon after exploring the simulator a bit, Boreal and an AMAKEN employee gathered all the tourists together near the core of the simulator, about to start their presentation.

"This is the space sim! We hope you've enjoyed your free time around Now it's time-" the announcer started before a screeching sound cut her off. When it stopped they all noticed a figure standing on top of the core of the simulator.

The figure had white wings and his head was in the shape of a swan with an area open for his cold, blue face. His scowl was so full of hate, it brought down the temperature of the room. His body was covered in a blue, black, and white body suit that did nothing to hide his thin, yet intimidating body. His feet were replaced with talons that looked sharper than most knives. It was clear that this was a man fused with an FMian. Omega-Xis growled in Geo's transer, recognizing this FMian immediately. The FMian smiled, the expression being even more terrifying than his scowl.

"Now it's time for my revenge." growled Cygnus Wing.

* * *

 **Next time is the big battle! Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Essence of Society Final

**Before I respond to reviews and all that jazz, I just wanted to say something. The reason why the chapter was posted today is because today, November 13th, 2018, is the 10th anniversary of the end of my favorite series of all time, Megaman Starforce 3. I can't even begin to explain the impact that game had on me, but I remember just waiting at Gamestop with my brother ten years ago on launch day for the games. My brother got Black Ace, and I got Red Joker. God, I still have my copy of it. I remember playing the entire megaman starforce series so much, having friends who had the game as well so we played PvP and became brothers and everything. I just… I get so emotional thinking about how much I absolutely love this series, and how sad I am that it has ended. If Starforce 4 ever happens, I'll be first in line to get it.**

 **Now for reviews:**

 **Br0ken Th0rn: Thanks for the kind words, and I am planning on changing a bit of the story, while remaining true to the original story as well. The major changes I've done won't harm the story at all, but it will enhance certain aspects of it.**

 **cosmicblader12: Thanks! I hope the fight doesn't disappoint!**

 **RedBurningDragon: Thanks! I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon!**

 **sebku ssj3: Um I don't speak spanish but it seems like that was a compliment, so thanks!**

 **Jonas: I'm glad you are looking forward to my story!**

 **Once again thanks for being patient. This is one of my longest chapters yet, and I tried to incorporate both the anime and the games' interpretation of the Cygnus fight in this chapter as well, also adding in a few twists of my own! I hope you all enjoy the second FMian battle!**

* * *

The entire group of tourists were frozen in fear and shock of the FM monster, everyone knowing about Taurus from the news and assuming this winged monster was another alien invader. Before any of them could even think to run, the FMian spread his wings and sweeped them towards the direction of the exit. Sharp, explosive feathers came out from his wings, destroying the exit along with a few props in the space sim.

" _Kid! That's Cygnus! I didn't expect him to attack again so fast!"_ Omega-Xis said to Geo, sounding alarmed.

'Cygnus? Wasn't he the guy who battled you before you met me? You were really injured when you ran into me' Geo internally said to Mega, the crowd of tourists panicking as Cygnus blew up more props, toying with the people. Geo couldn't pulse in with all these people around him.

" _Yeah, we hurt each other pretty bad. We have to stop him, Cygnus is much more dangerous than Taurus. He is a planner, he probably has a way to destroy this entire compound and everyone in it."_ Mega said

'I can't pulse in while all these people are here!' Geo said internally, avoiding the crowd of space-suit wearing tourists panicking, running everywhere as Cygnus toyed with them. Geo, Sonia, Luna and her lackeys were the only tourists calm, having dealt with an FMian before. Luna looked to be praying for Megaman to come and save her, while Bud and Zack shielded Luna from debris. Sonia came over and checked on Geo

"Are you okay?" Sonia asked in her pink astronaut suit. Geo was surprised to see the girl's expression not be one of shock or fear, but one of determination. He simply nodded in response. Mr. Boreal floated over soon after, the chaos of the attack providing good cover for him.

"Kids! There's a secret emergency exit inside the model of Earth! Get out of here now!" Boreal said firmly.

"No! What about you?" Geo protested, not wanting to leave Aaron. Boreal was one of the few people Geo really cared for, he didn't want to take the chance of losing him.

"I'm going to get the monster's attention. When you get out, call the Satella Police!" Boreal said, not waiting for their response and floating away faster than they could catch up. Before Geo could chase after him, Bud grabbed him and followed Zack, Luna, and Sonia out.

"Let me go Bud! I can't let Boreal do this!" Geo yelled, but Bud didn't let up. Geo wasn't thinking clearly, only wanting to stay with Boreal. He never really was this emotional, but during the trip he realized how much Boreal has meant to him over the past few years with his father gone. Boreal was like an uncle, doing his best to support Geo and his family, and losing him would be almost as devastating as losing his father.

"Geo these FMian guys are serious news! Back at school that Taurus guy nearly killed us all, only Megaman could stop him! We'd only get in the way, the best we can do is get out of the way and pray Megaman shows up!" Bud said, sounding more serious than usual. It was clear the Taurus incident had made him more mindful of things he couldn't hope to control, such as fighting an alien.

" _The dumb dude is right. If we escape we can transform and fight Cygnus."_ Mega said, calming Geo a bit. His raw emotions blinded his normally careful personality. Now that he had the time to think, he realized Mega and his classmates were right.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking, let's go." Geo said to Bud, sounding more like his normal self. Bud nodded and let him go. Once they got into the lobby, Geo snuck off by himself through the crowd and pulsed in. His friends had no idea he had slipped away, thinking the brunette was following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Space Sim, Cygnus continued to toy with the humans, not exactly hurting anyone directly but making them scream in fear by blowing everything up around them. Right when an elderly couple were about to lean on a model planet to rest, Cygnus blew up the model before they could, causing them to nearly have a heart attack. It was clear Cygnus had a lot of control over Tom's body, and was taking advantage of it.

Boreal floated in front of the core and yelled at Cygnus, getting his attention and stalling for time for the police to arrive.

"Hey Birdo! Get out of my facility!" Boreal yelled, trying not to look intimidated by the FMian. He gulped when the bird like FMian turned towards the scientist, grinning evilly.

"Name calling? That's no way to treat a _brother_ Aaron." Cygnus said, using Tom's voice saying those words. Boreal's eyes widened in shock.

"Tom? Is that… is that you?" He said, unable to process his awkward assistant turning into such a monster.

"It was, but now I've fused with Cygnus and become something else. You can call me Cygnus Wing!" Cygnus Wing said, spreading his wings. "Aaron, you've betrayed me and you will pay for your sins. I will destroy this entire facility and everyone in it, I've already locked down the gates around the facility so no one can leave it." He said as he pointed at the scientist accusingly, his voice going back to a mixture of Cygnus and Tom's voices.

"Betrayed you? How? And even if I did betray you, and I didn't, how would hurting all these civilians help you? Tom please, don't do this." Boreal begged.

"Sorry, but I don't have to answer to you anymore." Cygnus was about to shoot his feathers towards Boreal, but he was blasted from the side.

"I'm pretty sure murder is prohibited in the rules of this place." Megaman said, Omega-Xis' head having blasted Cygnus Wing with a megabuster blast. Cygnus soon regained his composure within seconds.

"Ah Omega-Xis, I see Boreal was just stalling for your arrival. If not you then someone else like that abysmal police department they have." Cygnus said, dusting off his side, not really hurt by the simple buster attack.

"Cygnus, get out of here before we delete you" Geo said, pointing Mega's head towards Cygnus. He was not playing around, not when Boreal and his classmate's lives were at stake.

"Heh, please. As if you could defeat me. This is a great coincidence though, I can exact revenge and gain the Andromeda Key as well!" Cygnus chuckled.

" _Only if you can beat us"_ Mega said

"Oh I can and will, but just so you know, Boreal wasn't the only one stalling." Cygnus grinned, Boreal suddenly getting an alert on his transer and gasped.

"Tom… this is madness!" He said in shock, looking at his transer.

"What?" Geo frowned, not leaving his gaze from the villain. He also was surprised to hear the FMian was Tom, as in Tom Dubius. He really shouldn't have been, considering he had all the signs of a victim, but having another person Geo knew become a victim to the FM invasion was infuriating for the boy.

"He's sending a satellite to crash into AMAKEN, which would kill us all." Boreal responded seriously. Megaman's eyes widened in shock when he heard that.

"He what!? That's insane! That'd kill you too!" Geo said to Cygnus, but the FMian merely chuckled at the prospect of being killed by the satellite.

"I am fast enough to escape the blast, besides even if I wasn't I can transform into EM waves and not even be affected by it!" Cygnus Wing cackled evilly

"So, Megaman is it? You can either try to stop me, or stop the satellite, but you can't do both. In fact, why don't I make this choice easy for you!" Cygnus continued, disappearing and reappearing in front of Geo "I'll just kill you do you don't have to choose" he growled, punching Geo into the core of the space sim, Geo turning himself into EM waves just before he crashed into it so he safely passed through it and landed on a wave road.

" _We won't be able to get away from Cygnus to stop the satellite. He's too fast to run away from, so we'll have to delete him"_ Mega said, Geo quickly dodging more explosive feathers.

"Right, Battle Card! Jet Attack!" Geo suddenly went insanely fast, tackling Cygnus as fast as a jet. Before he could recover Geo called "Battle Card! Cannon!" And blasted Cygnus Wing with his arm cannon. When the dust cleared Cygnus looked more annoyed than hurt. He flew up and kicked Geo into a wave road, then used his feathers to stab into Geo, causing the blue bomber to gasp in pain.

Geo pulled out the feathers from his chest and dodged a punch from Cygnus, kicking the swan FMian and blasting him with a plasma gun.

" _Kid, we have to take this fight outside the Space Sim, the pedestrians will get hurt"_ Mega said, Geo nodding and phasing out of the space sim and into the large outer courtyard by the entrance.

Coincidentally Bud, Zack, and Luna were also in the courtyard, trying to break through the EM gates Cygnus locked.

"Where are Geo and Sonia!" Luna said as Bud tried to pry open the gates, but failed.

"They must have gotten lost in the facility!" Zack said before they all heard an explosion and turned to see Megaman and Cygnus Wing fighting, shifting in and out of visibility for them.

Megaman was on the ground shooting his Gatling gun at Cygnus, but the FMian was meeting each bullet with one of his feathers while he flew in the air. Suddenly Dubius increased the amount of feathers he produced and blasted Megaman back into a wall.

"Megaman no!" Luna cried in fear for her hero, however Geo got up just fine after a few moments. He dusted off armor and looked up at the flying villain.

" _We'll never beat him long-range. Plus it seems like Cygnus didn't get an elemental weakness we can take advantage of when he wave changed, like Taurus Fire did. We have to get in close."_ Mega advised as Megaman continued to blast at Cygnus Wing in the air with his megabuster.

"Problem is that he's too fast to get in close! And we have a ticking clock! I don't know when the satellite will crash!" Geo said as he jumped on a wave road, but was quickly blasted back by Cygnus's exploding feathers. He couldn't get close to him with all of Cygnus Wing's projectiles.

"I really hate those stupid feathers" Geo groaned, getting up off the ground. In the Space Sim the screens were showing the battle between Cygnus and Megaman. Boreal was able to hack into the speakers with his transer and call out to Megaman.

"Megaman! The satellite will reach the compound in ten minutes! You have to destroy it!" Boreal said

"Ten minutes, ugh we don't have time for Cygnus!" Megaman said, shooting up in the wave road leading to space, however Cygnus kicked his side, grabbing Geo's leg as he flew back, and threw him down with all his strength towards the ground, Geo creating a large crater when he landed.

"Oww…" Megaman groaned, slowly getting up. His durability in his Megaman form still astounded him. He must've fallen a few hundred feet, if he wasn't wave changed he certainly would've died from a fall like that.

" _We have to focus all our attention on Cygnus Wing Geo!"_ Mega scolded him for being careless.

"I got it" Geo groaned in pain, looking up at Cygnus with determination in his face. He wasn't going to let his father's facility be destroyed.

"Triple Battle Card! Power Bomb!" Geo called, shooting three bombs towards Cygnus Wing. The swan monster barely avoided them, the smoke covering the entire sky. Cygnus flapped his wings and blew away the smoke, but when he did Megaman was charging right in front of him, his arm turned into a sword.

"Take this!" Geo stabbed Cygnus, the FMian not being able to dodge at all, shielding himself with his wing. Geo stabbed through the wing, unfortunately it made his sword arm trapped in it as well.

"Raaagh! Omega-Xis! You will die for that!" Cygnus punched Megaman's stomach with all his strength, the hero gasping in pain. However Cygnus wasn't done yet, he swung Geo around by his arm into a wave road, then the AMAKEN building, and eventually kicked him hard enough to be sent flying, free of the wing he was trapped in. Geo landed on a wave road, trying to compose himself, but finding Cygnus charging straight for him, spinning in an odd dance. Geo was hit by the dance, finding it hitting just as hard as one of Taurus Fire's tackles.

"Ugh!" Geo groaned being blasted back into ground. "This is getting really irritating! What was that dance attack!" He spat out some blood, the dance hitting extremely hard

" _It's his swan dance attack, it's stupid looking but powerful. We can't beat him like this, Geo let's use the Mega Card, he won't be able to predict that."_ Omega-Xis said, to which Geo nodded.

"Mega Card! Predation! Taurus!" He yelled, the blue card being eaten by Omega-Xis. Cygnus Wing looked down on him with confusion, never hearing about a Mega Card before. Geo grew taller and stronger, taking a holographic form of Taurus Fire and engulfing Cygnus Wing with his powerful flames.

"Aaaghhh!" Cygnus Wing yelled out in agony, falling to the ground, steaming and burning. Geo fell to one knee, gasping for breath. The Mega Card had taken a lot out of him. Bud, Zack and Luna were completely shocked when they saw the hologram of Taurus.

"Did he… just summon Taurus Fire? And use him to beat the new FMian?" Bud said in disbelief, Zack looking similarly shocked.

"My hero! I knew he would win!" Luna swooned, being the first to come out of he shock and start fangirling out about Megaman once again.

However Cygnus was still not deleted yet, just injured. He raised himself to one knee as well, being in the same position Megaman was in. Despite being burned and hurt, he was still laughing,

" _What's so funny Bird Brain?"_ Mega growled, noticing Cygnus Wing's odd behavior.

"What's funny is that just because you think can defeat me, you still won't be able to do it before the satellite strikes. What's even more funny, is that all I have to do is stall for time, and I know a perfect way to do that." He said, glancing over towards Luna, Bud, and Zack. Megaman's eyes widened when he realized what Cygnus was planning.

"Cygnus no-!" He yelled before Cygnus Wing fired some feathers towards Geo's classmates. Megaman moved faster than he ever did before, moving in front of the bystanders and his back taking the full force of Cygnus' assault. The three teens watched in horror as Megaman fell to his arms and knees, before Cygnus Wing grabbed him and threw him into another faraway wall.

" _Geo! Geo! Get up! We can't die here!"_ Mega yelled frantically, saying it internally so no one heard Megaman's true identity. Cygnus slowly walked to the fallen hero and kicked him, sending him flying.

"It's over, your champion has been beaten Omega-Xis. And in less than 3 minutes the satellite will crash into the facility, destroying it for good. You lost, now surrender the key." Cygnus Wing said as he slowly walked to the fallen hero, standing over Geo's unconscious body.

"Tom! Stop it now!" Boreal said through the speakers once again. He was watching the full fight through the monitor and was horrified of what Dubius had become. "Tom, why are you doing this!? Please talk to me! Why?" He pleaded.

"You know why Aaron! You told those kids that the Flap Pack was yours! I heard you! I trusted you and you betrayed me!" Cygnus Wing said, though it seemed it was Tom Dubius talking this time.

"Is… is that what this is about? U-Um Mr. Boreal told us that the Flap Pack was an invention of his assistant." Zack spoke up, hearing the conversation.

"Yes! That's what I said! I would never steal an invention, especially one from my brother! Tom please listen!" Boreal begged

"Lies! This is all lies! Betrayal is all that's real, betrayal is the essence of society! I see that now! Cygnus has shown me!" Tom cried out, sounding broken. Cygnus was obviously toying with his emotions, causing him to give into evil much easier.

" _You are a fool"_ Mega said aloud, catching everyone off guard. " _I may not know a lot about humans, but from what I've seen betrayal is not everything. Think about that day in the forest where that boy gave you a piece of his chocolate, he was hungry and yet he gave you part of his food_. _That itself shows betrayal isn't all there is in this world."_ Mega said, referring to when Geo gave Dubius part of his chocolate when he found him testing his Flap Pack in the forest. Dubius seemed confused and conflicted, holding his head in distress.

"Tom, betrayal is not the essence of society. _Relationships_ are the essence of society" Boreal said, the emotions Aaron poured into those words impacting Dubius.

"Relationships… is that true? No, I've been burned too many times, but what if it's true…?" Tom muttered aloud, the internal conflict making it impossible to focus. Geo had gained consciousness, hearing the entire speech and was sitting, watching as Cygnus Wing fought with himself.

" _Tom don't listen to them, they just want to trick you to weaken you so Megaman can kill us. Allow me to take control so you can rest and think before you believe their lies."_ Cygnus said, Tom nodding and giving control to Cygnus.

"Tom! No!" Boreal yelled, but it was too late. Cygnus had full control over Dubius. He suddenly started to attack Megaman while Geo was down, the boy having no time to block. Suddenly Cygnus was blasted from the side, being thrown into a nearby wall. A loud _TWANG_ was heard.

Standing where the blast came from was a girl in a pink dress and blonde hair. Her helmet and blue visor covered her face except for her confident smile. Megaman recognized her immediately, it was the FMian he saw earlier in the week.

"Harp Note's dropping in!" She said, holding her guitar up, a confident smile on her face.

* * *

For a while everyone was silent with pure shock. A battle between two FM humans was one thing, but a third was another all together. Megaman was cautious, not knowing whether he could trust the new girl, but he had bigger problems. Cygnus Wing growled and got up, looking completely full of rage.

"Lyra! Is that you? What are you doing! You are supposed to be on our side!" Cygnus yelled at the FMian.

Harp Note merely smirked and strummed her guitar again, the strings shooting off the fingerboard and tying around Cygnus. The female warrior swung Cygnus around and slammed him into the ground. She then started playing notes on her guitar, each note seeming to electrocute Cygnus Wing. Megaman just stood, not really sure of what to do. Harp Note was easily kicking Cygnus Wing's ass and Geo still was recovering from the shock of having his butt saved like that.

"Megaman! Don't just stand there, the satellite!" Harp Note called out, snapping him out of his daze. Megaman could see the satellite was already in the atmosphere, being extremely close to hitting the facility.

" _Geo! A simple battle card won't do it, we have to charge up the megabuster! Once it's ready it will vaporize the satellite!"_ Omega-Xis said

"We can charge the megabuster? Agh, whatever! Alright let's do this" Geo said, pointing Mega's head towards the satellite. He focused all his energy towards Mega, and he could feel the power increasing, and he could see the ball of light at the tip of Mega's mouth growing larger and larger each second. After about a minute of charging Geo couldn't wait any longer, the satellite about to hit. He fired, the satellite exploding in a blue-green light. Megaman sighed in relief, feeling another wave of fatigue from the stress the charge shot caused on his body, but that didn't matter, AMAKEN was safe.

Meanwhile Harp Note had defeated Cygnus Wing, trapping the FMian in her strings. Megaman walked over and pointed his buster at Cygnus Wing.

"It's over Cygnus, I'm giving you one chance to let Tom Dubius go and leave, never returning to this planet again. If not then I'll delete you like I did to Taurus" Megaman threatened, Cygnus letting out a pained chuckle in response.

"You've beaten me today, but I will never give up. Human society is filled with liars and traitors, betrayal is all there is in this planet. You may act like you care for others, but it's all just an act so you can use that person for something later. This toxic society should be vaporized from the universe, and it is my duty to make sure that happens." Cygnus said, sounding genuinely convinced in his beliefs on society. Geo didn't have a response, he couldn't say with certainty that Cygnus was wrong about betrayal being intrinsic to society, he just couldn't. He knew he was wrong about wiping it out, obviously, but was Cygnus really wrong in thinking that humans betrayed each other because it's in their nature?

"You are wrong" Harp Note said, having no doubt, and no hesitation in her voice. Megaman looked at the girl in curiosity. "Humans do betray and hurt each other, and they do awful things to each other as well. However that's not all there is, there is happiness, friendship, love, trust. It's everywhere, plain as day. You just have to open your eyes and try to see it." She said. Cygnus seemed to be agitated by her comments, shaking his head, but Tom was impacted heavily by her statements.

"Tom, please listen to me. I'll do anything to prove I trust you, anything. I would never betray you." Boreal said, having hacked into one of the screens in the courtyard so they could see him in the Space Sim.

"...Fine" Tom's voice came out of Cygnus. "Prove to me that you trust me, and take off your helmet." He said. The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"Take off his helmet? The space sim has no air! He'd die!" Megaman yelled.

"What if I said I filled the space sim with air last night? If you really trust me then you would do it." Tom said. Boreal was silent, his expression unreadable under the astronaut helmet. After about a minute Cygnus Wing laughed "See! Cygnus was right! You don't really-" he was cut off by Boreal taking off the helmet.

A moment of stunned silence happened soon after, no one sure if Boreal was going to make it through. Soon though, Boreal took a deep breath. Air was in the space sim.

"... whooo! There is air in here, though it's a little thin." Boreal said, his signature smile on his face.

"W-What? Y-You could've died! How could you trust me when I tried to kill everyone?" Tom said in shock, even Cygnus was too surprised to say anything.

"I told you, I trust you. I know this isn't you doing all these horrible things, and I want you to know you can still recover from this. I'm standing with you Tom, I won't betray you. I swear on my life." Boreal said.

"Y-You… you're right. I was a fool to think betrayal was all there is, relationships are the essence of society!" Tom said before yelling, pushing himself out of the wave change.

" _No Tom! Don't!"_ Cygnus said in desperation, being forced out of Tom.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Heart!" Tom said firmly, pushing Cygnus out of himself. Cygnus screamed before the wave change broke, Tom lying unconscious on the ground, Cygnus attempting to fly away. Megaman pointed Mega at Cygnus, about to delete him, but then lowered him, allowing the FMian to escape.

* * *

The EM gates were disabled and the police helped everyone out, tending to any injured and helping Tom to a hospital. Surprisingly no one outed Tom as Cygnus Wing, everyone deciding that Tom had suffered enough. Geo stood on the edge of the wave road with Harp Note, watching everything.

"So, why did you decide to let Cygnus go?" Harp Note asked, leaning on her guitar as she stood. Megaman shrugged in response.

"I just figured there was no reason to kill him. He was clearly defeated, and he was running away. Why didn't you kill him? You had him in your strings the whole time and you certainly were strong enough to do it." Megaman asked.

"I guess I don't like killing either. I feel like, unless it's in self defense, if you kill you turn into something else. Something, uglier" she said. "Anyways, I have to be going, see you around Megaman!" Harp Note winked, pulsing out.

" _You let her go?_ " Mega asked as they stood alone on the wave road, Geo looking at where Harp Note was.

"She's seems like she's an ally, and we definitely will need those. Plus you saw how she fought, and we're barely holding the wave change together. If I tried to stop her we'd lose badly." Megaman said, holding up Mega's head as he talked.

" _Fair, still you never know with Lyra."_ Mega muttered

"What?"

" _It's nothing, hey did we get a new Mega Card from Cygnus Wing?"_ Mega asked, to which Geo nodded.

"Yeah, it seems part of his data was transferred into this battle card even though we never actually killed him." Geo responded

" _That's good, the more weapons we have the better our chances are of beating the next FMian. Anyway, let's check on Kelvin's friend."_ Mega said, to which Geo nodded to and pulsed out.

* * *

Boreal was back in the compound, resting on a bench. Geo sat down next to him, both of them sitting in silence for a bit.

"So, quite the opening day for our museum huh?" Boreal finally said, smiling again. It astounded Geo how positive Boreal was, despite the life-threatening situations he was exposed to.

"Yeah, for what it's worth the museum was really cool. The Space Sim was to die for, until we nearly died." Geo smiled.

"Yeah, but Tom will be fine I'm sure. I think despite the horrible things he went through today, he will come out stronger than ever." Boreal said, Geo nodding in response.

"Something has been bothering me." Geo admitted "When you took off your helmet, and trusted Mr. Dubius. Did you know that the room was filled with air? I can't see how you could trust anyone trapped in those FM monsters." He said honestly, he couldn't wrap his head around what had happened still.

"I trusted him, that's how I could do it. I had no idea whether he was lying or not, but even though he was trapped in a monster, I could still hear my brother Tom. I will say there was a time where I wouldn't have done what I did, but one man changed my life. You father, he influenced me so much, he's the reason I am the way I am. His joy was infectious, and the room would brighten whenever he walked in." Boreal reminisced, having a nostalgic smile.

"He was like that." Geo smiled sadly, knowing exactly what Boreal meant.

"Do you remember what I said to Dubius? That relationships are the essence of society? Those were your father's words." Boreal said, Geo blinking in surprise.

"Dad… said that?" Geo asked quietly.

"Yeah, he truly believed in friendship and bonds. Heck, he even assisted the creation of the brother-band. Geo, I think you are living proof of this. I mean, you look and act stronger than you did a few weeks ago, and today you brought a whole group of friends with you. I don't believe those two things are unrelated." Aaron said, patting Geo on the shoulder.

"They're just classmates." Geo could only respond, he didn't know whether what Boreal was saying was true. In truth he did feel stronger, but Geo always thought that was due to training with Omega-Xis. However, now that he thought about it, he had become friends with Omega-Xis without realizing it. Maybe friendship was making him stronger after all.

"Classmates only huh? Maybe now they are, but in the future they might be more." Boreal stood up. "Go check on your classmates, they must be shaken up from the attack. I'll go check on Tom in the hospital, goodbye Geo." He said, waving and leaving.

" _You good kid?"_ Mega asked, Geo sitting on the bench a little longer.

"Yep, just tired. Two FMians down, a whole lot more to go." He said, trying to sound upbeat.

" _It's fine if you are shaken Geo. What happened with Cygnus was pretty heavy."_ Mega said.

"I'm fine, really. I just don't understand how FMians are so… okay with taking advantage of people's weaknesses like that." Geo frowned.

" _Planet FM is full of traitors, liars, and murderers. That has an impact on us as children."_ Mega responded.

"Then why are you going against them if hate is all you know?" Geo asked.

" _...Heh, 'cause I felt like it."_ Mega chuckled, once again giving Geo a non-answer.

"Are you ever going to give me straight answers?" Geo sighed, this being a frequent occurrence whenever he asked Mega a question.

" _Maybe later. For now you should go check on those annoying humans."_ Mega yawned, losing interest in the conversation. Geo chuckled, finding the FMian's personality amusing. He got up and went to check on his classmates.

* * *

When Geo found everyone, he was not surprised to see Luna fangirling our completely about Megaman, Bud and Zack looking like they wanted to be just about anywhere else in the planet.

"And then he like, SMASHED that wing dude with his sword and he winked at me and and!" Luna retold the story with her own romantic twists on it, concluding with Megaman declaring his love for the Prez and proposing.

"Prez… none of that happened." Zack sighed

"And how would you know Zack Temple!" Luna huffed.

"We were there, right next to you. If anything, Megaman is already dating that blonde girl in the pink dress. I think her name was Harp Note." Zack said

"Yeah, she was pretty cute!" Bud commented, both the boys not realizing Luna's look of absolute hatred.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?" She yelled sternly, "That pink slut has nothing on _my_ Megaman!" She yelled, seemingly having a purple aura of rage.

"Help, please." Bud pleaded to Geo as the two boys were scolded by Luna about how she was superior to Harp Note. Geo laughed sheepishly and decided not to help.

"What's going on here?" A voice said behind Geo. The brunette turned and saw Sonia standing behind him, watching as Luna chewed out Zack and Bud.

"Well, Luna is mad about Harp Note, I guess she thinks she's trying to get with Megaman?" Geo answered, Sonia giggling.

"That's funny, I lost you guys in the crowd, did you get hurt or anything?" She asked, both of them ignoring the sounds of Luna beating Zack with her shoe for suggesting Harp Note was prettier than herself.

"Uh, no not really." Geo lied. After the battle he could still feel the places where the feathers impacted his body.

"That's good." Sonia nodded, both of them shifting their attention to Luna again.

"That's it! I'm declaring Harp Note to be my love rival from now on! I'll kick her ass any day!" Luna announced, her voice as loud and commanding as ever.

"But Prez, she has super powers! She'd totally win!" Bud made the mistake of saying. A few seconds later he too was being beaten with Luna's other shoe.

Sonia started laughing at the whole situation, Geo joining her soon after. Bud and Zack were too busy being chased by Luna, holding two shoes looking like she was about to murder someone when they suggested Harp Note might have been already married to Megaman, of course they said it as a joke, but even so Luna was still chasing them around.

Geo smiled at the whole goofy situation, thinking of what Boreal said to him.

" _Friends huh?"_

* * *

 **Whoo! Two down, a lot more to go! Next up is Sonia's arc, which is probably the arc I put the most effort into. I just finished it as well, so look forward to that!**

 **Review, and please tell me how you got into Starforce since it's its 10th anniversary!**


	11. Chapter 11: Bubbly Joy

**Hiya! Sorry for the delay, but I've been pretty busy irl. Also I wanted to finish the entire arc before I released the chapters, so I can release them relatively close together. I'm glad to see a lot of people enjoying my story, it keeps me so motivated and happy to continue writing on my spare time! I definitely want to finish this story, though it may take a while! Thanks for all the support! Please review so I can get some advice as to where my story should go in the future!**

 **Review responses!**

 **Br0kenTh0rn: Thanks for the story! I think it's really interesting how you started the series! Please continue to review!**

 **sebku ssj3: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you've enjoyed!**

 **cosmicblader12: I'm super glad you liked the fight! It was the hardest one I've had to do I think! And your story is pretty interesting too! I am always holding out hope for Starforce 4, even though it'll never happen I'm always going to dream of it!**

 **RedBurningDragon: Indeed it is! Thanks for the review!**

 **Jonas: Geo and Sonia as a couple… in short yeah. I'm not sure when, and I'm not sure how, but I think they will eventually hook up. If it were to happen, it would be later in the story.**

 **foxchick1: I'm super glad you are looking forward to my next chapter! Thanks!**

 **Naruichi-SS: Thanks! From Mexico, wow! That's so cool. Anyway, I'm not stopping anytime soon! I may have long breaks between postings, but I always am working bit by bit on my ideas for the next chapters!**

 **And that's all the reviews! This story is focused more on Sonia's POV, though Geo is very much involved. I wanted to develop Harp Note by giving her a trial of her own! I introduced one of my favorite characters in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident at AMAKEN. Dubius was taking a leave of absence from work to find himself, and the fan following of Megaman continued to rise. He was quickly becoming a social icon, a hero everyone admired.

Geo spent most of his time busting viruses and fighting Jammer attacks, having a lot of time for training due to the school still being under repairs. Omega-Xis and Geo were becoming more and more in sync, arguing less and accepting each other's quirks more and more. Their synchronicity had been reflected in their fighting.

Megaman was currently fighting a Jammer attack, 2 Jammers attacking an art museum for some reason. Once they saw the blue bomber they immediately shifted focus onto him, battling him on the wave road. Geo was having trouble keeping up with fighting two EM beings at once.

" _Keep up the pace Geo! Don't let them attack together or we will be finished!"_ Mega said, Geo using cannon blasts on one hand to keep one Jammer far and using a sword to fight one on close range. However the far Jammer transformed his arm into a Gatling gun and shot at Geo, causing the boy to halt the offense and put up a barrier. One Jammer shot at his barrier from long range, the other kept punching it with his super strength. The barrier started to crack with the stress.

" _Geo! It's not gonna hold!"_ Mega warned as the barrier broke, Geo being thrown back. The close range Jammer punched him back into a nearby statue from the art museum, and the other went next to the other Jammer and pointed his gun at Megaman.

"It's over Omega-Xis! Give us the key!" It said with its scratchy voice, growling at him.

" _Like I haven't heard that line before, it's not happening. I will never give up the Andromeda Key. You losers better just go home before we delete you."_ Mega said, Geo nodding in agreement.

"Please, we'll just take the key off your corpse then!" The Jammer started shooting, but Geo put up another barrier battle card just in time. However with both Jammers shooting the shield wouldn't last long. Geo strained, his sheer willpower was keeping the barrier together but it wasn't enough.

Just when the barrier broke, both Jammers were blasted by electric music notes, Megaman seeing a familiar ally come to his rescue. The blonde FM human jumped down from a nearby skyscraper and landed next to Megaman.

"Wow Megaman, saving you is really becoming a habit huh?" Harp Note giggled, helping the blue bomber up.

"Thanks, better that then be deleted I guess." Megaman responded, dusting himself off and seeing the Jammers recover.

"I'll take the one on the right, you take the one on the left" Harp Note said, Megaman nodding, both heros going to work.

"Battle Card! Stun Knuckle!" Megaman yelled, charging in with a giant yellow knuckle. It deflected every bullet the Jammer shot, Megaman going in close and uppercutting the Jammer. "Battle Card! Arbo Edge!" He called, a green leaf energy blade forming on his arm, the hero stabbing the Jammer in the chest, deleting him.

" _Nice kid, you're getting better at fighting"_ Mega complimented.

"Thanks, how's Harp Note?" Geo turned and saw Harp Note sitting on the wave road above him, having beaten the Jammer even faster than he did. She was playing simple tunes on her guitar, waiting for Megaman. Megaman jumped onto the wave road and greeted Harp Note

"Thanks again, couldn't have done it without you." Megaman thanked. They had been working together on almost every virus and Jammer attack, the duo were practically partners. To the eyes of the public they were thought to be romantically involved, which Geo scoffed at. Luna still lost her mind whenever someone suggested that of course, Megaman was hers and hers alone according to the class president, which Megaman scoffed at even more.

"Don't mention it" Harp Note winked. "Well I have to be going, see ya, Geo Stelar." She said casually, Megaman's eyes widening as she revealed she knew his secret identity. She disappeared right after, not giving Geo anytime to respond.

"Did she just…" Geo said in shock, unable to comprehend what just happened.

" _Looks like Harp Note knows who we are, I think it's time for us to find out the same."_ Omega-Xis responded, Geo nodding in agreement.

* * *

The pink hero flew through the wave road, giggling as she chatted with her FMian partner.

" _Wow, you really stunned Megaman!"_ a voice laughed, coming from Harp Note's blue guitar. The head of the instrument had the face of Lyra.

"I know! Did you see his face!" Harp Note giggled as she floated over her home. The blonde phased into her house and pulsed out. Her hair turned pink, and her clothing became her usual pink hoodie and neon yellow shorts. Sonia Strumm smiled as Lyra appeared next to

her.

" _I have to ask, why are we hiding our identity from Megaman again?_ " Lyra asked the pinkette as they headed to Sonia's room.

"Well, just to keep him on his toes. Wouldn't want to reveal ourselves without being a _little_ dramatic, right?" Sonia winked and smiled.

" _So basically you want to mess with Geo"_ Lyra summed up, Sonia nodding in agreement.

"Gotta have fun when I can" she laughed.

" _Well Sonia, I think we still have some prep to do for the concert tomorrow_ " Lyra said, floating and pulling out a schedule. Sonia nodded and flopped on a couch, using her guitar-transer to check progress reports on the stage and such. " _You don't seem very excited for the concert."_ Lyra commented _._

"It's not that, I'm just tired of singing for my awful manager." Sonia sighed, looking at an email from her manager, Chrys Golds. The man was her legal guardian, but he was horrible. He didn't care about anything except money. "Well we still have to go though!" Sonia put on a smile and got ready for the rehearsal they were having today. She didn't want to upset her fans.

After an hour or so Sonia walked out of her house she ran into Geo. The brunette seemed to be going home from somewhere, probably from searching for Harp Note for a bit. That thought made Sonia giggle in her head.

"Hey Geo! What's up?" Sonia asked, hearing Omega-Xis comment about how they had no time for small talk. Geo and Mega had no idea Sonia could hear all their internal conversations, she could even see Mega, Lyra and the wave roads without a Visualizer.

"Hey Sonia, I'm not up to much, just going home" Geo said, ignoring Mega's complaining about having to go look for Harp Note some more.

"That's cool, hey actually do you want to come to my concert? It's tomorrow and since we still don't have school for a bit, why don't you come? The tickets are sold out, but I do have some extra ones. You could give the extras to Luna, Zack, and Bud!" Sonia said, handing Geo four tickets to her concert. Geo didn't even get the chance to possibly refuse, but it didn't matter to him. He was rather curious about the concert.

"Alright, I'll get Bud, Zack and Luna." The brunette said, accepting the tickets. "Are you going to the rehearsal now?" Geo asked.

"Yep, so I'll see you later!" Sonia said walking off.

" _She's definitely an odd one"_ Mega commented as she ran off, feeling something off about her.

"Maybe, but we still gotta go. Wouldn't want to upset her." Geo shrugged, looking at the tickets. "We get to go with the class president too, yay" Geo sighed as he walked off, starting to call up the trio.

* * *

"YOU GOT TICKETS?!" Both Bud and Zack screamed. Geo winced as both boys were getting up in his personal space, so he pushed them back a bit.

Even Luna had a look of shock when Geo presented the tickets for Sonia's concert.

"Yeah, Sonia gave them for us" Geo said, a bit off put by Bud and Zack hyperventilating over the tickets.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW RARE THESE ARE?! THEY'VE BEEN SOLD OUT FOR WEEKS!" Bud grabbed Geo by the shoulders and shook him back and forth as he yelled

"Bud, let him go" Luna sighed, Bud obeying, however still staring at the tickets like they were a juicy steak. Zack was doing the same.

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a concert." Geo shrugged. Zack looked at him with a murderous expression.

"Just. A. Concert." He said before starting to scream at Geo about the perfection of Sonia's singing and how it transcended the term 'beauty' and more compliments Geo ignored.

'Why did I agree to go to this with them?' Geo internally sighed.

After the boys recovered from their shock they agreed to show up to Sonia's concert the next day. Soon Luna changed the topic

"Hey did you hear about Megaman stopping another attack! He saved this art museum that's close by! Oh Megaman~!" Luna swooned for the blue hero. Geo felt like he was gonna puke.

"Yeah, I heard Harp Note helped too!" Zack said, both he and Bud were crushing on Harp Note, which made Luna furious.

"That wannabe hero probably got in Megaman's way more than anything! What a bitch!" Luna scoffed.

"Jeez I don't think she's that bad, and I heard she saved Megaman's life!" Bud said, defending the hero. Zack agreed too.

"I agree." Geo spoke, which surprised everyone, Geo usually was quiet whenever they talked about that stuff.

"See! Even Geo agrees!" Zack said, using Geo to validate their claim.

"You guys are so hopeless!" Luna sighed and walked off.

"We're probably going to pay for that later" Zack shrugged "Prez is pretty petty about stuff."

"I noticed" Geo said before leaving himself, leaving Bud and Zack to practice their cheering for Sonia's concert.

* * *

The next day a security guard stood outside of Sonia's concert hall, carrying a young boy. The guard was extremely tall and muscular, carrying the tiny boy with one hand. The boy, in contrast, was extremely tiny. He was about as short as Zack and wore a red hat with an open vest, with tan clothing underneath.

"Kid! This is the fifth time already! You can't go into the concert without a ticket!" The annoyed guard said, lifting the boy with one arm.

"S-Stop it! I need to see Sonia sing! I have to! And the tickets were sold out before I could buy one!" The boy whined as he struggled under the Guard's grip.

Little did they know a FMian was looking at them from above. The tiny FMian was shaped like a crab and had blue flames with a red body and shiny yellow orbs for eyes.

" _Finally! I have found a the strongest human to fuse with! With that body and my incredibly amazing fighting skill I will destroy Omega-Xis and get the respect I deserve!" Mwahahahaha!"_ The crab like FMian cackled. It had a deep voice that did not match his tiny and laughable appearance.

" _The universe will remember how awesomely amazing Cancer is!"_ The FMian, Cancer, said before diving towards the security guard.

"What the-?" The guard and the boy looked up as a blue light engulfed them. Cancer opened his eyes and examined himself. His arms were purely giant pincers, and his head looked more like a crab.

"Finally, I've fused with a human, now I am the unstoppable Cancer Bubble!" He yelled in triumph, though his voice sounded much more high pitched than normal.

"Riiiight Kid." A voice said. Cancer Bubble turned and realized he was looking at the guard he was trying to fuse with. Cancer had missed him and fused with the child! He realized he had become even shorter!

"W-What? B-But I was supposed to fuse with you?" Cancer Bubble stuttered before he started to bawl like a baby. Apparently Cancer's personality started to become more like the child he fused with.

"Ugh why do I always get all the crazies. Whatever kid I'm tired of your games, I don't know where you got that weird mask but it's time for you to go!" The guard literally tossed Cancer Bubble away, farther than what should've been possible. Apparently Cancer Bubble was as light as, well, a bubble.

When Cancer landed he immediately started sulking and walking in the street aimlessly. Every so often he'd yell at some kid for staring at his crab-like face.

"What am I supposed to do now with a weak host like this? I can't fight Omega-Xis in this form! But I can't figure out how to defuse…" He said to himself. Soon he saw a billboard advertising Sonia's concert, Sonia smiling in the ad. Cancer felt the human's personality kick in once again and take over. His heart started to beat fast, and he felt an odd feeling. He suddenly started running to the concert stage as fast as he could, screaming like a lunatic.

"SONIA SONIA SONIA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, walking on the street Geo and the others were going to the concert. The brunette was standing behind everyone, internally sighing as the others were chatting and talking about the upcoming concert like it was a once in a lifetime event, which Geo didn't really understand. I mean they all knew Sonia personally so what was so special about a concert?

"Geo, why aren't you excited? It's Sonia Strumm's concert! Plus we have great seats!" Zack said enthusiastically, Luna nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm not a concert person" Geo shrugged. Not to mention Geo was still thinking about Harp Note and who she could be. It seemed like the answer was right in front of him, but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Whatever, let's hurry before we're late!" Luna said, her, Bud and Zack speeding off ahead.

' _You'd better catch up kid. Though I'm with you, I'm not sure why this concert is being so hyped up.'_ Mega said in Geo's mind.

"Yeah, hopefully it'll be fun." Geo said before hearing screams ahead of him. "What's that?" He said, running ahead and seeing Luna and the others trapped inside giant bubbles. A bunch of pedestrians were trapped as well.

" _It's an FMian attacking! Quick pulse in!"_ Mega said, Geo running behind a tree and transforming. He sped towards the source of the bubbles and did a double take when he saw who was causing it.

"Get out of my way! I need to get to the concert now!" Cancer Bubble yelled, bubbles shooting from his claws and trapping people.

"Is that seriously an FMian?" Geo asked Mega when he saw Cancer. The villain was so… tiny.

" _It's Cancer, wow can't believe he managed to get here. Cancer is an over-zealous one who thinks he's a lot tougher than he is. He's just a civilian in planet FM, he shouldn't be too hard."_ Mega said. Geo nodded and blasted Cancer from behind with a Mega buster blast.

"Cancer! Stop now!" He said, Cancer turning to face Megaman.

"Omega-Xis! Hahaha! I didn't think I'd see you here! I'll get the Andromeda key from you, then see Sonia's concert! Mwahahahahahaha!" Cancer laughed like a child.

"He sounds like he's 8, is this guy for real?" Geo asked Mega. Cancer was more like an overdramatic cosplayer than an actual menace.

"Do the people trapped in floating bubbles not show I'm a big deal! I'll show you! CHAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGE!" Cancer cried out and ran towards Geo. He instantly was blasted point blank with a cannon battle card and flew back.

"Is… Is he crying?" Geo said, being completely baffled.

"Sniff…sniff… you meanie that hurt!" Cancer was on the ground holding the area where he was blasted, tears rolling down his face.

"Jeez, this is… pathetic." Geo sighed, face palming.

"YOU BIG BUTT FACE! I'LL SHOW YOU! TIDAL WAVE!" Cancer Bubble cried out and summoned an enormous wave that engulfed Megaman and blasted him back.

"Whoa! What the… he's gone!" Geo said, getting up and seeing Cancer had ran.

" _We got careless, though I'm not too worried about it. Cancer is harmless, look the people are already getting out of the bubbles."_ Mega said, Luna and the others free, and very confused about what happened.

"Either way he's going to be a nussince while he's on the run, so we gotta find him." Megaman said, phasing into the wave world.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sonia's dressing room the singer was getting ready for the show. She had on her outfit and was touching up some makeup on her already angelic face.

" _Hey Sonia, why are you so interested in this Geo kid? I mean I know that he's Megaman and all that, but before you knew you still seemed fascinated by him."_ Lyra asked, floating in the room.

"I can't quite put it into words, but I guess I just… relate to him in a way I don't with anyone else. Plus he doesn't treat me as a celebrity, even though he does find me annoying sometimes" Sonia chuckled, fully aware of Geo being bothered by Sonia's social personality.

" _I suppose that makes sense. Anyway why don't we head out?"_ Lyra said before they suddenly heard a commotion down at the stage. " _There's an FMian attacking!"_ Lyra warned. Sonia stood up.

"The nerve, coming to _my_ concert and attacking? I'll show them!" She said, very annoyed.

" **EM Wave Change!"**

* * *

Cancer Bubble was in the concert hall, blasting people with bubbles out of his way. They were too weak to actually hurt them, but they were frightening enough to run people out.

"MOVE! MOVE! WHERE'S SONIA!" Cancer Bubble yelled as he went through the hall. With no one to stop him, he tore up the concert hall. Suddenly he was blasted with a musical note.

"Cancer! Why have you come here and destroyed my-er, this concert hall!" Harp Note said, appearing on stage. She was reasonably upset at the destruction of her stage. Cancer looked at her and growled.

"Get out of my way! I need to see Sonia sing!" He yelled, his pincers detaching from his body and spinning towards Harp Note. "Boomerang Cutter!"

Harp Note jumped and flipped as the spinning blades went towards her, narrowly dodging. She frowned at the sight of her stage ruined, remembering how much effort the stage crew put into making it as great as it was. She landed on the broken stage and stared at the tiny FMian.

"Cancer! You're messing with the wrong pop star!" Harp Note said, jumping in the air and strumming her strings. "Quick Strings!" She yelled as her guitar strings extended and wrapped around Cancer.

"What the- Aaaaaaaaah!" Cancer yelled as Sonia swung him around and slammed him into the ground. She then started playing notes on her guitar and electric notes started electrocuting Cancer. "Aaaaahh! Stop! I give up!" Cancer Bubble cried. Sonia stopped the attack and stood over the defeated FMian.

" _Finish him Sonia! Now's your chance!"_ Lyra said, Sonia nodding in response and getting ready to strike the finishing blow. However when Sonia saw the defeated FMian squirming on the ground she hesitated, she felt her hands shaking.

'Come on Sonia, just do it! He's not even a human being! Ugh why can't I do it!' Sonia thought to herself, unable to deal the finishing blow.

" _Sonia! What are you doing!"_ Lyra said before Cancer suddenly broke out of the strings.

"Tidal Wave!" He called, a giant wave of water catching Harp Note by surprise, throwing her back through the seats of the audience.

" _Ow"_ Sonia groaned as she got up. Her eyes widened as she saw Cancer's two arms speeding towards her. She barely dodged to the side by a roll, got up and shot out her 'quick strings' from her guitar. However this time Cancer was ready, phasing into a different frequency to dodge. Harp Note groaned and matched his frequency quickly.

Harp Note rushed towards Cancer, grabbing a chair as she did so and throwing it at him, surprising him as he dodged to the side, right into Sonia's fist. Her super strength blasted Cancer into the stage again, where Sonia once again had an opportunity to end him.

" _Sonia! Now!"_ Lyra called once again. She sensed her host being filled with doubt. After a full, unbearably silent minute Sonia finally made a decision.

"Lyra, I can't" she said, dropping her guitar. "I can't end another life, even if it's a psychopathic alien." She sighed. Harp Note's action stunned even Cancer Bubble, whose limbs were trapped in an indent the size of his tiny body from the impact.

"W-Why aren't you deleting me?" Cancer asked, his deadly urge to see Sonia calming down a bit.

"I-I don't know, I guess… I don't want to ever take another life and sink to the FMian's level." Sonia said, voicing her inner doubts about fighting this war with the FMians for the first time. "Why did you come here Cancer? Lyra told me you are just a civilian, not a soldier like the other FM invaders." She asked.

"I-I just wanted to prove everyone wrong and show them I'm not too small or weak to help! I wanted to stop being the punchline of everyone's jokes! By getting the Andromeda key maybe I would actually make…" Cancer's voice wavered.

"Friends." Harp Note finished his sentence. She watched as Cancer freed himself and they stared at each other curiously, as if waiting to see what the other would do. Finally Harp Note made her move, holding out her hand.

"I want to be your friend Cancer, I really do. If you just abandon planet FM's sinister objectives and just live on earth like Lyra does, then we can be your friends." She said.

Cancer Bubble looked stunned, never, ever having someone genuinely want to be associated with him, much less be his friend. Part of him wanted to throw his life on planet FM away and stay on earth with Harp Note, but abandoning everything he'd ever known and cared for in his home? That was a tall order.

After a while Cancer finally decided, he accepted Harp Note's handshake.

"Okay, I promise to help you guys in anyway I can! Living here doesn't seem too bad!" Cancer said, smiling as he did.

"Awesome!" Harp Note smiled widely, her expression so bright it practically made the room warmer. "One thing though, you probably should release control of the boy who you possessed. You might be able to live in his transer if he lets you!"

"Oh, right." Cancer said, releasing the EM wave change and appearing in his true form next to the unconscious boy. Harp Note blinked in surprise, recognizing the kid.

"Hey isn't he that one boy who kept getting turned away from my concerts?" Harp Note whispered to Lyra, the FMian nodding in response.

" _I think his name is Claud."_ Lyra whispered back. Claud started to stir.

"Let's release the wave change, we wouldn't want him to freak out when he sees Harp Note." Sonia said, before transforming back into her normal form. Cancer's jaw dropped.

" _Y-You're telling me, you were Sonia Strumm this whole time! Oh no! I'm so sorry!"_ Cancer cried.

"It's okay! I forgive you, now how about you hang out in Claud's transer, I'll figure out how to break it to him." Sonia chuckled. Cancer nodded and disappeared into the transer. Claud woke up and was startled by Sonia's presence.

"Hey sleepyhead, c'mon we better get out of this concert hall, I'm going to hold the concert outside." Sonia smiled, holding out her hand for Claud.

"Y-You mean I can watch? R-Really?" He said, Sonia nodding in response. He cheered and accepted her hand. Together they went out of the damaged building and Sonia to called everyone for a free outdoor concert.

* * *

Watching from above, Megaman had seen the entire exchange between Cancer and Harp Note, and seen the true identity of his ally. Geo was quite shocked, however Mega was just amused.

" _Heheh! Looks like Harp Note was really your girlfriend all along! Isn't that something!"_ Omega-Xis chuckled.

"Shut up Mega, but still that is… interesting I guess." Geo said, not really sure how to feel. " She just did something we still haven't done, she got through to an FMian." Geo said, astounded that something like that was even possible.

" _Yeah, that is pretty impressive. I never thought something like that was possible."_ Mega responded, both hearing the concert starting. Geo transformed back into his human form and joined Luna in the others to watch the concert like he promised.

'Seems we have a lot to discuss with Sonia' Geo thought as he watched Sonia singing and dancing, looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one! I had a lot of trouble forming my ideas for introducing Cancer into the story, but I think I did it well! He won't be involved immediately in the chapters, but eventually he will be a protagonist just like in the show. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Song of Sorrow Part 1

**Time for the big confrontation between Geo and Sonia. This one has one of my favorite endings of any of my chapters, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

 **cosmicblader12: Thanks! Yeah the conformation is a big part of this chapter, though Sonia being surprised? Maybe! Or maybe she's just waiting for Geo to figure it out!**

 **Golden Zero16: Thanks for your thoughts. Though I will say as of now, I've only given you half the picture. There is one key element in Sonia's arc that will be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

 **sebku ssj3: Thanks for your review!**

 **I hope you all enjoy. I posted this one a bit faster, so that's good! Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

After the outdoor concert, Sonia left the crowd and went into her dressing room. Geo attempted to push through the crowd of fanboys and fangirls, but couldn't get very far. He was still determined to speak with Sonia though, he just had to. Even if he couldn't get to her here, he would just go to her house later and question her, they were neighbors after all.

Eventually Geo gave up on getting to her at the concert and went home, ditching Luna and the others on the way back. He had too much to think about to deal with their nonsense. The boy scolded himself for not recognizing Harp Note on the way back home.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before, it was so stupid of me to overlook this." Geo muttered to himself angrily as he walked on the sidewalk towards his house. "She was literally right in front of me the whole damn time."

" _Heh, not gonna lie it's pretty pathetic that you missed this"_ Omega-Xis chuckled, speaking from inside Geo's transer.

"You missed it too Mega, and besides this really doesn't change anything." Geo sighed. "It's not like the identity of Harp Note really matters now, since we know she's a friend." He slipped out, to which Mega chuckled.

" _So you admit that Pinky's a friend, heh, seems like her buckets of positivity is rubbing off on you. Back when I met you, you couldn't stand friends!"_ The FMian pointed out, causing the brunette to frown, upset with himself for giving Omega-Xis the satisfaction of being right about his feelings towards the pinkette. She slowly stopped being an annoyance for him and became a friend, an annoying friend, but a friend nonetheless.

"Whatever, either way I still want to question Sonia about some stuff, make sure she's doing this for the right reasons." Geo responded, walking into his empty house and heading towards his room.

" _And if she's not?"_ Mega asked, coming out of the transer. Geo put on his Visualizer so he could see him. " _What will you do then, Geo Stelar?"_

"Delete Lyra, of course." Geo said flatly. "If Lyra is going to pose a problem for us, or for Sonia, deleting her would be the simplest solution."

" _Seems your cold personality still hasn't completely faded away"_ Mega muttered. " _Meh, it doesn't matter I guess."_

"What was that?" Geo asked, walking to his bed and laying down.

" _Eh, nothing. Let's just wait a few hours until Pinky gets back."_ Mega said, to which Geo nodded in agreement.

—

"Ah~! Home sweet home!" Sonia stretched as she broke her wave change and appeared in her room. She put down her guitar, threw off her hoodie and boots, flopped on the couch and sighed in relief.

" _Someone's enjoying themself!"_ Lyra chuckled as she appeared.

"Yeah, well fighting Cancer and doing the concert right after really took it out of me! Besides, a pop idol needs to take rest when she can get it!" Sonia giggled, quoting something her mother used to say when Sonia came back from rehearsals.

" _Mmhmm, well you get some rest while I explore the town some more! I wanna check on those adorable Mr. Hertz in the wave road after Cancer Bubble made such a mess."_ Lyra said, phasing through the ceiling and heading out.

Just as Sonia was about to take a well-deserved nap, her thoughts drifted towards Geo. She wondered if he had gone to the concert like she asked him to. The rush of the battle, along with having to salvage the concert made it so Sonia didn't have time to see her friend like she wanted to. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Answering it, she was surprised to see Geo.

"Geo? What's up!? Did you go to the concert!?" Sonia asked, smiling brightly at the boy, despite being exhausted. The brunette was relieved to see Sonia wasn't acting aloof, and just being her normal, cheerful self.

"Yeah I did, it was nice. Though that's not why I came here, Harp Note." Geo said, causing Sonia to grin. The boy didn't waste any time getting to the point. It wasn't in his nature to dawdle with these types of things.

"Ah, so you finally figured it out, Megaman. Took you long enough!" She smiled, sounding pleased with the brunette for finding out her identity. "C'mon in" She said, opening the door for Geo and walking in.

Geo looked around the house, it being decked out in pink wallpaper and furniture with a whole music aesthetic around it. It was surprisingly cozy, not showing off Sonia's wealth at all really. Though Geo did find it strange that it seemed that the pinkette lived alone here, he didn't see any signs of siblings, parents, or even a pet. They went to Sonia's room and sat down on her couch.

"So, I figured you have questions for me! Ask away!" Sonia smiled, her green eyes looking at Geo expectantly. It seems she was anticipating this conversation for a while.

" _Ask her about Lyra"_ Mega said aloud, appearing from the transer next to Geo. Sonia chuckled at looked directly at Omega-Xis, startling both Geo and the alien.

"You can ask me yourself Meggy!" Sonia giggled, causing the blue alien to somehow blush with embarrassment at the nickname.

" _M-Meggy!? Who told you that name? And what, how can you hear and see me? Agh!"_ Mega yelled in embarrassment, Sonia cracking up with laughter at Mega's reaction, even Geo laughed at his alien partner.

"Lyra told me to call you that! She said that was her pet name for you! If you wanna find Lyra she's up in the wave roads exploring the town!" Sonia giggled.

" _I'm gonna find her and give her a piece of my mind_!" Mega said, phasing through the ceiling, leaving Geo and Sonia alone. Geo cleared his throat and started questioning the girl.

"So, you can see and hear Mega huh? I'm guessing that's how you figured out I'm Megaman, since he bickers with me at school. How can you see him without a Visualizer though?" Geo asked. Sonia thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, Lyra said that some people have the ability to see EM waves, but it's locked away I guess. When Lyra merged with me, I guess my body just kinda remembered the feeling of being able to see the wave world. I found out when I saw you at school initially, you kinda had an aura of waves around you." Sonia answered thoughtfully, Geo nodding in response. He found it odd his body didn't gain the ability to see the wave world without the Visualizer, but he didn't mind having the wear the green glasses. They reminded him of his dad.

"So, you and Lyra are here to help fight the FMians right? I thought Lyra was sent here to take the Andromeda key, so why is she helping?"

"Well, from what I understand she is fed up with King Cepheus. She wanted to steal the key herself, however Mega beat her to the punch I suppose. I'm still not clear on the details of the story, Lyra doesn't like to talk about it." Sonia sighed. Geo nodded, understanding that feeling. Mega still refused to tell Geo anything about what happened with his father, or how he stole the key.

"Alright, seems fair enough." Geo said, though he still was a bit suspicious about Lyra. " I just have one more question, and it's kinda the most important one for me, why? Why are you helping out as Harp Note? Why host Lyra when you have nothing to gain from her presence, and have everything to lose." He said with a genuine tone of pure confusion. He didn't understand Sonia at all, the only reason Geo worked with Omega-Xis was because he needed to get information from Mega about his father. Geo didn't want to be a 'superhero' like the press made him out to be. However Sonia didn't have any personal involvement with this, so Geo just didn't understand why she was Harp Note in the first place.

"Why?" Sonia repeated the question, closing her eyes and tilting her head, looking like she was deep in thought. "Hmm, I help people as Harp Note, which is what my mother would want me to do. I suppose that's why." She finally answered. When Sonia saw Geo's confused expression, she took a breath and decided to elaborate.

"You see, I live alone in this house. It's not really by choice, it's because I don't have parents anymore." Sonia said, smiling sadly as she looked at Geo's shocked expression. "My dad died when I was little, so I didn't really know him, but my mom… well she died about 3 years ago I suppose. She was sick, for a long time. Most of my memories of her were her in bed, recovering. However she never let her health get her down, she always had a smile on her face, and a cheery personality. I am always trying to emulate the strength she showed. At first my singing was to make her feel better, but she pushed me into becoming a star. When I finally did, it seemed she was getting better and better. The doctor said she was going to make a full recovery in a few weeks, and I went home ecstatic that day. However, the next day I came to visit the hospital, she had passed away. I didn't believe it at first, since she was becoming more and more healthy as time went on, but the doctors informed me that there was an error in the machinery that was healing her, which caused an overdose of her medicine. It wasn't anyone's fault, just bad luck. After that, I threw myself more and more into my music, for her. I would always keep a smile on my face, no matter what, because that is what Mom would do. When I met Lyra, I knew Mom would've helped her if she could've, so I decided to help. Harp Note is just a way of trying to make the world a better place, helping people makes me feel like I'm honoring Mom, so that's why I do what I do." Sonia said, spilling out her secrets to Geo like they were nothing, showing her absolute trust in the boy.

Geo was speechless for a bit, processing what he just heard. He had never expected Sonia, the famous airhead who wanted to make everyone her friend, to have such a traumatic backstory. She didn't have any parents, which was even worse than Geo losing his dad. At least he still had his mother. Yet, Sonia didn't respond the way Geo did. She didn't turn her back to society, she didn't wallow in self-pity and blame the world for what happened. Sonia used her mother's memory to build up herself, and more importantly the people around her, using purely positivity and love. Her reason for being Harp Note wasn't like Geo's, who was Megaman just to gain information from Omega-Xis, she purely wanted to use her power to help people. It honestly reminded Geo of origin stories from those superhero movies. It made Geo see the cheerful pinkette in a whole new light. It also made him feel… ashamed. Ashamed at his selfish reasons for doing what he does, and ashamed at his behavior after his father went missing.

'Her mom even died around the same time as my dad disappeared, and yet she didn't turn away from the world like I did.' Geo thought to himself.

"Wow, I… I don't even know what to say. I never knew your mom died." Geo finally said, still a bit shocked.

"Heh, yeah it's not something I'd want in the public. I kinda want everyone to see me as the nice girl who doesn't have a care in the world, but that's not me." She responded, clearly trying her best to keep herself together. Geo thought that she had enough for one day and decided to leave.

"Alright, thanks for answering my questions Sonia. I'd better get going now. Thanks for helping me as Harp Note, you've saved my life more times than I'd like to admit." Geo thanked Sonia, flashing his rare smile as he did. Sonia grinned in response.

"No problem, thanks for all the fun times virus busting! I guess I'll see you on the wave road!" She said cheerfully, smiling genuinely as she did so.

"Yeah, I guess so. Um, I think it'd be smart if we exchanged contact info. Just in case we are in a tough spot and need backup or something." Geo said kinda awkwardly, feeling a bit flustered when he asked for her contact information for a reason he couldn't fathom. Sonia giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Definitely!" she responded, getting out her guitar-transer hybrid and tapping Geo's Pegasus transer, the devices automatically swapped contact information immediately. "I'll see you around Geo" Sonia smiled, waving him goodbye as Geo left her home. As Geo walked towards his house Mega flew back into his transer.

" _So kid, you got what you were looking for from Pinky?"_ Mega asked the brunette as they walked home. Geo nodded in affirmation, before going deep in thought.

"It answered a lot, but it also brought a new question in my mind." Geo muttered, causing Mega to tilt his head in confusion.

" _Meh, you humans are so confusing sometimes"_ He sighed

* * *

The next day Omega-Xis woke to find Geo on his computer in his room, looking like he was working for hours in the early morning. The alien floated over to his partner to question him.

" _Kid, what are you working on? School won't start for a week or so."_ Mega said. The school was still being rebuilt after Taurus Fire's attack. It had to be built from scratch after it was burned down.

"Something Sonia told me bothered me. Apparently her mother died due to some machine in the hospital malfunctioning and giving her an overdose or something. I've been researching that, and it just doesn't add up." Geo said, his eyes not leaving his monitor for a second as he continued to research his inquiries.

" _I don't know what you mean kid."_ Mega said plainly, though a bit surprised at the amount of effort Geo was putting into his theory. Usually the boy wouldn't care about something like this.

"Well, I researched the medicine her mother was taking, and even a large overdose wouldn't have killed her the way it did. Plus, hospital machines don't just malfunction like that. The whole thing smells fishy. I want to go check out the hospital's mainframe for their computer system, considering everything is run from that. Even though it's been three years, there should be some EM life forms that can help us." Geo said, pulling up the information on which hospital they needed to go to.

" _It does sound odd, though I don't see why we should care. She died, end of story. Why do we have to go out of our way to look into it?"_ Mega yawned, not really caring about the issue.

"I want to give Sonia some closure." Geo said simply. "Besides, we don't have anything better to do."

" _True, eh why not? Where is this hospital at?"_ Mega said, Geo pulling up the address to the hospital where Sonia's mother passed away.

"It's on the other side of the country, how long will that take if we use the wave roads?" Geo asked the more experienced alien.

" _Five minutes if we go at a comfortable pace."_ Mega answered. Geo stood up and stretched

"Alright let's get moving then!" He said, sounding more energized than usual.

" **EM Wave Change!"**

* * *

In five minutes they were at the hospital where Sonia's mother had passed. Megaman explored the wave roads above the hospital and found no signs of any EM lifeforms that could help them.

"Great, now what should we do?" Geo sighed in annoyance. He was absolutely determined to find some closure for Sonia, and he wouldn't stop until he did. Mega spoke from his left arm.

" _We pulse into the computer's mainframe"_ He said simply. Geo blinked in surprise.

"We can do that? Just go into any technology? That easy?" Geo asked the head on his left arm. Mega grunted in affirmation to Geo's surprise. Apparently there were more powers they had that Geo had yet to discover.

Megaman phased through the walls of the hospital, in a different frequency than the regular people could see, and looked around until he could find the main computer system. On his way he deleted a few viruses messing with a vending machine with his Mega Buster. Finally he found the system in the basement of the hospital. He closed his eyes and focused on the machine, just as Omega-Xis instructed, and felt himself being pulled into the machine. When Megaman opened his eyes he found himself in an unknown area far above the hospital, far above the clouds as well. The entire platform he was on was constructed similarly to the wave roads, and he could see a single EM lifeform working by himself. Megaman approached the lifeform and saw it was a Mr. Hertz.

The species known as Mr. Hertz were easily the most common of the EM lifeforms. They usually were the one managing all the devices people would use. They all looked exactly the same too, with a light blue shade on their lightbulb-shaped bodies. They had a extremely simplistic face and a tiny antennae on their head. They were very productive and useful workers, the only downside being they were extremely weak and frail so viruses would hurt them easily.

"Hey! I have a few questions for you about a patient you had three years ago! Do you think you can help me?" Megaman asked politely. The Hertz turned and smiled brightly at him.

"Of course! I've been working here ever since this hospital was constructed! I remember everything that happens around here! What do you need to know?" The Hertz responded.

"Well, there was a patient who died due to an error in the treatment machine. It caused her to overdose and was the reason she died. Do you think you can pull up her records, or just tell me about the cause of the error?" Geo asked. The Hertz closed its eyes and it's antennae seemed to activate, releasing yellow waves in the air. After about a minute he opened his eyes and nodded.

"Well, I know who you are talking about! It's the mother of Sonia Strumm! Gosh she's so pretty! I love her new album, especially that song Heart Wave! The melody makes me so-" The Hertz said, going completely off topic. Even though they were EM lifeforms, they all pay attention to pop culture and act like children at times.

"Yeah I get it, can we please get back on topic? I need to know about the error." Geo said, being a little bit pushy. He didn't get any sleep so he was in a bit of an irritated mood.

"Oh, right sorry! Well I looked into it, and there wasn't an error at all! The machine functioned perfectly." the Hertz said.

"What do you mean? Of course it didn't function correctly! It killed her!" Geo yelled. The Hertz jumped back in shock at the hero's anger.

"A-Actually when she was being treated, someone had overridden the machine's commands and caused the overdose. The machine was just following the program it was given!" The Hertz stuttered, a bit intimidated by Geo's anger.

"What do you mean, are you saying someone made the machine kill Sonia's mother? Are you saying she was murdered?" Geo said in shock, dropping all his anger and replacing it with disbelief.

"Yes, she was murdered." The Hertz responded, confirming Geo's worst fears.

"N-No way… who could've… why would they harm an innocent woman?" Geo muttered in shock. To murder a sickly single mother, it was just pure evil. Geo knew that he had to find the person who killed Sonia's mother, and get justice for his only friend.

"Um… if you are looking for who caused the reprogramming of the machine, I have some archived security footage of the guy who did it. I didn't realize it was important, otherwise I would've alerted the humans about it." The Mr. Hertz said nervously. Megaman looked at him with a surprised expression on his face, he didn't think that it would be that easy to find the scum who did the crime.

"Please show it to me, now." Geo said politely, but sternly. The Hertz nodded and projected the security footage for them to watch. They saw a chubby looking man in a fancy pink suit messing with the main computer. He injected a flash drive which seemed to reprogram the computer. Geo froze when he saw the man, whom he recognized.

'It couldn't be, that's impossible.' Geo thought as he watched the video. However, when the man turned so his face was visible to the camera, Geo knew it was exactly who he feared it was. He remembered Sonia complaining about his annoying nagging, and Geo saw him a few times at the concert talking into his green transer. The brunette covered his mouth with his hand, stepping back a bit in shock as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh my God, that's Chrys Golds. It's Sonia's manager!"

* * *

' _Oh, that's quite interesting, This could serve well for my plans with Sonia'_ a voice said to themself from faraway, listening in to what was happening with Megaman. The blue bomber had no idea he was being followed.

' _This could be just what I need to push Sonia over the edge, she is very sensitive about her mother.'_ The voice said, grinning sinisterly. The FMian pulsed out of her hiding place, and into Sonia's guitar.

' _Soon, the Andromeda Key will be mine."_ Sonia's FMian, Lyra, said. It was clear Lyra was about to make her move.

* * *

 **Whew! Looks like Sonia's story is a little more complicated than first anticipated! I hope you all enjoy the twist I added! Please give me your thoughts in a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Song of Sorrow Part 2

**Oh boy. This is the big one.**

 **Really, if this was a TV show this would be the season finale of the first season. At least that's what I thought when I wrote it. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I was really blown away with the responses I got! Thanks, and I hope I get everyone's thoughts about this chapter! This is without question my favorite one so far!**

 **Reviews:**

 **KingJGamer: Maybe! Though I will say the reveal was mostly to focus on the fact that Lyra is playing Sonia, and that she is going to play a role in getting them to come to blows.**

 **Golden Zero16: I appreciate the criticism! And I'm glad I surprised you! The reason why it wasn't discovered was that Golds did a good job of covering it up. He payed off individuals, and left almost no trace of his crime. The only reason Geo was able to find out was because the Mr. Hertz remember everything about their system, Golds didn't account for them knowing and recording his actions. The only way Geo can prove Golds did it is by somehow extracting that footage from the Hertz's memory files, which is some deep stuff in my mind. Thanks for trying to point out flaws, it really drives me to try and make a tighter story!**

 **Jonas: Thank you! I really struggled in trying to get a good reason for Sonia to fight Geo, without hurting her character. In my mind, she's too strong to just be controlled like the others, and she's too kind to hurt anyone. So how do you make her fight Megaman in her arc? You hit her right where it hurts, and you give her a drive that is understandable. Thanks for the continued reviews!**

 **Doctor Smith: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the plot twist, it definitely had a lot of thought put into it. I am hesitant to change the cannon too dramatically, but in this case I thought it was really compelling.**

 **sebku ssj3: I'm always glad to see you reviews! I'm happy you are enjoying the story!**

 **Sir Chaos Omega: That's a very interesting idea you have! While the story doesn't play out like that, I'm glad you made that theory. Geo is in a state where he can't think clearly, so that impacts his judgment. He makes some bad choices, so that's why he doesn't do the most logical things in his situation.**

 **Naruichi-SS: Thanks for your thoughts! It means a ton! Yes as of right now Harp Note and Megaman are very similar in power. Harp Note may even be stronger at this point! Who knows? I tried my hardest to make Harp Note seem extremely powerful, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Starforcegeo: I'm glad you're back! It means a lot that you are enjoying my story! The twist on Sonia's mother was something I was SO excited about, because I really wanted to hear people's reactions to it. I hope you continue to review and all that!**

 **Alright! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! I really poured 300% into this one, so I hope it shows. The Sonia arc is my favorite arc in Starforce, so I hope my love of the source material shows. Thanks for all the support, and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy!**

* * *

Megaman left the hospital in a state of shock, not even able to process something as big as this. He didn't know how to handle his only friend's mother being murdered by her own manager. It just was too much to process.

" _Kid you need to pull yourself together, so the mom was murdered by this Chrys Golds guy. So what? We just gotta track down and kill that dude! Simple as that!"_ Omega-Xis said simply, not seeing the problem. They traveled across the wave road at light speed, reaching their hometown, Echo Ridge, within minutes.

"We can't just kill people like that Mega. Humans have laws, and we can't just break them. Even with our powers, it's just not right. I do think we could use the footage and irregularities in the computer's code as evidence in a trial against Golds, but that'll take a bit of time." Geo said, thinking aloud. "The real issue is, how the hell am I going to tell Sonia about this?"

" _Eh I'd say just tell her. She seems like she'd handle it well."_ Mega said

"No Mega, you don't understand. Losing your parent is bad enough, but finding out that they were killed? And by someone so close to you? That could cause anyone to lose it, and with the power Sonia has as Harp Note I don't think anyone could stop her if she tried to kill Golds herself." Geo said fearfully, not wanting to have to think about the prospect of fighting Sonia.

" _Maybe, whatever. Keep it to yourself if you want, it'll only make her finding out worse the longer you wait to tell her. Trust me, stuff like this never ends well for the people keeping secrets."_ Mega said, sounding serious.

"Maybe you're right, but I can't bear to see Sonia's face when she finds out" Geo frowned, standing over his house and Sonia's right next to his. Megaman closed his eyes, and decided. "I can't tell her, not now. I think once I collect the evidence needed to put away Golds for good, then I'll tell her so she doesn't take matters into her own hands."

" _Whatever, just make sure you don't screw your whole friendship up. It'd be really annoying to see you all depressed again."_ Mega said, Geo being a little taken aback by Mega's words. He didn't expect the alien to be concerned with Geo's personal life.

"Yeah, you're right." Geo said, pulsing out and appearing in his bedroom.

* * *

A few days pass, and Geo worked tirelessly on gathering evidence for a case against Golds. It was rather difficult, since Golds did a really good job hiding the evidence of his crime. Geo even found some evidence of Golds paying off hospital members to hide some evidence. Not to mention all the legal loopholes that Golds may use in court that Geo needed to find a way to counter. Geo didn't even leave his room or go out all during this, he just worked day and night by himself. Though concerned, his mother didn't interfere directly right away, giving him food and such everyday. Eventually though, Hope decided she needed to call someone to get Geo out of the house. Geo blinked in surprise as he heard a familiar voice coming from his bed.

"Heya Geo, whatcha doing?" He heard from above him, though he didn't see anyone. He put on his Visualizer and saw it was Harp Note looking over him from his bed.

"Uh, nothing." he said quickly, hiding the tabs on his computer from Sonia. The singer knew he was lying instantly.

"Really? You've spent four days in here doing 'nothing'? C'mon Geo, if you aren't going to tell me the truth, at least come up with a good lie." Sonia sighed, transforming into her human form.

"What are you doing here Sonia? I don't remember inviting you to my room." Geo sighed, wanting to change the topic. Sonia shrugged and climbed down Geo's bed and stood near him.

"Well you mother was worried, so she called me. She wants me to take you outside, so let's get out of here!" Sonia smiled warmly. Geo found out he had a hard time resisting her smile, Sonia could get Geo to do a lot of stuff he'd normally be unwilling to do with just her joyful smile.

"Alright, we can go out for a bit, but I really need to get back to doing my work." Geo sighed. The singer grinned happily and nodded in agreement.

"Well let's go then! We'll take the wave road!" She said happily. The brunette couldn't be too upset at Sonia, she did have good intentions after all.

"Alright let's go." The brunette shrugged

" **EM Wave Change!"**

* * *

Megaman and Harp Note went around the town, taking down viruses and other petty crime together for a bit. Throughout the entire time, Geo couldn't help but feel a stinging feeling of guilt in his chest.

As they moved through the wave road at light speed, Geo kept looking at Harp Note and kept trying to muster the courage to tell her what really happened to her mother. He hated lying, and lying to his only friend made it worse.

"Hey what's going on Geo? You've been acting stranger than normal." Harp Note asked, stopping suddenly. Megaman stopped as well and tried to shrug it off.

"It's nothing really, I've just been feeling a little under the weather. That's all." He said, trying to downplay how bad he felt. Geo felt sick to his stomach, from hearing about the murder to having to lie about it, it just was taxing on him. Sonia didn't buy his lies at all.

"C'mon, I'm trying my hardest to be nice and all, but it's kinda hard when you're obviously keeping something from me." Sonia frowned, seemingly losing her patience.

"... I think it's time for me to go home." Geo simply said, not wanting to continue this conversation anymore.

"Geo!" Sonia called as the blue bomber disappeared, pulsing out. "Ugh! Seriously?" Sonia groaned, a bit frustrated at Geo's secrecy. She thought about following him, but she decided that would only cause a fight, which she didn't want.

Sonia sighed and pulsed out, appearing in her bedroom. She laid back on her bed and covered her face with her arm, sighing in disappointment.

" _What's wrong Sonia?"_ Lyra said, appearing from Sonia's transer. The blue lyre shaped alien looked concerned for her partner, seeing how Sonia was extremely upset.

"You know what happened Lyra, you were right there! Ugh, it's just whenever I move two steps forward with Geo, we immediately go four steps back! It's just so aggravating trying to be his friend sometimes, especially since he's hiding something from me!" Sonia told her partner, letting out some steam. Lyra listened closely and nodded in agreement.

" _Well, I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but I think I know what they're hiding."_ Lyra said, her voice seemingly being caring and concerned, but in reality she was playing the pinkette.

"You do? How?" Sonia said, sitting up and looking at the alien curiously.

" _Um, you see after Geo and Omega-Xis visited a few days ago, I kinda followed them for a while. I thought they were acting suspiciously, so I tailed them."_ Lyra said, trying to sound pure in her intentions.

"Lyra, you know that's not okay! I don't want to know if it came from you doing something that crosses his boundaries." Sonia said, adamant about her decision. Lyra pouted in defense.

" _I'm sorry Sonia! I just sensed something was off and I was right! Listen, I overheard them talking about your mother! I think they know something about her death that we don't!"_ Lyra said, hitting Sonia's weak point. Lyra knew how sensitive Sonia was about her mother, and she used that to her advantage.

"H-He what? Wait what do you mean? What does he know about my mother!" Sonia said quickly, getting up and being extremely agitated by the news of her friend knowing something about her own mother's death.

" _I don't know! All I do know is that it was significant enough to freak Geo out, which is why I'm telling you this! You need to confront him about this, as soon as you can!"_ Lyra advised, internally smirking as she felt Sonia's heart weaken, the alien using that weakness to slip in and cause the pink haired singer's emotions to lose their rationality. Sonia shook her head in agreement,.

"You're right, I'll talk to him tomorrow." She said with a determined look on her face. Sonia went to take a quick power nap to recharge her batteries, and Lyra watched her sleep with a sinister grin on her face.

' _Seems like everything is going according to plan.'_ Lyra thought to herself, feeling her control over Sonia grow. ' _I just need one last push to get her over the edge'_

* * *

Geo stared at the clear blue sky in silence, wearing his Visualizer as he lay on his back and stargazed at his favorite spot, Vista Point. He still felt awful about what he did to Sonia earlier, lying and ditching her without telling her what was going on, but there was nothing he could do about it until he finished gathering evidence. Currently Omega-Xis was getting some evidence from all the Mr. Hertz around the hospital, leaving Geo alone.

"Ugh, how am I gonna tell Sonia…" Geo muttered to himself as he thought about how he was going to break the news to the singer.

"Tell me what?" He heard Sonia's voice say. Geo sat up and turned around and saw Sonia standing behind him, a rare frown on her face as she looked at him with a hint of disappointment in her eyes. Geo took a deep breath, getting annoyed with himself for being so stupid.

"I-I, well…" he started before being cut off by Sonia

"Geo, I don't want to hear anymore of your poorly executed lies. Lyra already told me you know something about my mother." She said, her expression showing her fragile state of mind when it came to her mother. Geo's eyes widened in response to the revelation that Sonia already knew something was wrong with her mother's death, which told Sonia that Lyra was right and Geo was hiding something. "Geo, please tell me. I don't want to be so aggressive about this, but I have to know!" she said, her voice full of emotion. Geo finally couldn't do it anymore, he had to tell her.

"Alright Sonia, I'll tell you." He said, frowning in defeat. "After I heard the story of your mother's death, it bugged me that the life support machine just malfunctioned and killed her. It just didn't make sense, so Omega-Xis and I went to the computer system that controlled that machine and did some investigating there. What we found, well I didn't know how to process it myself, much less tell you." Geo explained, seemingly saddened by how he had to deliver the news. "Sonia… your mother was murdered." He said.

"S-She was… no way. No one would've… how could they?" Sonia said, barely being louder than a whisper. She looked like her whole world was altered just from that one sentence, and it absolutely crushed Geo that he had to be the messenger of the horrible truth.

"That's not all… I also found out who the killer was." Geo continued, which caused Sonia to look at him with an unreadable look that frightened Geo, but it was too late to turn back. "It was Chrys Golds. I found footage of him administering a computer virus into the software that kept your mother alive, which was the ultimate reason for her death."

Sonia's eyes were hidden by her hair, her expression unreadable. Geo didn't know why, but he felt an odd vibe from Sonia that wasn't like her usual self. It almost reminded him of Dubius or Bud. Suddenly it all clicked in Geo's head, Lyra was manipulating Sonia's emotions and starting to control her.

"Thank you for telling me Geo, I'm sorry about everything I put you through today, it must've been hard to keep this from me, but I understand why you did." Sonia said, her voice scarily soft. She turned away and started walking off.

"Sonia! What are you planning on doing?" Geo followed her, a concerned look on his face. He didn't like seeing Sonia take this dark path.

"I'm going to kill Golds." She said, transforming into Harp Note and disappearing on the wave road.

"Shit" Geo groaned, immediately sending a distress signal for Mega to see and return to him.

* * *

Geo attempted to chase after Harp Note, but it was useless. She was too fast for him, by a wide margin. He then called the Satellite Police force and informed them an FM invader was going after Chrys Golds. Soon after Mega returned to him.

" _Kid what happened! What's with the distress signal?"_ he said as he appeared in Geo's transer.

"No time! Wave change now!" Geo said, transforming into Megaman and giving chase to Harp Note. While giving chase Geo explained what happened at Vista Point to Omega-Xis.

" _Well shit, you messed up big time. What do you plan on doing now? Fighting your girlfriend? Even I'm not comfortable with that."_ Mega said seriously

"We don't need to fight her, just hold her off until the Satellite Police can take Golds to a safe spot!" Geo said as he used a battle card, Jet Attack, to increase his speed.

" _What makes you think those buffoons can protect Golds?"_ Mega asked as they sped through the wave roads.

"Mr. Boreal and Mr. Dubius have been working on barriers that can stop EM lifeforms like us from entering them. It's still in it's prototype, but it should be strong enough to hold off Sonia long enough for us to talk her down!" Megaman said, soon seeing Harp Note ahead and speeding in front of her.

"Sonia! Stop it now!" Megaman said, holding his arm out in a stopping motion. "Killing Golds won't solve anything! It'll only get blood on your hands!"

"Geo… please move out of my way. I know you called the police, so I don't have time to argue with you. I don't want to fight you… but I will if it means avenging my mother!" Harp Note said, glaring at Megaman. For the first time since he told Sonia the truth, he saw her eyes. They were filled with an intense hatred. A burning rage that told Geo she wouldn't hesitate to murder Golds in cold blood.

"Sonia, I can't let you do this. This will only make your suffering worse! I know what it's like okay! I lost my dad too, and it hurts me every day! Losing my dad destroyed me, I lost all my friends, and I lost all interest in anything except finding a way to get him back! Sonia, you are stronger than me! When you lost your mother, you used it to grow and mature into a woman she would be proud of! Don't throw that away just because-" Geo yelled before being cut off

"Shut up! Geo, you don't know me! You think I'm this great person who's moved past my mother's death, but I'm not! My life stopped when my mother's heart stopped! Everything past then, it's just been me emulating my mother! The reason why I don't have any brothers or real friends? It's because I can't move past my mother! And the reason for all the suffering in my family, has been sitting right next to me reaping the benefits of my sorrow the whole damn time! Geo I'm sorry about your dad, I really am, but don't think just because we have both lost someone dear to us that makes us the same!" Sonia yelled, her raw emotion being turned into energy, blowing Megaman back a bit.

"Sonia…" Geo said, at a complete loss for words. He didn't know, he couldn't even begin to imagine Sonia's pain.

"Geo, this is your last warning, get out of my way!" Harp Note said, radiating power greater than Geo's wildest imagination. Megaman was stunned for a full minute, before Omega-Xis snapped him out of it.

" _Kid! If she attacks we'll be obliterated if we don't go all out! You need to give this your all!"_ He said, Megaman nodding and getting into a battle position.

"I'm sorry Sonia, but I have to stop you." He said, pointing his Mega Buster towards his friend. Neither Megaman nor Harp Note wanted to fight, but they both knew they had to. Harp Note made the first move, dashing towards Geo with incredible speed and punching him in the gut, causing him to be sent flying back. He wiped his mouth of some blood and went charging back in, using a battle card.

"Battle Card! Stun Knuckle!" He yelled, Omega-Xis morphing into a yellow knuckle which Megaman used to swing at Harp Note, however, the FM human dodged the knuckle easily.

"Quick Strings!" She called, the strings of her guitar shooting out and catching Geo's knuckle in it. Harp Note pulled the strings and jumped off the wave road, pulling Megaman's arm against the yellow road and trapping him there. "Now, Shock Note!" She called, plucking strings, sending electricity towards Megaman, causing the blue bomber to yell out in pain.

"B-Battle Card! Sword!" Geo groaned while being electrocuted, gritting his teeth as he did, morphing his other hand into a blade which he used to cut off the strings. Harp Note landed gracefully on the street, aiming and shooting out more Shock Note blasts in the shape of eighth notes towards Megaman. The brunette pointed his Buster towards the notes and blasted them, but it didn't even slow the barrage down. Megaman was hit hard by the notes, throwing him off the wave road. Harp Note then used her Quick Strings to catch him mid-air and swing him into a nearby building. Thankfully the building was abandoned due to the police evacuating the area, so no one was injured, other than Geo of course.

Megaman shot forth from the rubble, charging out from the building with a fire bazooka in one hand, and a jumbo hammer in the other. He fired his bazooka multiple times at Harp Note, each time the agile fighter dodged, but in doing so she left herself open for a close range attack, which Geo took advantage of, swinging his hammer and throwing Sonia into another building. Before Geo could even take a minute to recover, he saw two speakers appear next to him. His eyes widened as a barrage of Shock Notes hit him, causing the hero to scream in pain. After the flurry of attacks he took a knee, using a recovery card on himself. As soon as he did though, Harp Note burst from the rubble of the building and swung her arm fiercely, connecting her fist with his jaw, sending him flying back, but Harp Note grabbed his leg as he was thrown back. She then swung him around and threw him into the same building she was just thrown into.

" _Sonia! We have to hurry, I can hear Golds being taken by the police now! Take down Geo before you lose your chance of getting to him!"_ Lyra called using her control over sound to hear what was happening to Golds, Sonia nodding in affirmation.

"Sorry Geo, but it's over!" Harp Note said, charging up her final attack. Waves of purple and pink energy circled her as she charged up, whatever the next attack was, it wasn't going to be good for Megaman. The blue hero stood up from the rubble, breathing heavily.

" _Kid, we got to give this last attack all we got! Use a Mega Card!"_ Omega-Xis called out to his partner. Megaman nodded in agreement, taking out Taurus Fire's card and loading it up.

"Mega Card! Predation! Taurus!" Megaman yelled, projecting the powerful FMian onto himself, and launching his most powerful flame strike. Harp Note seemed to finish charging her attack at the same time Geo did, calling out her attack as well.

"Pulse Song!" She called, a blast of pink and purple energy shooting out. The powerful flames and the destructive waves met head on, battling each other for dominance. After a few seconds of struggling the whole city seemed to break apart around them, buildings crumbling and trees falling. Just the struggle between the two attacks was enough to break apart the city. However, one attack prevailed after a tense struggle, pushing back and hitting the owner of the weaker blast with the combined force of both attacks. A large explosion resulted from the power struggle, the loser of the battle being on the ground, knocked out of their wave change. The loser was Geo.

Harp Note stood over the defeated boy, checking to see if there was any fatal damage. Thankfully he was just unconscious, with no injuries that would be permanent. It pained Sonia to know she caused Geo to endure such pain, but she knew she had to continue her quest for justice. Even so, she took a moment to use her powers to heal Geo, so he'd wake up later with less discomfort.

" _Sonia, now's our chance to eliminate Megaman as a threat to us! We just have to delete Omega-Xis, then Geo can't stop us!"_ Lyra said, using her control over Sonia to attempt to delete the FM traitor. However, Sonia shook her head.

"No, Omega-Xis is also a friend. He's innocent, and there's no way I'm going to delete him." Sonia said, her will power being greater than Lyra expected.

' _Hmm, seems like Sonia still can resist my control, for now at least.'_ Lyra thought to herself. " _Alright, whatever you say dear. Now let's go get Golds, he may be in police custody but we should be able to overpower their new shields. It'll just take time._ " she said to Sonia. Harp Note nodded and disappeared into the wave world.

" _Geo! Geo! Get up!"_ Mega called from inside the unconscious boy's transer. The boy groaned and got up after a few minutes, brushing off some rocks and dust from his clothes.

"What happened? Did we lose?" Geo groaned in pain, getting up and speaking to Mega through the transer.

" _Yeah, you held back a bit at the end. We were evenly matched, until you lost focus and your attack failed, causing us to lose."_ Mega explained. Geo nodded, remembering everything that transpired between them.

"You're right, I can't hold back at all. Otherwise Golds' blood will be on my hands as well. Do we have enough energy to wave change again?" Geo asked the alien, to which the FMian nodded in response. "Good, let's go catch up with them now."

" **EM Wave Change"**

* * *

Meanwhile, the police were frantically transporting Golds to their facility where their strongest EM barriers were located. They had no idea who was attacking, only that Megaman was attempting to stop the FM invader. All scouts who had been sent to watch the battle had reported that they had no idea what was happening, the fighters phasing in and out of the visible frequency too quick to tell what was going on.

Bob Copper, leader of the Satellite Police in that district, was in charge of keeping the scumbag Chrys Golds safe. Copper wore a green trench coat along with some high tech gear, including an antenna on his head for a personal EM shield. He was driving Golds, who was constantly complaining about everything about the situation, being a major prick. Copper didn't like having to protect a scumbag like him, but he had no choice. Soon they could see the facility nearby, getting to be almost walking distance when they were attacked. Copper swerved the car to the side, dodging a blast that hit the ground in front of them. It seemed like the invader was attacking from above!

"Hey jackass! Get out of the car!" He yelled, dragging Golds out of the car right before their vehicle was obliterated by a blast from above. Chrys panicked at the near death experience and started to babble nonsense about how he was too rich and important to die. Copper rolled his eyes and activated his barrier, protecting them from one of the blasts. "Damn, this isn't going to hold long…" Copper muttered.

Harp Note was standing on the wave road, shooting down shock notes towards Golds, groaning in frustration when she realized Copper had put up an EM barrier.

" _That's quite annoying, but it's clear that the shield won't last. That cop is practically shaking in his boots! We can do this Sonia, we're so close!"_ Lyra said. Harp Note nodded and shot more Shock Notes at the barrier. Soon the prototype barrier was destroyed, sending Bob Copper flying back, knocking him unconscious, but not seriously injuring the officer. Golds attempted to run, but he was caught by Harp Note's Quick Strings attack. To the human, he just felt his arms and legs being constricted, not actually seeing the strings around him.

"It's time to end this…" Sonia said, preparing to launch a Shock Note that would most certainly kill Golds. She tightened Chrys' bindings, causing him to cry out in agony.

"Please! Whoever you are! Don't hurt me! I'll give you all the money you'll ever need!" He begged pathetically, sobbing in fear. He couldn't see Harp Note at all, the FM human staying in a frequency that wasn't visible to normal humans. Sonia couldn't feel an ounce of sympathy for him, not one bit. Just as she was about to strum her strings and kill him, Megaman jumped out from nowhere and cut off the strings.

"Go! Now!" Geo yelled at Golds, pointing him towards the police building. The disgusting piece of scum ran off as fast as his fat legs could take him.

"Megaman! You're not going to stop me!" Harp Note yelled, shooting another barrage of Shock Notes towards him. "I won't let that murderous scum get off scot free after what he did!"

"Barrier!" Megaman called, straining against the flurry of electric notes hitting his barrier. "He won't get off free! I've been collecting evidence for days, which is why I was so distant! I've collected enough for multiple life sentences! You don't need to kill him to get justice for your mother!" He yelled, causing Harp Note to falter for a second.

" _Don't listen to him! He's just trying to get you to lower your guard so he can finish you! Even if he does have evidence, Golds deserves far worse than just prison! He deserves to rot in hell for what he did to you and your family."_ Lyra said, trying to convince Harp Note to continue her rampage. The angrier and less rational Sonia got, the more control Lyra had over her.

"She's right Megaman! Golds needs to pay for what he did, and he needs a punishment far worse than prison!" Harp Note said, Lyra getting through to her.

" _Convincing her to stop is not an option! We need to defeat her to end this! Simply blocking her attacks with a barrier won't cut it!"_ Mega yelled, Megaman still being on the defensive.

"Yeah, you're right! Mega Card! Predation! Cygnus Wing!" Megaman called using his strongest available battle card, projecting the winged FMian outward and summoning a tornado, which he then shot out at Harp Note. The blonde's eyes widened as she was hit directly with the blast, throwing her back far away from the rest of the police and Golds. Geo then dashed forward, taking the battle to her.

Megaman used a sword battle card and slashed at Harp Note, however the signer recovered faster than Geo expected, using her guitar to block the sword and push Megaman back. She then summoned two speakers and used them to shoot out a barrage of Shock Notes towards Megaman. However the blue bomber jumped up towards the wave road, doding the blasts. He then morphed his arms into a plasma gun and a gatling gun, shooting them both simultaneously at Harp Note.

"Pulse Song!" Harp Note called, having already charged her ultimate attack while Megaman was dodging. The powerful pulse knocked out Megaman's blasts like they were nothing, and hit the blue bomber directly, sending him flying into another wave road. Instead of continuing the fight, Harp Note sped towards Golds, who was just about to reach the police compound. She once again tied him up with her strings, and held him back. She used her powers to modify her voice, saying, "Before I kill you, Chrys Golds, I want to know why you killed Sonia Strumm's mother! Don't deny it, just give me the truth!"

"Okay! I did kill Sonia's mother! I did it because the only reason Sonia sang was to cheer up her mother, and if her mother were to get better from her sickness Sonia would've stopped singing! Then I would've lost billions of potential money I was going to get! So one day, I decided her mother would have a tragic 'accident' that would ensure Sonia would always sing and as an added bonus was she would have a sympathetic backstory that would help her gain popularity with the public! That's why! I did it for money!" Golds admitted, sobbing in fear of losing his life. His answer only infuriated Sonia even more.

"You killed an innocent woman, just to get rich!? She was a good woman who made everyone around her smile, and you just killed her for some stupid money!? That's it, I'm going to destroy you Golds!" Sonia yelled in rage, playing a note on her guitar, shocking him into unconsciousness. Before she could strike him again, Geo tackled Sonia, cutting the strings once again as he did so.

"Sonia stop! Please this has gone too far!" Geo pleaded, breathing heavily. Harp Note was breathing heavily as well, both seemingly being at their limit.

"I can't Geo! I won't stop until my mother is avenged, can't you see that?" She said, her voice sounding broken. Geo could feel the conflict Sonia was going through, she wasn't sure what to do herself, so she just was listening to whatever Lyra told her to do. Sonia never properly worked out her grief over losing her mother, and her actions were the culmination of years of bottled up grief. Geo couldn't bear to hurt his friend when all she needed was a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm done fighting you Sonia" Geo said, letting her go. Sonia blinked in surprise at the decision, getting up and picking up her guitar. Even Omega-Xis seemed stunned by the sudden decision.

" _Kid what are you doing?"_

"I don't know what you're game is, Geo. If you are trying to guilt me into not killing him, it won't work. He destroyed my life, and I can't forgive him for that." Sonia said, readying another blast for the rich asshole.

"I'm sorry Sonia, but I can't let you kill Golds. If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me too!" Geo said, pulling out a battle card that he had never used before. "Battle card, Aura!" He called, pointing towards Golds and enveloping the unconscious man in a yellow, shimmering aura of protection. Megaman fell to one knee, the battle card draining the last of his strength.

"Geo, what is this?" Harp Note asked, feeling the power the aura possessed, and knowing nothing she could do would break it. Even so she tried a full powered Pulse Song, but the aura simply absorbed the hit.

"It's my last stand against you, Harp Note." he chuckled weakly. "It's an experimental battle card AMAKEN developed that I took. It's an unbreakable shield, but the problem is the longer it burns, the more strain it puts on me. Either I release the aura, or I die trying to keep it up. The only way you can kill Golds now, is to kill me." Megaman said, breathing dangerously heavily. Within a few seconds he could already feel his life draining away, but he held on. He had to convince Sonia to make the right choice.

" _Kid! You'll die if you keep this up!"_ Mega yelled, trying to get him to stop. " _Why is saving her so important? It's not worth risking your life!"_

"I'm sorry Mega, but I can't simply stand by and let Sonia make a choice that will destroy her conscious. I won't let her, even if it means sacrificing myself. My dad would've done the same thing. I'm leaving my fate to Sonia's decision" Megaman coughed, spitting blood out already.

"G-Geo you have to stop! I can't watch you die! Please!" Sonia pleaded, the hate in her eyes fading away and being replaced with fear. It was the fear of losing the most important person in her life again. She moved towards her friend and tried using some of her healing powers, but the aura was draining Geo faster than he could recover.

"You don't have to lose me Sonia, just give up your revenge, and then we can move… past… this.." Geo collapsed, laying facedown on the ground. Sonia's eyes widened, along with Omega-Xis' as well. Both were extremely worried about their friend's life.

" _Kid!"_

"Geo!"

* * *

" _ **Geo Stelar, it seems you have finally learned the importance of friends. This is the first step…"**_ A voice said, echoing across Geo's mind. The brunette woke up in his human form, though Omega-Xis was not with him. His blue pegasus transer had lost all color, and the emblem on it had changed to resemble Geo's shooting star pendant. Geo looked around, seeing everything around him was a blank white color.

"Where am I? Who is that?" Geo asked, calling out into the white void. Suddenly three figures appeared in front of him, cloaked in shadows, but having an aura of unmatchable power. "Who are you three?"

" _ **We shall reveal ourselves soon enough, Geo Stelar. Just know you must continue on your path of growth in order for the Earth to survive the FM king's invasion. "**_ The shadowy figure in the center said, his voice being elegant and majestic.

"You said this was my first step, but what is it the first step for?" Geo asked, causing the three figures to chuckle.

" _ **It is the path to ultimate power! It is the path to the Starforce!"**_ the figure on the left stated, his voice being deep and threatening, being like the voice of a king. Geo frowned at the mention of this 'ultimate power' they spoke of.

" _ **You cannot achieve this power alone though, you will need Omega-Xis, and your friends as well."**_ Said the figure on the right, sounding deep and wise.

"Wait, how do I get this Starforce power? You're being extremely vague!" Geo called out, the shadowy figures starting to fade.

" _ **Worry not, Geo Stelar. All will be revealed soon enough. With the bond between you and Omega-Xis, nothing will be able to stop you. Until then you have matters in the real world to deal with now."**_ The center figure stated, Geo frowning at the mention of the outside world. He still had no idea what happened to Golds, or more importantly, Sonia. The figures faded away, and Geo suddenly woke up.

* * *

When Geo opened his eyes, he looked around, seeing he was in a different place than he expected. He slowly rubbed his eyes and examined his surroundings, seeing he was in an extremely familiar place, and seeing it was really pink. He recognized it as Sonia's room. Geo blinked in surprise, seeing Sonia sitting on a chair by his bedside, her head leaning against the bed as she was sleeping. She snored like a kitten, softly and cute enough to cause Geo to have a small smile in the corners in his mouth. He then remembered everything that happened and wondered what had occurred after he had passed out.

" _If you're wondering what happened, Sonia saved your life."_ Geo heard Mega from inside his transer, which was sitting on a table next to him. Geo reached over and looked into the transer, seeing Omega-Xis in it, waiting. " _After you almost killed yourself, she instantly picked you up and brought you here, where she spent the last few hours using all her remaining strength in healing you. She passed out with exhaustion a half hour ago. Golds got away from Sonia, because you draining you life actually made your words get through Lyra's control over her. "_ Mega explained, causing the boy to sigh in relief. He did actually notice his body was nearly at 100%, Sonia's healing powers astounding him.

"That's a relief, what happened to Lyra though?" Geo asked, to which the alien responded by signalling Geo to put on his Visualizer, which the boy did. When he did, he saw Lyra hovering over him, a regretful expression on her face.

" _Geo, before you scold me about what happened, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't actually want to hurt you, but I thought needed to get Sonia under my control so I could steal the Andromeda Key from you guys. King Cepheus threatened my life if I didn't obey his command to come here, even though I wanted nothing to do with hunting down Meggy. However, I realize I was being a fool. I should never have abused my friendship with Sonia to cause her to do all that damage. I'm sorry for what I did."_ Lyra said, sounding genuinely sincere and regretful for her actions.

"Lyra, why have you changed your mind so much?" Geo asked, not expecting the FMian to change so much.

" _After you passed out, I had a long discussion with Sonia as she healed you. I don't know how, but she forgave me almost instantly. Talking with her openly for the first time, it just made me realize how important she became to me over these last few weeks. I'd gladly risk my own destruction over destroying my friendship with her, I understand that now. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, and I have now devoted myself to Sonia, no matter the consequences."_ Lyra said.

"I forgive you Lyra." Geo smiled, understanding how it felt to be changed by Sonia. He didn't hold any malicious feelings towards the FMian, Lyra just wanted to protect herself, but Sonia made her realize self preservation wasn't as important as her friendship with the pinkette. Geo empathised with that completely.

" _Thank you Geo, Meggy and I will leave you two alone for a bit."_ Lyra smiled, dragging Mega away, the blue alien complaining about being called Meggy again. Geo waited patiently for Sonia to wake up, the pinkette getting up after about an hour. Sonia rubbed her eyes gently, taking a second to realize Geo was awake.

"Geo? Oh my God, are you okay?" she said, looking extremely concerned for the brunette. Geo could still see the fatigue in her face after the intense healing session she had.

"I'm fine Sonia, thanks for saving me back there." Geo said, sitting up and smiling at the singer. Sonia was surprised at the boy's mood, she hadn't seen the brunette smile so much, ever actually.

"I wouldn't have had to save you if I didn't push you to nearly kill yourself back there, and after hurting you so bad when I attacked…" Sonia sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye. Clearly she felt awful for what she did.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Lyra was amplifying your negative emotions. It's not like-" Geo started, before Sonia shook her head, causing him to stop.

"No, Lyra did enhance my emotions but, well, I knew she was doing that. I could feel her doing it, but I did nothing to fight it. I… I wanted to feel angry, and I wanted revenge. In the end it was my weakness that caused everything to go wrong, blaming it on Lyra is unfair." Sonia said, frowning as she barely kept herself together.

"...I'm sorry Sonia. If I wasn't going solo and actually told you what happened upfront maybe…" Geo said before Sonia cut him off again.

"Geo, don't beat yourself up with all these what-if's. It wasn't your fault." She said.

"You're right, but don't blame yourself either. No one was seriously injured, and in the end you made the right choice in deciding to spare Golds. What's important is how we move forward from this, okay?" Geo said, care in his voice. "It's time for us both to move on from each of our absent parents." Sonia nodded in response, agreeing with what he said. Geo stood up and stretched. "Let's go to Vista Point, I think we need to walk off all of this."

Both Geo and Sonia walked together in the sunset, going to Geo's favorite spot to look at the stars. Sonia hadn't gone with him many times, knowing seeing the stars was special to him so she didn't want to intrude on that. When they reached Vista Point, the sky was already dark.

"So, how do you plan on going on with your singing career?" Geo asked as they sat down on a bench, looking up at the stars. Since Chrys Golds was her manager, and he was obviously getting fired and arrested due to the evidence Omega-Xis sent to the police, Sonia would be by herself for the first time.

"I think I'm going to take a break." She said, causing Geo to look at her in surprise, not expecting Sonia to give up something so important to her. "My entire career was built on Golds' lies, and I don't want to owe him anything. I think after enough time has passed, I'll start from scratch again. This time I won't hire a scumbag manager though" She smiled for the first time since the whole ordeal happened.

"I think that's a good idea. Besides, that means more time to rest, and more time as Harp Note." Geo chuckled, pleased with Sonia's wise decision.

"Yeah, plus I'll have more time for school! Maybe I can join the choir…" She thought aloud, regaining her positive spark. The thought of a world famous singer being in a simple high school choir caused Geo to laugh.

"That'll be fun, though I'm pretty sure you'd cause the choir concerts to fill up with your audience." He chuckled, to which Sonia giggled in response.

"Maybe! What about you? Now that I've got some more free time, it seems you're stuck with me for a while!" She laughed. Geo remembered his odd dream, and how they said the key to unlocking his full potential was through the bonds with his friends.

"That doesn't sound so bad." He responded, causing Sonia to blink in surprise, expecting a groan or at least an eye roll.

"Wowy, a week ago the thought of spending even more time with me would've caused you to puke!" she said, smiling. Geo chuckled, knowing that was completely possible of him to do back then.

"Yeah, that's true." He said simply, both soon becoming silent as they watched the stars twinkle in the night sky. They also saw the EM waves in the sky, flowing across the sky in a rainbow of different colors. It was stunningly beautiful. Eventually Geo felt Sonia's mood shift, the boy sensing now that she had time to think about what had happened, she was getting upset with herself once again. Geo remembered that she still hadn't properly grieved her mother's death, unlike Geo who grieved his father's death properly with his own mother.

"Hey, Sonia… I know we just said we'd move past our parent's incidents and all, but I want you to know you don't have to put up your strong persona with me anymore. You can grieve for your mother, you can always use my shoulder to cry on from now on, okay?" Geo said, Sonia feeling something in her when she heard him. Being herself with someone else, without projecting her strong persona? It was so alien for her, but she felt something inside her click, and her face erupted in tears. Sonia then leaned into Geo, using his shoulder and letting out her sorrows. Years of bottled up tears were let out all at once, the singer sobbing into the boy's shoulder.

Geo let her cry for a long time, until she finally seemed to have let it all out. When she finished her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, and Geo's shoulder was wet with all the tears. The brunette didn't even mind it though, in fact he was happy that Sonia had finally let it out. He thought about what to do next, thinking about what his father would do. Suddenly the answer clicked inside his head.

"Sonia… please form a brother band with me!" He said, causing the singer to look at the boy in shock. A brother band was the ultimate form of friendship, and the fact that it was Geo, the biggest loner in Electopia, that was asking Sonia to form a brother band with her caused Sonia to snap out of her sorrow.

"... Okay." Sonia said simply, too surprised to say anything else. They pulled out their transers and made the brother band in the starry night. Neither of them noticed, but as soon as they did a shooting star flew through the sky. Geo then had a feeling he hadn't truly felt ever since his father died…

Geo felt happy.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the Harp Note arc. I wanted this to signify the end of the first part of Geo's character arc. This was a really emotional chapter for me, I don't know why but I always choke up when Sonia reveals her true struggles with life after her mother died.**

 **The next chapter will take a bit, but I hope it'll be worth it. I will say Geo and Sonia will finally go back to school!**

 **Please review and give your thoughts on the chapter. I really want to hear everyone's opinions on this one!**


	14. Chapter 14: Utter Defeat

**Whew this one took it out of me for sure. After the Harp Note arc I found it incredibly difficult to figure out how to keep the level of quality around the same, so I did my best. I wanted to reintroduce school again, so I hope you all enjoy that. A few new characters show up that may be familiar to some! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Now to respond to the reviews.**

 **98kazer: That's not a bad idea! I might use that in a later chapter that focuses more on Sonia's POV. This one is pretty focused on Geo and how he deals with the aftermath of the Starforce vision he got.**

 **RedBurningDragon: Wow that means a lot that you had an actual emotional response to my writing… I might tear up just thinking about it! Thanks so much for your continued support.**

 **fangs of death: I'm so glad you are loving it! The chapter was really emotional, I really tried to emulate the feelings I got when reading other amazing fanfictions about Starforce.**

 **Midokun: Haha yeah I understand the feeling! I wish I could write more but writing really takes a lot of energy out of me, and I don't want to make low quality chapters just for the sake of putting out more content. I want each chapter to feel like a top tier fanfic. I will keep doing my best and you're support helps a lot!**

 **Jonas: Thanks so much, I'm so blown away you had an emotional reaction to my stuff, that means so much. And yeah, Golds isn't gonna be bugging anyone anymore. I have been making this fanfic a mixture of the games, anime, and even some awesome Starforce fanfics I've read over the years. The date between Geo and Sonia is definitely one of my favorite moments from Starforce 1 so I do hope to include it. I don't have much planned for Ophiuchus right now, but I will say I do want to mix Luna's jealousy of Harp Note in her motivation as well.**

 **KingJGamer: Haha! I wasn't just able to finalize with either Black Ace or Red Joker… I was able to finalize with BOTH OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME! NANI?! Ok I'm gonna stop haha. Thanks for the fun comment.**

 **Naruichi-SS: Thanks for your thoughts! I really am glad those moments really impacted you! I am going to take my time with the Geo and Sonia romance, after all we have three games for the romance to flourish.**

 **kerththanan: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yeah I always love seeing Geo x Sonia stories out there too! Thanks!**

 **decode9: Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing and letting me know! It means a lot!**

 **RoBlu321: I'm glad to hear your detailed thoughts, I love seeing stuff like this! I'm glad you enjoyed my idea of Golds killing Sonia's mom, it really was an idea I thought was really cool. I do understand your criticism of my inclusion of things from the games like the Mega Cards and Heal Cards. However I decided to include them because I thought they would add a unique element to the battles in the fanfic. Heal Cards make it so Megaman can take really brutal hits or even stab wounds and keep fighting, and they don't completely heal him like they do in the games. They only heal the fatal damage, he still feels pain and fatigue. The Mega Cards are there so he can have a one time use super attack, something that regular battle cards can't do. This also allows me to show actual progression in his powers as he continues to fight FMians. It also makes it so when the FMians are defeated, they aren't just forgotten. Also I always thought the concept of Giga Cards was something that could so cool for stories. There was a Giga Card for Bass's Life Aura in the games, imagine a one shot story where Megaman goes on a quest to find it, and finds leftover Data of Bass and has to overcome him to get that Giga Card, that is just so cool to me. I don't think I'd do that in this story, but it leaves the possibility open just in case I do want to do it.**

 **cosmicblader12: I'm so glad it was your favorite chapter! Geo did tell Sonia about his dad, not to mention it's well known in the public what happened. Thanks!**

 **KeyOfVoid: Wow thanks for the high praise! I'm so glad you enjoyed it, I really put my all into it! Hope for your continued support!**

 **So yeah. I hope you all enjoy this one! There's a pretty significant battle in this one, and I hope you all give me your thoughts on it! Please review, it helps a lot for my motivation! My editor kinda quit on me so I was a bit demoralized after that, but reading your reviews really helped me bounce back, so please keep it up! I hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

Geo jolted up in bed with a cold sweat, breathing heavily. It was insanely early in the morning, around 3 AM. The skies were still black, with the stars twinkling gracefully.

'It happened again… those strange dreams…" Geo muttered to himself, reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing his transer. He opened it up and winced, the light of the device hurting his eyes. He saw the time and groaned, knowing it would be difficult to sleep again, and it just so happened to be a school night. Even Mega was sleeping, his body inside the transer so Geo could see the sleeping FMian in the corner of the screen.

"This is insane, why do I keep getting the same dream." Geo sighed, getting up out of bed and putting on some clothing. It was the same dream he had while knocked out after his battle with Harp Note. The same three mysterious figures kept telling him of the need to obtain the 'ultimate power' known as the Starforce. Geo sighed in frustration, unable to go back to sleep. Geo then decided he needed to gather his thoughts elsewhere. He snuck out of the house through his window, making sure to keep a crack of it open so he could slip back in later. He walked to his favorite spot to think, Vista Point.

It had been a week since the Harp Note incident, and things had gotten a lot better for Geo since then. Sonia and Geo had a solid friendship, and met up a few times during the week just to talk. Geo felt his mood improving every day, and he was even smiling frequently again. Chrys Golds had been arrested by Bob Copper after Geo anonymously gave him all the evidence he needed to give the murderer a life sentence, so Sonia finally got the closure she needed on her mother's death.

School was also opening for the first time since Taurus Fire attacked. Geo was surprisingly enthusiastic about going to school, no longer completely despising other people. He still was very introverted, but he didn't get so easily irritated by others anymore. Also, Mr. Boreal from AMAKEN was in charge of remodeling the building, so he made sure to put in a great big planetarium for the students. That's what Geo was mostly looking forward to. Sonia was excited for the new orchestra and band rooms, seeing as she was planning to be in pretty much every music program now that she quit singing professionally for a while.

All these topics drifted in Geo's mind as he walked towards his favorite spot in Vista Point, the boy laying down on the stargazing platform to get a good view of the stars. He slipped on his Visualizer and looked upon the rainbow colored waves in the sky. As he stared at the multicolored waves, his mind drifted back to the odd dreams. What could they mean? Dreaming the same thing over and over again wasn't just a simple coincidence for sure, but all the talk of ultimate power being achieved through relationships felt too cheesy to be real to Geo. The whole experience rattled Geo to his core, to the point where he hadn't told Mega or Sonia about the dreams. However he then concluded keeping it from them was pointless, so he decided he'd tell them when he could. Soon Mega woke up inside Geo's transer.

" _Yo, Geo why are we out here so early in the morning? Don't you have school or something?"_ Mega yawned, transporting out of the transer and in front of Geo.

"More importantly, I have a question that's been bugging me for a while now. Why do you sleep? You're literally made of energy and Lyra doesn't take naps like you do. Are you just lazy?" Geo asked, genuinely curious.

" _Eh? I don't have to sleep if I don't want to, but it feels nice and it's not like I have anything better to do!"_ He yawned again, stretching his energy body left and right. " _So what's with you waking up in the middle of the night? You've been doing it ever since the whole Lyra disaster. You having naughty dreams of that Sonia girl?"_ Mega teased, eliciting a funny expression from Geo.

"N-No! I'm not, I wasn't… agh whatever." He said, completely losing his cool and getting flustered, even having a blush on his face.

"The real reason that I've been waking up is that I've been getting these weird dreams." He said, describing them to Mega. The alien seemed perplexed by the description of the odd dreams.

" _Weird, the dudes in the vision that you described seem familiar, but I can't recognize it off the top of my head. Though the prospect of ultimate power seems awesome to me!"_ Mega said, getting enthusiastic about the 'Starforce' power.

"Of course it does. You really care only about fighting and power huh?" Geo chuckled.

" _Heh, those two things are what I was bred for. I was a fighter back on planet FM, before I got tired of it all."_ Mega said, letting some of his backstory slip. Geo chose not to question his past, knowing Mega wouldn't elaborate anymore.

"Yeah, anyway what do you think about all of this?" Geo asked.

" _I think you should ask your girlfriend about this. I have no clue about this kinda stuff, Lyra might though."_ Mega responded, flustering Geo again with his 'girlfriend' comment.

"I gotta go back home before Mom notices I'm gone" Geo realized the time, seeing it was already 7:00 and he had to go to school at 8:30. His mother would be going to wake him up to get ready for school anytime now.

" _Wanna wave change?"_ Mega asked, to which Geo nodded. Within seconds Megaman had traveled to Geo's room.

Neither Geo or Omega-Xis noticed two figures watching them from a distance on the wave road.

"Found you, traitor."

* * *

Soon Geo was getting ready for school once again, this time not dreading it as he used to. Just as he finished, he received a knock at the front door. Geo went and opened it, seeing Sonia at the entrance. She smiled and waved, taking out pink earbuds and stuffing them in her hoodie's pouch. She looked a lot better than she was last week, practically glowing with genuine joy.

"Hey Geo! I was just wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me?" She asked politely.

"Sure, I'd love to. You wanna take the wave road or the pavement one?" He chuckled.

"Let's take the real one! I wanna see the new building of the school, plus we're in no rush!" She smiled. Geo nodded and they walked to their new school building. After a few minutes of walking they heard a familiar posse behind them.

"Well well well! We were just on our way to make sure Geo didn't ditch school again! I didn't expect the lone wolf to be walking to school with someone!" Luna Platz said, Bud and Zack with her. It'd been a while since Geo had seen them, ever since Cancer Bubble's attack.

"Oh! Hello Luna! How are you doing?" Sonia smiled, turning and waving, causing Luna and her crew to jump in surprise, not expecting the famous pop star to be friends with Geo. "Bud and Zack are with you too! Wow it's been a while! How are you guys doing?" She said, glowing with positivity.

"W-Whoa… she remembered our names!" Bud said wide-eyed and blushing, Zack being in a similar position as well.

"H-H-Hello Sonia! W-We didn't expect to see you here! We're all great! A-And h-h-how are you doing? Bud and I are your biggest fans! W-We were sad to hear you were taking a break from singing!" Zack stuttered, completely flustered by his celebrity crush being so friendly with him. Sonia had publicly announced she would be taking a break from singing and other idol work to focus on school for a bit, much to the dismay of her fans.

"I'm glad you guys care." Sonia chuckled. "The best part about taking a break from my celebrity career is that I have more time to be a regular girl! I'll be able to spend time with you guys more now too!" She smiled. Geo was really glad she was back to her normal self, in fact she seemed even more genuine and happy now.

"That's great." Luna coughed, composing herself. "Anyway, I'm surprised to see you associating yourself with others, Geo. Not to mention I didn't have to drag you to school this time! What's with the sudden change?" Luna frowned, sensing something off with the boy.

"I don't know, I am the way I am, nothing more, nothing less." Geo shrugged, not sure why he was so different.

"That was a great non-answer." Sonia chuckled. "I guess forming a brother band with me really did have an impact, huh?" She playfully nudged him. As soon as she said this Luna's entire gang had their jaws drop.

"B-B-Brother band…?" Luna looked stunned, having an extremely odd expression. It was part surprised, part happy, proud, and crestfallen.

"W-With S-Sonia?" Bud and Zack looked like their minds were shattered by the news. Neither had expected the idol to form a brother band with the quietest guy they knew.

"Yeah… anyway I'd better get going. I don't wanna be late!" Geo said, finding any excuse to leave that awkward situation. He jogged off towards the school with Sonia following. Luna and her group, however, were left stunned from the news.

* * *

The duo stopped in front of the school to catch their breaths.

"Did you really have to tell them about being brothers?" Geo sighed as he leaned against a wall by the school's front gate.

"I didn't see why it would be a problem! Besides, what's so wrong about telling people?" Sonia shrugged.

"It's not wrong, but I'd rather not draw any unwanted attention to myself. Practically everyone at school wants to be your brother, but if they found out I was? They'd never leave me alone." Geo explained, checking the time and seeing they still had a half hour of time to kill.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. I forgot how much you hate attention, which is ironic since Megaman is the talk of the town!" Sonia giggled. They walked in the school gate and walked towards the new building.

"Yeah I guess, speaking of which I had something I needed to tell y-" Geo said before suddenly stopping, seeing the new school garden for the first time. It was absolutely stunning, even to someone like Geo who didn't care much for that sort of thing. There were massive sculptures made of greenery, one being a pegasus, one being a dragon, and one even being a lion. There were tons more with each being more impressive than any art Geo had ever seen. Sonia was just as stunned as Geo, not expecting the sudden beauty in the new school garden.

"W-Wow… it's so pretty…" Sonia said in awe. They walked around the massive garden until they saw a man working on a sculpture of a wolf. The man looked intense, having a scar above his nose and having a sharp gaze in his eyes. His hair was long and blue, being tied up as well. He was carefully crafting his latest masterpiece, unaware of Sonia or Geo's presence. "Excuse me?" Sonia said.

"Hm? Yes what is it?" The man said, looking at them from the ladder he was on top of.

"Did you make all these sculptures? They are amazing!" Sonia said, Geo nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, I was hired by the school to tend the garden." He said, jumping down in front of them. The man was very fit, being quite intimidating, yet he seemed kind. "The name's Damian. I'm a professional gardener, obviously."

"I'm Sonia, and my friend here is Geo." Sonia smiled, sticking her hand out. Damian accepted it and shook hands with Geo as well.

"You must be the celebrity Sonia Strumm right? People told me you were in this school, but that fame stuff doesn't matter to me." He said, making Sonia's smile even wider. Damian turned towards Geo. "Geo huh? Fine name, just like the Earth, where gardens like mine thrive in."

"Thanks." Geo nodded, before checking the time again. "We'd better head to class" he said before going inside the school with Sonia. He thought Damian was pretty interesting , being all tough while having a green thumb, plus he seemed very grounded.

"Interesting kids." Damian said as he watched them go.

* * *

Geo and Sonia spit up after getting to school. Geo wanted to see the new planetarium while Sonia wanted to see the new music rooms. Since they didn't have time for both they split off.

'I'll tell her about the weird dreams later' Geo thought to himself as he headed towards the planetarium. 'You've been awfully quiet, what's on your mind Mega?'

' _Hmm, I dunno. I just have been feeling a weird presence nearby."_ Mega said to Geo.

'You think it's an FMian?' Geo frowned, not expecting a new threat already.

" _Maybe. This whole school is filled with weird waves, I can't tell what's what. Plus I might just be sensing Lyra."_ Mega said, sounding bothered. Geo nodded, thinking it was simply just that.

Soon Geo reached the planetarium, and was surprised to see he wasn't the first one there. Walking out of the planetarium was a boy with green hair and a purple shirt along with purple pants. His hair was long, and his expression was kind. He seemed surprised to see another person at the planetarium as well.

"Hello, my name is Pat Sprigs." The boy said. "You must be Geo Stelar, right? I've heard rumors about you."

"That's right, how'd you know?" Geo asked.

"The only student who'd visit this new planetarium so early before school besides me would have to be Geo Stelar." Pat smiled, his friendly expression being more calm and collected compared to Sonia's more joyful, bubbly smile. "I heard that our classes are all changed up, so we might be in some of the same classes if we're lucky." He said.

"Yeah" Geo nodded in agreement. Something about Pat really clicked with Geo, it's as though he wasn't as ignorant or idiotic as most people Geo met in school. Geo saw a sharp mind in Pat's eyes, and he even saw a little of the better parts of himself there as well.

"Well I'd better get going. See ya around, Geo." Pat said, walking past Geo, leaving Geo alone to enjoy the planetarium. The boy was intrigued by Pat, however his attention was soon focused on the planetarium in front of him. The room was dark with a large dome shape, and when Geo activated the planetarium he was amazed at how realistic the stars looked. It was as if he was really in space!

" _Gotta admit, this really is a good portrayal of space."_ Mega said, sounding impressed. Geo had no words to describe the beauty of what he was seeing, only having a large grin on his face. For the rest of the time before class Geo played with the planetarium, constantly finding more and more joy as he did.

* * *

Geo learned that, for security reasons, students would be having one core class with one teacher. This change was fine with Geo, he didn't care much for many different classes with more and more new people. To his delight he found out his teacher was Mr. Shepar, whom Geo had before the Taurus incident.

Sonia, Luna, Bud, Zack, and even Pat were all in Geo's class as well, so he was already feeling comfortable in his new surroundings. Geo sat at a desk near the back corner of the room, with Sonia sitting next to him. Luna, Bud, and Zack sat in front of them, closer to the teacher. Pat sat secluded in a different corner, with desks around him empty. The rest of the students who Geo did not recognize filled the remaining seats, and class finally began.

"It's been a while! How was your vacation? Mine was great! Got to spend time with all my kids!" Mr. Shepar said to the class in delight, many students then sharing stories of their break.

'If only they knew what we were up to during break' Geo thought to himself as he recalled the three major battles he had.

"So anyway, today's topic…" Shepar started to teach the class, however he was cut off by a student.

"Mr Shepar! Can you pleaaaaase tell us stories instead!?" A student called from the other side of the room. Geo recalled Mr. Shepar's teaching style from his few days of school before vacation, how he would teach his students practical skills through real life stories.

"Well… we were supposed to learn about lab safety today, and I do have a good story about it…" Shepar thought aloud, causing the students to beg him for the story. "Oh fine! I'll do it for you guys!" He caved, smiling at the excitement that it brought to the students. Geo himself was excited as well. He loved Shepar's stories, especially when it featured his children.

"So back when I studied science at ACDC university, we all heard the same story about why we aren't allowed to eat during labs. There was this man who always chewed gum during labs, though he would always dip it in a chemical to enhance the taste of it. He did this a million times safely, but one day they worked with a chemical that looked identical to the one he dipped his gum in. He accidentally dipped his gum the new chemical and ate it, and it caused his head to blow clean off his body! Moral of the story is, don't eat gum during labs!" Shepard said, turning a rather morbid story into a comical one simply through the tone of his voice.

" _The dude got careless and it literally blew up in his face."_ Mega chuckled, Geo and Sonia smiling at his joke. Shepar continued to tell his real, yet comical, tales about his experiences, and how one could learn from them for the rest of the day. Geo smiled and genuinely enjoyed the class. Soon the bell rang for lunch sooner than Geo expecting.

"Wow look at the time! Time for you kids to go off for lunch! Go on! Enjoy yourselves!" Shepar smiled, all the students leaving the room. Just as Geo was about to walk out Shepar stopped him. "Hey Geo, may I please talk to you before you head off?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Geo said, seeing Sonia waiting for him by the door. He nodded his head, telling her that she should go on without him. She left the room last, leaving Shepar with Geo. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Geo asked.

"Oh no! Sorry if it seemed like you were in trouble!" Shepar said with a jolly laugh. "I just wanted to say I've noticed a large change in your attitude from when I last saw you! And it's a great change! I just wanted to make sure you knew that I am proud of you Geo." Shepar said, sounding pleased with the brunette. Geo smiled, feeling happy with his teacher's words. He didn't realize his change in attitude, but when he thought retrospectively to his time in the class before he remembered how he hardly payed attention or interacted with the class before. It impressed Geo that Shepar noticed this so quickly, and it confirmed the notion Geo had of believing he was a great teacher.

"Thanks Mr. Shepar, I guess I have grown up a bit over the break." Geo shrugged.

"It's no problem, I think of all of my students as my children, and you aren't any different Geo. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always open." Shepar smiled, implying that he was open to be a father figure for Geo if he ever needed one. "Now go on to lunch, I think your friends might be waiting for you!" Shepar said, waving the boy off. Geo nodded and jogged off towards the cafeteria, leaving with a warm feeling of appreciation for his teacher.

* * *

When Geo entered the crowded cafeteria he looked around for Sonia. The cafeteria was completely remodeled, so he was shocked at the massive size increase. The room could've easily held 90% of the entire school. The brunette took a deep breath, and looked around for his friend.

When he finally found Sonia he was surprised to see she wasn't sitting alone. Generally they would sit at a table by themselves, with Luna's crew sitting with them from time to time. However Geo was shocked to see Sonia sitting with the boy he met earlier today, Pat. He was even more surprised to see Sonia laughing so hard at something Pat said, the brunette hadn't even ever heard her genuinely laugh like that. He felt an odd pit in his stomach, but ignored it. Geo sighed internally, seeing how his plan to tell Sonia about his odd dream was practically thrown out the window with Pat being around. Finally Geo walked over and sat down next to them, throwing on a half hearted smile.

"Oh hey Geo! Um, this is Pat, he's in our class actually…" Sonia said, her voice breaking into another giggle. Apparently Pat's joke still had Sonia chucking.

"Yeah we met this morning." Geo said, Pat giving an affirmative nod in agreement. The green haired boy's expression was friendly and approachable, though in a more reserved way compared to Sonia's open nature. He seemed extremely easy to talk to, and Geo found himself unable to dislike him.

"Yep, sorry if I'm intruding in your cafeteria spot, I didn't have anyone to sit with and I assumed Sonia was gonna be sitting with you." Pat said apologetically, surprising Geo, he just assumed Pat was there to talk with Sonia, half the school already badgered her for attention after all. Geo didn't expect Pat to want to see him though.

"No no, it's ok. I'm glad you're sitting with us." Geo said, his smile becoming more and more genuine as he continued to speak to Pat. This change wasn't unnoticed by Sonia, causing her to have a slightly bigger smile than normal.

The entire lunch was spent with the three of them talking together. Pat was quite knowledgeable in science, about as much as Geo. They spoke of the science of astronomy, the anatomy of black holes, and other topics that Sonia had no clue about. However Pat then switched the topic to the science of music and sound waves, which brought Sonia into the conversation more. Soon they had to go back to class so they walked there together. Bud and Zack argued about nonsense on the way back and Luna scolded them, as usual. Luna did seem intrigued by Pat, Geo, and Sonia's friendship, but rather than comment she chose to just observe quietly. Geo didn't know why, but he felt a connection to Pat unlike anyone else, it was odd. He felt as though Pat was special, unlike anyone else in the world. He certainly was someone Geo had to look out for in the future as his next potential brother band.

* * *

"You've been quiet today Mega, you still feeling those weird waves?" Geo asked as he walked home, finished with school for the day. He had his Visualizer on and looked at Omega-Xis as he floated in front of him. Sonia was at an interest meeting for one of her music clubs, and apparently she had a few of them back to back so she wouldn't be able to catch up with Geo for the rest of the day. Pat had taken a bus home as well, so Geo was walking home alone with Mega.

" _Yeah."_ Mega said, crossing his energy arms and rubbing the bottom of his jaw. " _I still don't know what it is… maybe I'm just itching for some action."_ He shrugged.

"Yeah, let's wave change." Geo said, feeling that a little virus busting would help both of them ease their nerves. Geo went to a private place before merging with the FMian to become Megaman.

The blue bomber traveled on the wave road across the town. He traveled towards the mall and deleted some pesky viruses that were attacking a computer store. Megaman traveled the town fighting viruses for a bit, feeling quite refreshed when he was finished.

"Feel better yet?" He asked Omega-Xis, attached to his arm of course.

" _A little bit, though I could go a few more rounds with these viruses."_ He chuckled, his battle instincts overcoming his odd feeling.

"Yeah? Alright, though it is getting late." Megaman said, noticing how the sky had already darkened. He hadn't realized how long he had been out. "We could probably take another few laps around the area to find some more viruses"

" _Yeah… wait, look out"_ Mega suddenly called, Geo barely managing to jump out of the way of a large electric strike.

"What the-" Megaman said, looking towards the source of the strike. Standing on top of a large building, the attacker jumped down on the wave road, facing off against Megaman. It was clear this attacker was an FMian who was merged with a host. He had orange hair and oddly colored skin, and had a black armored suit. His helmet was also black, having a yellow horn sticking out from the center of it as well. However the most notable part of his appearance was his massive, golden right arm. It was much larger and bulkier than his other normal arm, and it radiated electrical power unlike anything Geo had ever seen before. Megaman felt Omega-Xis' nervous feelings as he realized which FMian it was.

"So we finally get to meet! I've been looking forward to meeting the famous hero Megaman!" He said with venomous sarcasm. "The name's Gemini Spark, and I've come for the Andromeda Key."

' _Kid this isn't good at all, Gemini is the top of the line. He's the strongest in the FM King's army, and the general of it all. I didn't expect to face him this soon…'_ Mega said to Geo internally, the brunette not expecting so much fear coming from his partner.

"If you want the key, you're going to have to defeat us first!" Megaman said, getting ready for an intense fight. He didn't back down, even knowing that this was the best of the FMian's army. He had to win, no matter what.

"Heh, I was hoping you'd say that! Elec Sword!" He called, his right arm's massive fingers connecting and shooting out a blade made up of pure electricity. He charged Megaman with blinding speed, causing a sonic boom to erupt behind him. Megaman was able to react just in time, calling his sword battle card and meeting the electric sword head to head with his energy blade. The two blades clashed against each other, both sides putting their full strength into their weapons and trying to overpower the other. However they both jumped back simultaneously, before charging at each other again, this time opting for quick jabs and thrusts.

Megaman dodged a jab to his side, using the momentum to spin and slash at Gemini's exposed left side. However the villain parried the strike quickly, and slashed at Geo's head. The blue bomber was able to narrowly dodge by bending back, purposely falling and using his legs to deliver a supercharged kick to Gemini's stomach. The villain grunted and was blasted back, while Megaman fell hard on his back. The hero was able to quickly get up, however when he looked back at his opponent he saw that his giant golden fist had detached from his body, and was flying at him like a missle.

"Rocket Knuckle!" Gemini called, the fist flying at Geo with surprising speed. Megaman jumped up and dodged, however his eyes widened as he saw the knuckle change course and strike his jaw midair. Megaman grunted and was sent flying back, however he felt his leg being grabbed by Gemini, his strong arm already being replaced. The black suited villain chucked Megaman towards the ground, the collision between Geo and the ground caused a massive crater. However Megaman was able to quickly recover, jumping up and summon his next battle card.

"Battle Card! Poison Knuckle!" He called, Omega-Xis consuming the card and transforming into a deadly purple knuckle. Gemini grinned and met Megaman's poison knuckle with his own fist, the impact of the two punches colliding caused a shockwave to blast around the two fighters. The two attacks were evenly matched, and just like their sword clash both fighters jumped back.

"You're not as bad as I expected, but you're still no match for me! Though I will give you credit, that poison attack was clever." Gemini said, wincing at purple lightning damaging him. Megaman's poison knuckle was harming him, however it seemed more like a minor annoyance rather than slowing him down.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you prove it!" Geo responded. He wasn't about to back down from this challenge, after defeating so many other FMians he wasn't afraid of Gemini, even if he was stronger than the rest. However, for being the strongest, Geo was a bit underwhelmed. Even though Gemini was matching each of his attacks, he didn't seem much stronger than the other FMian he had fought. He seemed evenly matched with Megaman.

' _Kid I'd be careful, something doesn't feel right.'_ Mega said to Geo. Megaman nodded, but he didn't think too hard about Mega's words, he had to focus on the fight.

"Alright, how about we turn things up a notch?" Gemini said, pointing his strong arm towards Geo. "How about I show you real power! Gemini Thunder!" He yelled, firing a massive electrical strike. Megaman recognized the power of the attack immediately, and reacted quickly, calling in one of his strongest attacks to match the blast.

"Mega Card! Predation! Cygnus!" He said, summoning Cygnus's attack, shooting a massive tornado to meet the electrical blast head on. The result of the collision was a massive explosion, causing smoke to cover the battle field and block both fighters' vision. Suddenly Gemini appeared from the smoke, somehow managing to get behind Megaman, and stabbed his back with his Elec Sword.

"Agh!" Megaman yelled out, surprised at the sudden attack. He felt the electricity from the sword coursing through his body, injuring him even more. He felt temporarily paralyzed, allowing Gemini to remove the sword and go in front of the stunned hero. Gemini gave him a maniacal smirk before using his strong arm to punch Megaman straight in the gut, sending him flying into an abandoned warehouse.

" _Kid! You ok?"_ Mega asked as Geo finally was able to move. He groaned and slowly rose from the rubble, his torso bleeding from the stabbing he had just received. He used a recovery battle card to heal the damage, so he was able to fight again within a few seconds.

"I'm fine, we need to step our game up." Geo said, breathing a bit heavily. The recovery card didn't completely restore him, he still felt the fatigue from the battle. Gemini suddenly phased into the building from the ceiling, landing in front of Megaman.

"You ready to give me the Andromeda Key yet? Or am I going to have to stab you again?" Gemini said, sounding like he really wanted Megaman to choose the latter option.

" _Just shut up"_ Omega-Xis called out.

"Double Battle Card! Fire Bazooka and Arbo Edge!" Megaman called, one arm turning into a red bazooka and the other turning into a green energy sword, that seemed to cause Gemini to narrow his eyes. Megaman figured that Gemini Spark was weak to grass element attacks due to being an electric type himself.

Megaman blasted his bazooka towards Gemini, causing him to jump into the air to dodge, leaving him open for Geo to blast him again with the powerful weapon. Gemini quickly fired his Gemini Thunder to counter the strike, causing another smoke cloud to form. Gemini realized what Megaman's plan was just in time, narrowly dodging a sword strike from the blue bomber, who used the same smoke screen trick Gemini used to stab him earlier. However Gemini only was grazed by the attack.

"Nice try! But I'm not stupid enough to fall for my own trick!" Gemini said, summoning his Elec Sword and clashing with Megaman's green blade. The two once again started trading jabs and thrusts with their swords, however Gemini soon realized he was being pushed back. Megaman utilized the type advantage he had, meeting the electric sword straight on, and seeing how the blade was weakened by the grass elemental sword he was using. Megaman swung his weapon as hard as he could, Gemini being forced to block with his own blade, but his weapon was broken by the strike and Gemini took a full slash to the chest. Geo then morphed his bazooka arm back to his Mega Buster and blasted Gemini back with rapid strikes close range. The black suited villain was launched into a wall, Megaman's attacks finally seemingly impacting the villain.

"Surrender Gemini! It's over, you can't beat us!" Megaman said, seeing that Gemini was weakened. He knew he still had fight left in him, but both fighters were similarly fatigued by the intense fight. However Megaman was surprised to hear the villain starting to laugh.

"Over? Oh no, we can finally start the _real_ fight now!" He said getting up. Megaman didn't understand what he meant, until he suddenly was hit in his side by a Rocket Knuckle.

"Agh!" Geo grunted, being knocked to the side. He groaned and turned towards the source of the attack,

and his eyes widened in horror as he saw another Gemini Spark appear from the shadows of the warehouse, though this time he was wearing white and his golden arm was on the opposite side of the other Gemini that Megaman had been fighting.

"You see, I might have been misleading you when I said I was Gemini Spark." Gemini Black said while walking next to his partner. " _We_ are Gemini Spark"

* * *

To call what happened next a fight would be inaccurate, it was a slaughter.

Megaman tried fending off both Gemini's attacks, but he simply couldn't keep up with their blinding speed. He called two battle cards, a Gatling gun and another Arbo Edge, having a close range weapon along with a long range one. However it proved to be futile, as whenever he would try to attack one Gemini, the other would strike him.

Megaman grunted as he was blasted back outside the warehouse and in the street. He quickly jumped up on top of the wave road high in the sky and started firing blasts at the abandoned warehouse, trying to knock the building down on top of the villains. Collateral damage was something he would usually try to avoid, but he was too busy struggling to stay alive to worry about that. Suddenly he saw one of the villain's rocket fists flying at himself, so he jumped up and dodged it, stopping his barrage against the building.

" _Kid we need to run away!"_ Mega said, surprising Geo. He didn't expect Mega's pride to allow him to run. " _We can't win this fight, we have to escape and figure out a better plan."_

"... you're right." Geo nodded. However before he could start going he saw that Gemini had placed themselves on each side of the wave road, cutting off Geo's route.

"Going somewhere? We aren't finished yet, not till you give us the Andromeda Key!" Gemini Black said. Gemini White still hadn't said a word, seeming much more calm and rational than his counterpart. His expression, unlike his cocky partner, was unreadable. In many ways he made Megaman even more on edge than the other Gemini.

"Double Battle Card! Freeze Knuckle and Jumbo Hammer!" Megaman called, one arm turning into an ice fist, and the other turning into a grass element hammer. He used the Freeze Knuckle to punch the ground, freezing the entire wave road, including both Gemini Spark in place. He then charged Gemini Black with the Jumbo Hammer, seeing how he was already weakened from their battle earlier. However before he could reach Black, he felt himself behind blasted in the back by Gemini White's Thunder.

"It's careless to turn your back on your opponent." White said, his voice being much calmer and more calculated than his counterpart. Both villains jumped out of their ice prison and landed on a wave road above Megaman.

"I think it's time we ended this fight! Get ready for deletion!" Gemini Black said, both villains linking up their strong arms, their fingers pointing straight towards Megaman. "This is a real attack! Gemini Thunder!" They both said in unison, unleashing a true Gemini Thunder. The blast was so large that there was no way Megaman could dodge it, so he decided to meet the attack head on.

"Mega Card! Taurus!" He called, shooting his most powerful attack at the electric blast, however it didn't even slow the attack down, the Gemini Thunder completely overpowering the Taurus flames and blasting Megaman. Geo was completely overwhelmed by the attack, never imagining such a strong blast could exist. He was shot back all the way towards the pier, by the water. He couldn't move after the attack at all.

" _Kid! Kid! Get up!"_ Mega yelled frantically, however Geo was hardly responsive, only managing pained grunts. The two Gemini soon landed near the fallen hero, summoning their swords to finish the job.

"It's been fun Omega-Xis, but it's over." Gemini Black chuckled, slowly approaching Megaman, who was still down on the ground. Looking back on the experience, Geo couldn't remember many details of what happened. Mega filled him in later, all he could remember was paralyzing fear. Fear that his life was about to end, so would never be able to become friends with Pat, or hang out with Sonia again, or even just bicker with Omega-Xis. For the first time since his father died, Geo realized he had something to lose.

Just as both Gemini prepared to strike, they paused, the entire area being filled with the sound of music.

Megaman was able to turn his head towards the source of the song, seeing a figure standing on top of a building nearby. He smiled, his fear disappearing as he realized who it was. Both Gemini dodged a music note shaped blast, as the figure jumped from the building and landed in between Megaman and Gemini Spark.

"Harp Note's dropping in!" Sonia said, smiling confidently. She stood strong, pointing her guitar towards Gemini Spark. "Gemini right? Lyra told me it felt like your presence! Leave now or you're going to have to deal with me!" She said fearlessly. Harp Note immediately noticed the subtle fatigue in Gemini Black's posture. Even though Gemini White seemed to be at full strength, she believed she could buy enough time by herself for Megaman to heal and join in, together the duo being able to delete Gemini for good.

"Lyra, or should I say Harp Note? I didn't expect you to make an appearance, I thought you had been deleted after your failed attempt on the Andromeda Key last week. I never thought you'd stoop so low as to join Omega-Xis!" Gemini Black sneered. Gemini White remained completely unreadable as Black continued to dominate the conversation.

" _Well I just didn't feel like being the king's errand girl. It's much more fun to have freedom on Earth!"_ Lyra said, Megaman slowly getting up as Harp Note distracted Gemini.

"You're a fool, we'll just delete you now before you get in our way again!" Gemini Black said, preparing to strike however he stopped after a sudden strike from Megaman, the hero using the last of his energy to summon an Arbo Edge battle card and slice through him. "Y-You!" Black said, the attack hitting him hard, completely slicing off his weaker arm. Of course since it was made up of EM waves it would heal eventually, but it was the equivalent heal time of a broken arm.

Gemini White suddenly pointed his strong arm towards Megaman, who collapsed on the ground after using up all his strength. He prepared to strike him with a Gemini Thunder, however he hesitated long enough for Harp Note to hit him with a pulse song, sending him flying. He got up immediately afterwards, and dusted himself off. He looked at his surroundings, with Gemini Black clutching the remainder of his arm, Megaman collapsed on the ground, and Harp Note staring him down ready for a fight.

"It's time for us to go, however we will be back for the Andromeda Key." White said, both he and Black disappearing into a different frequency, seemingly pulsing out. Harp Note sighed in relief, before running and helping Megaman up, healing him as well.

" _Kid, don't get this twisted just because they retreated for now. We lost this battle completely."_ Mega said seriously, Harp Note and Lyra staying silent as they focused on recovering Megaman. Geo had an expression that could best be described as defeated.

"I know, we didn't stand a chance…" he said quietly. In his head he only thought of one way to fight back against the overwhelming power of Gemini Spark. He needed the power of the Starforce.

* * *

 **That was a pretty big battle. The first Gemini fight was my favorite fight in the first anime, so I really wanted to make this fight seem just as epic and brutal, while also doing my own thing. Please give me your thoughts on it.**

 **Also it would help a lot if you all could leave some ideas for future chapters in reviews. Specifically some ideas for Libra and Wolf, since I did set up some stuff for them in this chapter. I've been having trouble thinking of how to do them properly. Anyway please review! I hope you can forgive me for my slow updates, I just really want to make each chapter quality!**


End file.
